What Could Go Wrong Read Vampire Diaries series
by maraudergirl15
Summary: Read Vampire Diaries story Fic. Elena thought that after Klaus problem and Katherine problem it was over. But now she has to choose Stefan or Damon. But when mysterious books appear about her life called "The vampire diaries" she has to read about her life with Damon and Sefan. Who will Elena choose. Takes place after Dark Reunion
1. Chapter 1

What Could Go Wrong (read vampire diaries series)

Chapter 1

Elena was taking a walk through the woods with Katherine gone and Klaus was gone and Fells Church seemed at peace Elena could finally live her life. But another thing was that everyone thought she was dead and another problem was that she could not choose who she wanted to be with Damon or Stefan.

As Elena got to the boarding house she heard crashing in the house and Damon hissing at Stefan. Stefan threw Damon through the window and Stefan steeped out but not before Damon got back up and at vampire speed was punching and throwing him around as if he was a rag doll. Stefan said "This is one reason why Elena will never love you. She only sees you as a monster."

Damon black eyes flashed with angers his fangs fully out and said "Yea but why was Elena thinking of me when she was turned into a vampire all over me not you! Oh and when where alone and your hunting she gets real close to me. Elena is not meant for you she need a real vampire and one that suits her darkness and all. You just don't see it!"

Before Stefan could speak Elena said "Stop it you two! You need to stop! I will choose on my own time. We just got out of a fight! Give me time and your brothers don't fight!"

Damon punched Stefan one more time then flashed over to Elena put his arm around her and said "Of course my princess. Let's get inside. Stefan got off the ground! We have a guest or Permanente stay."

When Damon and Elena and Stefan got inside they heard a knock and Damon got the door and came in with a pile of books and said "Well someone didn't want these books. Stefan I think these are yours."

Elena came over looked at them the series where called "The Vampire Diaries" Elena flipped over the book and gasped at what she read and sat down on the couch and Stefan came over on one side of the couch Damon on the other Damon smacked the arm that Stefan had on Elena and placed it with his Stefan glared at him Stefan said "What is it love."

Elena said "It is a series on my life our story Stefan on pages."

Damon smiled took the book and said "Well let's read the series maybe it will give up an idea of who you love me or Stefan," Damon said as Stefan nodded and Damon whispered in Elena's ear "But princess you know that it is me you want just think of how we could be as vampires. Desire and everything you heart desires."

Elena shook her head and said "If we must read."

Personally she did not want all her thoughts to come on out. She had just got back from the dead and now is who knows what but Elena thinks she may be a vampire.

Elena said "Why don't we just read this and if we want invite the others over."

Damon said "I vote we read by ourselves."

Elena picked up the book and said "The first book is called The Vampire Diaries the Awakening."

Elena opened up to the first chapter and read "**Chapter 1...**

_**September 4**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Something awful is going to happen today**_

_**I don't know why I wrote that. It's crazy. There's no reason for me to be upset and ever reason for me to be happy but... But here I am at 5:30 in the morning awake and scared. I keep telling myself it's just that I'm all messed up from the time difference between France and here. But that doesn't explain why I feel so scared. So lost.**_

_**The day before yesterday, while Aunt Judith and Margaret and I were driving back from the airport, I had such a strange feeling. When we turned onto our street I suddenly thought, "Mom and Dad are waiting for us at home. I bet they'll be on the front porch or in the living room looking out the window. They must have missed me so much."**_

_**I know that sounds totally crazy.**_

Elena stopped reading when Stefan said "Why would you think that Elena?"

Damon said "She would because in her mind she still thinks about her parents someone they love is dead and you want them to be alive. A thing that me and Elena get."

Damon glared at Stefan Elena thought back to what Stefan told her about Damon never getting over the death of his mother. Damon saw that Stefan was about to say something but Damon didn't let him.

Elena got back to reading.

_**But Even when I saw the house and the empty front porch I still felt that way. I ran up the steps and tried the door and knocked with the knocker and when Aunt Judith unlocked the door I burst inside just stood in the hallway listening expecting to hear Mom coming down the stairs or Dad calling from the den.**_

_**Just then Aunt Judith let a suitcase crash down on the floor behind me and sighed a huge sigh and said "where home." And Margaret laughed and the most horrible feeling I've ever felt in my live came over me. I've never felt so utterly and completely lost.**_

_**This was my home so why do I feel like this was not my home. But right now everything looked strange to me, as if I don't belong here. It's me that's out of place and worst thing is that I feel there's something I do belong not here. But I just can't find it.**_

_**I was too tired yesterday to go to Orientation. Meredith picked up my schedule for me, but I didn't feel like talking to her on the phone Aunt Judith told everyone who called that I had jet lag and was sleeping but she watched me at dinner with a funny look on her face.**_

_**I've got to see the crowd today, though we're supposed to meet in the parking to before school is that why I'm scared. Am I freighted of them?**_

**Elena Gilbert stopped writing. She stared at the last line she had written and then shook her head, pen hovering over the small book with the blue velvet cover. Then with a sudden gesture, she lifter her head and threw pen and book at the big bay window, where they bounced off harmlessly and landed on the upholstered window seat. **

**It was all so completely ridiculous.**

**Since when had she, Elena Gilbert been scared of meeting people since when had she been scared of anything? She stood up and angrily thrust her arms into a red silk kimono. She didn't even glance at her elaborate Victorian mirror above the cherry wood dresser, she knew what she seen. Elena Gilbert cool and blond and slender, the fashion trendsetter, the high school senior, the girl everybody wanted and ever girl wanted to be. Who just now had an unaccustomed scowl on her face and a pinch to her mouth!**

Damon smiled at Elena his one second smile that he only showed her and said "you see brother you wouldn't know what to do with her. Why I would. She is the wolf among the sheep a person who takes charge."

Stefan hissed at his brother and said "No she is nothing like that now. She doesn't act that way."

Damon said "She covers herself up and acts innocent right Elena?"

Elena who said nothing as the brothers argued said "Damon right about how I act but that is not important no more I changed when Stefan got here."

Damon said to himself but everyone heard him "No you haven't."

**A hot back and some coffee and I'll calm down. She looked through all of her things and finally decided on a pale rose top and white linen shorts combo that made her look like a raspberry sundae. Good enough to eat, she thought, and went down stairs.**

"**Elena! Where are you? You're going to be late for school!" the voice of her aunt called downstairs.**

**Elena ran the brush one more time through silky hair and pulled it back with a deep rose ribbon. In the kitchen four-year-old Margaret was eating cereal at the kitchen table, and Aunt Judith was burning something on the stove.**

"**Good morning, everybody. Sorry I don't have time for breakfast."**

"**But Elena, you can't just go off without eating. You need you protein-"**

"**I'll get a doughnut before school," said Elena briskly. She dropped a kiss on Margaret tow head and turned to go.**

"**But Elena-"**

"**And I'll probably go home with Bonnie or Meredith after school, so don't wait dinner. Bye!"**

"**Elena-"**

**Elena was already at the front door. She closed it behind her, cutting off Aunt Judith's distant protest, and stepped out onto the front porch.**

**And stopped.**

**All the bad feelings of the morning rushed over her again. The anxiety the fear. And certainty that something terrible was about to happen.**

**Maple Street was deserted. The tall Victorian houses looked strange and silent, as if they might all be empty inside, like the houses on an abandoned movie set. They looked as if they were empty of people. But full of strange watching things.**

**That was it something was watching her. The sky overhead was not blue but milky and opaque, like a giant bowl turned upside down. The air was stifling. And Elena felt sure that there were eyes on her.**

**It was a crow sitting as still as the yellow-tinged leaves around it. And it was the thing watching her.**

Stefan said "A crow."

Elena thought that Stefan knew but then again she told him when her and Stefan got together.

Damon said "Yes brother I was watching her and you get a good view of her in the window getting dressed."

That was it for Stefan. He got up threw Damon off the couch Damon landed into the drink cabinet. Damon didn't even look in pain and got right up and got right on Stefan up against the wall quizzing his throat and said "Want to try that again little brother."

Stefan shook his head and Damon got back on the couch as close to Elena as possible as Elena glared at him and asked silently with her eyes to Stefan if he was OK and Stefan nodded his head Damon said "Remember Stefan who is stronger here. You gave that up when you gave up human blood."

**She tried to tell herself that this was ridiculous, but somehow she knew, it was the biggest crow she had ever seen, plump and sleek, with rainbows shining in it's black feathers. She could see every detail of it clearly: the greedy dark claws, the sharp beak, and the single glittering black eyes.**

**It was so motionless that it might have been a wax model of a bird sitting there. But as she stared at it Elena felt herself flush slowly heat coming in waves up her throat and cheeks. Because it was looking at her. Looking the way boys looked at her when she wore a bathing suit or a sheer blouse. As if it was undressing her with its eyes.**

**Before she realized what she was doing she had dropped her backpack and picked up a stone from beside the driveway "Get out of here," she said, and heard the shaking anger in her own voice "Go on! Get away!" with the last world she threw the stone.**

**There was an explosion of leaves but the crow soared up unharmed. Its wings were huge, and they made enough racket for a whole flock of crows. Elena crouched suddenly panicked as if flapped directly over her head the wind of its wings ruffling her blond hair.**

**But it swooped up again and circled a black silhouette against the paper white sky. Then with one harsh croak it wheeled away toward the woods.**

**Elena straightened up slowly then glanced around self-conscious. She couldn't believe what she had just done. But now that the bird was gone the sky felt ordinary again. She smiled at that and took another breath relief sweeping through her like sunlight. How could she have been so silly? This was a beautiful day full of promise and nothing bad was going to happen.**

**Nothing bad was going to happen except that she was going to be late getting to school the whole crowd would be waiting for he in the parking lot.**

**You could always say to everyone you stopped to throw stoned at peeping toms she thought and almost giggled at that.**

**Without a backward glance at the tree, she began to walk as quickly as she could down the street.**

**The crow crashed through the top of the massive oak, and Stefan's head jerked up reflexively. When he saw it was only a bird he relaxed**

Elena stopped reading and said "I guess we get to read Stefan's part too in the books."

Stefan looked at her head down and said "yea I guess we do."

Elena put her hand on Stefan's and said "Hey it's OK. This book is not published no one will know."

Damon smiled "Yea little brother. Only thing we might figure out is about who Elena is with."

Stefan said "Brother another thing is why did you scare Elena like that you could have hurt her."

Damon rolled his dark black eyes and said "Brother when will you learn that Elena is stronger then you give her for. And I was just getting a better look at her."

**His eyes dropped to the limp white form in his hands and he felt his face twist in regret. He hadn't meant to kill it. He would have hunted something larger than a rabbit if he'd know how hungry he was. But of course that was the very thing that frightened him never knowing how strong the hunger would be or what might have to do to satisfy it he was lucky that this time he'd killed only a rabbit.**

**Deep in the woods, where no one would see him, he'd come to feed. Now he licked at his gums and lips painstakingly to make sure there was no stain on them. He didn't want to take any chances this masquerade was going to be hard enough to pull off as it was.**

**For a moment he wondered again if he should just give it up perhaps he should go back to Italy, back to his hiding place. What made him think that he could rejoin the world of daylight?**

**But he was tired of living in the shadows. He was tired of the darkness and of the things that live in it.**

Damon stopped Elena right there and said "Brother you are a creature of the night and you need to just accept it."

Stefan looked Damon right in the eyes and said "I am not like the other vampires and whatever else is out there and brother I will never be."

Damon said "One of these days you will wake up and accept it. That is what we are. Even when Elena was a vampire she did the right thing."

That shut Stefan up but Elena shook her head at Stefan.

**He wasn't sure why he'd chosen Fell's Church, Virginia. It was a young town, by his standards. The oldest building had been put up only a century and a half ago. But memories and ghosts of the civil war still lived here, as real as the supermarkets and fast food places.**

**He'd never be accepted completely, of course a bitter smile curved his lips at the idea he knew better than to hope for that. There would never be a place where he could belong completely where he could truly be himself.**

**Unless he chose to belong to the shadows...**

**He slapped the tough away. He'd renounced the darkness; he'd left the shadows behind him. He was blotting all those long years out and starting afresh, today.**

**Stefan realized he was still holding the rabbit. Gently he laid it down on the bed of brown and oak leaves. Far away too far for human ears to pick up he recognized the noises of a fox.**

**Come along, brother hunger, he thought sadly. Your breakfast is waiting.**

**As he slung his jacket over his shoulder he noticed the crow that had disturbed him earlier. It was still perched in the oak tree, and it seemed to be watching him. There was wrongness about it.**

**He stared to send a probing thought toward it to examine the bird and stopped himself. Remember you promise. You don't use the powers unless it is absolutely necessary. Not unless there is no other choices.**

**He glanced once and saw that the crow had left the branches and dropped down on the rabbit.**

**There was something sinister in the way it spread its wings over the limp white body something sinister and triumphant. Stefan's throat tightened and he almost strode back to chase the bird away. Still, it had as much right to eat as the fox did he told himself.**

**As much right as he did.**

**It he encountered the bird again, he'd look into its mind he decided just now he tore his eyes from the sight of it and hurried on through the woods jaw set he didn't want to be late at Robert E. Lee High School.**

Elena put a marker in the book and closed the book marking her place and said "So that is the first chapter."

Damon said "Quite and opener don't you thing."

Stefan said "Brother why did you do that out their."

Damon flashed his fangs and said "To intimidate you to show you my power that I have."

Elena said "So you where here longer and followed Stefan."

Damon said "Yes I wanted to keep my promise to my brother. But also get to know you."

Elena got off the couch and Stefan and Damon stood why Elena put the book on the shelves making sure that nothing happened to it and said "I think that is enough for tonight pick up tomorrow."

Elena went to the guest room turned around and said "Well goodnight to you."

Stefan came up and kissed her on the lips and said "you sure you don't want to stay with me in my room."

Elena said "Not tonight I want to be alone."

Stefan went up glanced at Damon one more time. And Elena went to the guest room turned off the light and fell asleep but woke up when someone put their arms around her in the bed she looked up and saw that Damon was in her bed with Elena. Damon kissed her head and Elena was about to say something but he kissed her on the lips silenced her and Elena went right to sleep as Damon said "Night my princess of darkness."

* * *

**This is a new characters read book series I'm trying out I'm a big fan of the vampire diaries books and tv show. There are not that many out their so I thought I would be the first. So please tell me what you think so far. I want to know if i'm going in the right direction. I thought to make it a Damon/Elena story because I love that pair. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elena woke up with someone snuggled her under their arm head on chest but no heart beat like her own. Elena smiled for a moment thinking that it was Stefan and snuggled closer and kissed him. But this kiss was different then their was a whisper in her ear "Good morning to you too princess."

That caused Elena to gasp and get up Damon smiled and flashed his fangs at her. "Damon what are you doing here?"

"You didn't mind last night when I was here so I just stayed you know to keep you warm," said Damon. Elena couldn't help but smile at that thought.

Stefan came down and said "Ready to read love?"

Damon rolled his eyes at that. Elena said "Sure."

They all sat on the couch and Damon sat as close to Elena as possible. Damon took the book and said "I will read 'chapter 2...'

**Elena was surrounded the instant she stepped into the high school parking lot. Everyone was there, the whole crowd she hadn't seen since late June, plus four or five hangers on who hoped to gain popularity by association. One by one she accepted the welcoming hugs of her own group.**

**Caroline had grown at least an inch and was slinkier and more like a vogue model than ever. She greeted Elena coolly and stepped back again with her green eyes narrowed like a cat's.**

**Bonnie hadn't grown at all and her curly read head barely came up to Elena's chin as she flung her arms around Elena. Wait a minute-curls? Thought Elena. She pushed the smaller girl back.**

"**Bonnie! What did you do to your hair?"**

"**Do you like it I think it makes me look taller." Bonnie fluffed up the already fluffy bangs and smiled, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement, her little heart shaped face alight.**

**Elena moved on. "Meredith. You haven't changed at all."**

**This hug was equally warm on both sides. She had missed Meredith more than anyone, Elena thought looking at the tall girl Meredith never wore any makeup but then with perfect skin and heavy black lashes she didn't' need any. Right now she had one elegant eyebrow raised as she studied Elena.**

"**Well your hair is two shades lighter from the sun but where you tan? I thought you were living it up on the French Riviera."**

"**You know I never tan." Elena held up her hand for her own inspiration. The skin was flawless, kike porcelain but almost as fair and translucent as Bonnie.**

Damon stopped and whispered to Elena "You look perfect to me Elena those other girls are nothing compared to you. They envy you for your beauty."

Elena blushed of Corse it didn't show for she was a vampire but Damon put his arm around her he knew that caused Stefan to growl and hiss at his brother and Damon just shook it off.

"**Just a minute that reminds me,"Bonnie interjected, snatching one of Elena's hands"Guess what I learned from my cousin this summer?" Before anyone could speak she informed them "Palm reading!" **

**They were groans, and some laughter.**

"**Laugh all you want" said Bonnie not at all disturbed. "My cousin told me I'm psychic now let me see..." she peered into Elena's palm.**

"**Hurry up or were going to be late," said Elena a bit impatiently.**

"**All right all right. Now, this is your life line or is it your hear line?" in the crowd someone snickered "Quiet I'm reaching into the void. I see...I see..." all of a sudden Bonnie face went blank her eyes widen.**

"**You will meet a tall, dark stranger," Meredith murmured from behind her. There were giggles.**

"**Dark, yes and a stranger... But not tall." Bonnie voice was hushed and faraway.**

"**Although He was tall, once." Her wide brown eyes lifted to Elena's "But that impossible... Isn't it?" she dropped Elena's hand almost flinging it away "I don't want to see any more."**

"**Okay show's over. Let's go," Elena told the others, vaguely irritated. She'd always felt psychic tricks were just that...tricks. So why was she annoyed? Just because that morning she almost freaked out herself...**

**The girls started toward the school but a car motor stopped them all in their tracks "Well, now," Caroline said staring "Quite a car."**

"**Quite a Porsche," Meredith corrected dryly.**

**When the car came to a stop the door opened and they glimpsed the driver.**

"**Oh my god," Caroline whispered.**

"**You can say that again," breathed Bonnie**

**From where she stood, Elena could see he had a lean flat-muscled body. Faded jeans he probably had to peel off at night, tight t-shirt and a leather jacket of unusual cut. His hair was wavy and dark.**

**He wasn't tall though just average height. **

**Elena let out her breath.**

"**who is that masked man?" Meredith. And the remark was dark sunglasses completely covered the boy's eyes, shielding his face with a mask.**

"**That masked stranger," someone said**

"**Do you see that jacket? That's Italian as in Roma."**

"**Oh-oh. Elena's got that look again. The hunting look."**

"**Short-dark-and-handsome had better be careful."**

"**He isn't short he's perfect."**

Stefan looked at Elena and smiled and said "Thank you love your perfect too."

Damon snorted and said "Elena isn't perfect she is more she is beautiful not other woman can compare to her."

Elena blushed and smiled at Stefan but looked at Damon. Damon said "You know you don't belong with him. I can show you much more."

**Through the chatter, Caroline's voice suddenly rang out. "Oh come on Elena. You've already got Matt. What more do you want? What can you do with two that you can't do with one?"**

"**The same thing only longer." Said Meredith**

**The boy locked his car and was walking toward school Elena started after him the other girls right behind her in a close knit pack. **

"**Noblesse oblige," Meredith said softly.**

"**What?"**

"**IF you're going to be queen of the school, you have to put up with the consequences." Elena frowned at this they entered the building. Elena slowed her pace as she walked up to the office finally stopping to glance thoughtfully at the messages on the cork bulletin board by the door. **

**The other girls were openly gazing through the window and giggling "Nice real view." "That is deficiently an Armani Jacket." "You think he's from out of state."**

**Elena was training her ears for the boys' name. There seemed to be some kind of trouble in there" Mrs. Clarke. The admissions secretary was looking at a list and shaking her head. The boy said something, and Mrs. Clarke lifted her hands in a 'what can I say?" gesture. She ran a finger down the list and shook her head, the boy stared to turn away then turned back.**

**The boy's sunglasses were now in his hand. Mrs. Clarke seemed startled by something. Elena could see her blink several a times. Elena wished she could see more then the back of the boy's head. At last she found a form of some kind and wrote on it then turned it around pushed it towed the boy.**

**The boy wrote briefly on the form signing it probably and returned it. Mrs. Clarke started at it a second and turned it in. Her eyes never left the boy as he took his schedule and inclined his head in thanks and went out of the office. **

Damon stopped reading and flashed a smile at his brother and said "So you get on to me about compelling people but you can compel whoever you want."

Stefan said "I do mine for good reason you do it for hurt and pain and for your own gain there is a difference."

Damon grabbed him by the neck "Listen to me brother there is no difference and I do mine for food you're a vampire act like one."

Damon went back to his set setting closer to Elena as possible.

**Elena was wild with curiosity by now. What had just happened in there? And what did this stranger face look like. But as he emerged from the office he was settling his sunglasses in place again. Disappointment coursed through her.**

**Most of the people were turning away from the boy now, looking anywhere but at him Elena held her place by the window and gave a little toss of her head pulling the ribbon out of her hair so that it fell loose around her shoulders.**

**Without looking to either side the boy moved on down the hallway a chorus of sighs and whispers flared up the moment he was out of earshot.**

**Elena didn't hear anything.**

**He walked right by her, she thought dazed right by without a glance. Meredith was tugging my arm.**

"**What?"**

"**I said here's your schedule. We've got trig on the second floor right now. Come on."**

**Elena allowed Meredith to propel her down the corridor, up the flight of stairs and into a classroom. She slid into an empty seat. Fixed her eyes on the teacher at the front with out really seeing her. The shock still hadn't worn off.**

**He'd walked right by. Without a glance. She couldn't remember how long it had been since a boy had done that. They all looked; at least some whistled some stopped to talk some just stared.**

**And that had always been fine with Elena until now.**

**Most boys Elena reflected were like puppies, adorable in their place but expendable. A very few could be more than that could become real friends. Like Matt.**

Damon said in a whisper to Elena "You think right about how you treat the guys...just how I think of some humans."

Elena said "Where not the same."

Damon nuzzled her neck "Yes we do you just don't see it yet maybe by the end of the book you will."

**Matt had once been her boyfriend but that didn't seem to work out so Elena now thinks of him as a cousin or a brother a friend.**

**She liked Matt more than any other boy she'd known. And that was why she was going to have to tell him it was over.**

**She didn't know how to tell him in a letter she didn't know how to tell him now it wasn't that she was afraid he'd kick her fuss he just wouldn't understand. She didn't really understand herself.**

**And then she had to start all over again fortunately there was always fresh material no boy had ever resisted her successfully and no boy had ever ignored her until now.**

**The bell rang and everyone flooded out of the classroom, but Elena paused in the doorway she bit her lip scanning the river and students flowing though the hall then she spotted one of the hungers on front parking lot.**

"**Frances! Come here."**

**Frances came eagerly her plain face brightening.**

"**Listen, Frances, you remember that boy this morning?"**

"**With the Porsche and the-er-assets? How would I forget?"**

"**Well, I want his class schedule. Get it from the office if you can or copy it from him if you have to. But do it."**

Damon said "see Stefan she orders people around she is perfect for me. You wouldn't know what to do with her."

Stefan said "Elena has changed she does not do that anymore."

Elena said "Both of you stop and Damon can we just read."

Damon nodded but whispered "I like it when you order people around."

**Frances looked surprised for a moment then grinned and nodded. "Okay, Elena I'll try. I'll meet you at lunch if I can do it."**

"**Thanks." Elena said.**

"**You know you really are crazy," Meredith's voice said in her ear.**

"**What the use of being queen of the school if you can't pull a little rank sometimes?" said Elena "What is our next class?"**

"**General business. Here take it yourself." Meredith thrust a schedule at her. "I've got to run for chemistry later!"**

**The class went by fast and soon it was the lunch bell, she nodded greeting right and left as she walked to the cafeteria. Caroline was outside, posed casually against a wall with chin up shoulders back hips forward. The two boys she was talking to fell silent and nudge each other as Elena approached.**

"**Hi," Elena said briefly to the boys and to Caroline "Ready to for in and eat?"**

**Caroline's green eyes barely flickered towed Elena and pushed glossy auburn hair out of her face "What, at the royal table?" She said.**

**Elena was taken aback. She and Caroline had been friends since kindergarten, and they had always competed with each other. But latterly something had happened and they were friends no more.**

"**Well you're hardly as if you were a commoner," she said.**

"**Oh your right about that," said Caroline turning towed Elena, "A lot of things changed while you were gone this summer, Elena and just maybe your time on the throne are up."**

**She kept her voice quiet "Maybe but I wouldn't buy a scepter just yet if I were you, Caroline.' She turned and went into the lunchroom.**

**It was a relief to see Meredith and Bonnie, and Frances beside them. Elena felt her cheeks cool as she selected her lunch and went to join them.**

"**I got it," said Frances, waving a piece of paper as Elena sat down.**

"**And I have some good stuff," Bonnie said "Elena, listen to this. He's in my biology class, and I sit right across from him His name is Stefan Salvatore, and he's from Italy and he's boarding with old Mrs. Flowers on the edge of town." She said "He is so romantic Caroline dropped her books and he picked them up for her."**

**Elena made a face "How clumsy of Caroline what else happened?"**

"**Well that's all. He didn't really talk to her. He's very mysterious, you see. Mrs. Endicott my biology teacher, tried to get him to take off his glasses, but he wouldn't he has a medical condition."**

Damon said "What a cover up it is no wonder people found out about you."

Stefan hissed at him dragging Elena to him Elena didn't know where to go.

"**What kind of condition?"**

"**We don't know he didn't say."**

**Elena was looking over Frances sheet of paper biting her lip "He's in my seventh period, European History class anybody have that?"**

"**I do," said Bonnie "And I think Caroline does too. Oh and maybe Matt; he said something yesterday about how it was just his luck getting Mr. Tanner."**

**Marvelous Elena thought**

**Stefan was glad the school day was almost over. He wanted to get out of these crowed rooms and corridors just for a few minutes.**

**So many minds the pressure of so many thought patterns so may material voices surrounding him was making him dizzy.**

**One mind in particular stood out from the others. She had among those watching him the main corridor of the school. He didn't know what she looked like but her personality was powerful he felt sure he would recognize it.**

Damon said "Brother your right Elena is powerful to powerful for you like I said to you."

Elena said "Damon..."

Damon said "Stefan know this."

**Wonder about that later. He found his last classroom and sat down. And immediately he felt the presence of the mind again.**

**It glowed at the edge of his consciousness, a golden light soft and yet vibrant and for the first tie he could locate the girl was coming from. In front of him.**

**She turned around.**

**Katherine but of course it couldn't be. Katherine was dead; no one knew that better than he did.**

**Still the resemblance was uncanny that pale golden hair so fair it almost seemed to shimmer. That creamy skin, which had always made him think of swans or alabaster flushing faintly pink over the cheekbones. And the eyes Katherine eyes had been a color he had never seen before; darker then sky blue as rich as the lapis lazuli in her jeweled headband this girl had those same eyes.**

**And she smiled at him.**

**And he looked down. She was hurt even though the blocks he could feel that. He didn't care. In fact the was glad of it and he hoped it wouldn't keep her way from him.**

**The teacher was pacing about the room like a ferret, asking questions and Stefan deliberately fixed his attention on the man. At first he was puzzled for although none of the students knew the answers the questions kept coming then he realized that that was the man's purpose to shame the students.**

**He found a girl with red curls and questions her she looked wretched as he turned away from her to address the class "You see what I mean? You think you're pretty hot stuff you're seniors now ready to graduate well let me tell you some of you aren't ready to graduate kindergarten like this no idea about the French revolution thinks Marie Antoinette was a silent film star."**

**Student all around Stefan shifted in their sits uncomfortable about what the teacher said.**

"**All right let try another era." The teacher swung around to the same girl "During the Renaissance-" he broke off "You do know what the renaissance is don't you the period between the thirteenth and seventeenth centuries in which Europe rediscovered the great artist and thinkers" he stopped and said "During the renaissance what would students your age do doing at school well any idea at all any guesses?"**

**The girls said "Playing foot ball?"**

**The teachers laughed and said "Hardly!" he snapped and said "You think this is a joke well in those days students your age would already be proficient in several languages. They would also have master logic math tics, astronomy, and glimmer. They would be ready to go on to a university in which every course was taught in Latin. Football would be absolute the last thing on-"**

"**Excuse me."**

"**what what did you say?"**

"**I said excuse me," Stefan repeated, removing his glasses and standing up "But you're wrong students in the renaissance were encouraged to participate in game. They were taught that a healthy body goes with a healthy mend. And they certainly played team games football and other sports."**

**Students were grinning they teachers face dropped blood red.**

**The bell rang Stefan put his glassed back on quickly and gathered his books he already drawn more attention to himself then needed. And he didn't want to have to look at the blond girl again. Bedsides he needed to get out of here quickly there was a burning sensation in the back of his throat. **

**As he reached the door someone shouted "Hey did they really play football back then?"**

**He grinned and said "Oh yes sometimes with the severed heads of prisoners of war."**

**Elena watched him as he went he'd deliberately turned away from her. He'd snubbed her purpose and in front of Caroline who'd been watching like a hawk. Tears burned in her eyes, but at that moment only one thought burned in her mind.**

**She'd have him even if it killed her if it killed both of them she'd have him.**

Damon put the book down and marked it and said "Well Stefan you hurt Elena on the first day you see this is why Elena shouldn't be yours."

That was it for Stefan he knocked Damon over fangs out but Damon pulled him against the wall and said "It would be wise brother it you don't do that again. This is your last chance your alive because I know Elena would not like that."

Damon released him "Now why don't we move on. Elena your thoughts are so fun. I told you you were like me taking what you want ordering them around."

Stefan got up and said "she is nothing like you."

Elena said "Damon can we move on please."

Damon got on the couch next to her "Of course princess. Oh and Stefan I can't believe you thought she was Katherine you can't tell the difference in a vampire and human. But Elena is so different from Katherine remember that."

Elena said "Let's read the next chapter."

Damon said "Of course my princess."

With that Damon handed the book to Stefan.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. So here is chapter 2 please review so that I can update quicker**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Damon said "Brother why don't you read."

Stefan said "Why don't we call everyone else so that they can read with us?"

Elena looked around and thought she did not want her friends to find out all that was going on maybe after this book but not right now. "Stefan why don't we just read do you want everyone to find out what was going on?"

Stefan said "Well no."

Damon who had put the book in Stefan's hand and then pulled Elena to him said "Then brother start to read."

Stefan tried to get Elena to him but Damon hissed at him and Elena shook her head no at him not wanting a fight to break out.

Stefan sighed and read "**Chapter 3...**

**The first light of dawn was streaking the night sky with pink and palest green. Stefan watched it from the window of his room in the boarding house. He had rented this room specifically because of the trapdoor in the ceiling, a trapdoor that opened onto the window's walk on the roof above. Just now that door was open. And a cool damp wind blew down the ladder below it. Stefan was fully dressed, but not because he was up early. He was never been to sleep.**

**He'd just returned from the woods, and a few scraps of wet leaf clung to the side of his boot. He brushed them off fastidiously. The comment of the students yesterday had not escaped him, and he knew they had been staring at his clothes. He had always dressed in the best not merely out of vanity, but because it was the right thing to do. He tutor had often said it: An aristocrat should dress as befits his position. If he does not he is showing contempt for others. Everyone had a place in the world, and his place had once been among the nobility. Once**

**Why was he dwelling on these things? Of course he would have realized that playing the role of a student was likely to bring his own students days back. Now the memories came thick and fast, as if he were skimming through the pages of a journal, his eyes catching an entry here and there. One flashed before him vividly now: his father's face when Damon had announced he was quitting the university. He would never forget that. He had never seen his father so angry...**

"**What do you mean, you are not going back?" Giuseppe was usually a fair man, but he had a temper and his elder son brought out the violence in him.**

Stefan stopped reading when Damon said "So we are having flash backs from the past now are we."

Stefan said "so we are. I guess that Elena will get more of an insight of what happens get a better picture..." with that Stefan looked at Damon.

Damon laughed and said "Of how in this flash back how father favored you and not me."

Stefan said "You know that is not true and Elena is with me if you forgot."

Damon said "We shall see brother."

Stefan had Elena near him. Elena said "Damon did your father really not treat you right?"

Damon said "He always favored Stefan. Always thought he was better."

Elena said "Parents shouldn't do that."

Damon pulled Elena to him and said "Yes my princess but that is in the past. I love how you see the world," Damon flashed his fang teeth and his black eyes flashed with light as Stefan looked like he was going to jump and stake Damon.

**Just now that son was dabbing at his lips with a saffron—colored silk handkerchief. "I would have thought even you could understand such a simple sentence, Father. Shall I repeat it in Latin for you?"**

Elena said "You speak Latin?"

Stefan said "Yes but I kind of forgot it I only speak Italian now."

Damon said "I think she was asking me brother. And Yes I do and still do and speak Italian and many other languages."

Elena said "I would love to speak other languages even Italian."

Damon whispered in her ear "I can teach you princess."

Elena said "really?"

Damon said "For a price."

That stopped Elena but she did blush.

"**Damon-"Stefan began tightly, appalled at this disrespect but his father interrupted.**

"**You are telling me that I, Giuseppe, Conte Di Salvatore, will have to face my friends knowing that my son is a scioparto? A ne er-do-well? An idler who makes no useful contribution to Florence?" Servants were edging away as Giuseppe worked himself into a rage.**

**Damon did not even blink. "Apparently. If you can call those who fawn on you in the hopes that you will lend them money your friends."**

"**Sporco Parassito!" cried Giuseppe, rising from his chair. "Is it not bad enough that when you are at school you waste your time and my money? Oh, yes, I know all about the gambling, the jousting, and the woman. And I know that if it were not for your secretary and your tutors you would be failing every course. But now you mean to disgrace me utterly. And why? Why?" his large hand whipped out to grasp Damon's chin. "So that you may return to your hunting and hawking?"**

**Stefan had to give his brother credit; Damon did not wince. He stood almost lounging in his father's grip, every inch the aristocrat, from the elegantly plain cap on his dark head to his ermine-trimmed cloak to his soft leather shoes. His upper lip was curved in a line of pure arrogance.**

Elena said "You liked to get arose out of your father didn't you."

Damon flashed his two minute smile and said "He can call me a bastard of a child but you know what I don't care he can bit me but I don't give him any satisfaction."

Elena had to smile at that that was a trait Elena liked about Damon him standing up for himself and others he does not show his emotion but sometimes Elena can see them.

**You've gone too far this time, thought Stefan, watching the two men whose eyes were locked together. Even you won't be able to charm your way out this time.**

Elena gasped and said "Stefan! How could you just watch and not do anything to stop the two from almost fighting or worse can't you defend your brother!"

Stefan said "There was nothing I could do you know that Elena."

Elena said "Stefan..."

Damon said "Don't worry about it Elena I was fine. And you know my brother he was not going to go against him father would have done something to him. Just think of Stefan as a lap dog."

Elena said "Damon..."

But no words came out of her mouth. And Damon smiled at that.

**But just then there was a light step in the study doorway turning, Stefan had been dazzled by eyes the color of lapis lazuli, framed with long golden lashes. It was Katherine. Her father Baron Von Swartzchild, had brought her from the cold lands of the German Princes to the Italian countryside, hoping it would help her recover from a prolonged illness. And since the day she had arrived everything had changed for Stefan.**

"**I beg your pardon. I did not mean to intrude." Her voice was soft and clear. She made a slight motion as if to leave.**

"**No don't go. Stay." Stefan said quickly. He wanted to say more, to catch her hand but he didn't dare. Not with his father here. All he could do was gaze into this jewel like blue eyes that were raised to his.**

"**yes, stay," Giuseppe said. And Stefan saw that his father's thunderous expression had lightened and that he had released Damon. He stepped forward, straightened the heavy fold of his long fur-trimmed gown. "Your father should be returning from his business in the city today, and he will be delighted to see you. But your cheeks are pale little Katherine. You are not ill again, I hope?"**

"**You know I am always pale sir. I do not use rouge like your bold Italian girls."**

"**You don't need it," said Stefan before he could stop himself, and Katherine smiled at him. She was so beautiful an ache began in his chest.**

**His father continued, "And I see all to little of you during the day you seldom give us the pleasure of your company until twilight."**

"**I have my studies and devotions in my own rooms' sir." Said Katherine quietly her lashes dropping. Stefan knew this was not true, but he said noting he would never betray Katherine secret. She looked up at his father again "But I am her now sir."**

"**Yes, yes, that is true. And I must see that tonight we have a very special meal for your father's return. Damon...we shall speak later." As Giuseppe motioned to a servant and strode out, Stefan turned to Katherine in delight. It was seldom they could speak to each other without the presence of his father or of Gudren, her stolid German Maid.**

**But what Stefan saw then was like a blow to his stomach. Katherine was smiling the little secret smile that she had often shared with him. But she was not looking at him. She was looking at Damon.**

**Stefan hated his brother at that moment hated Damon dark beauty and grace and the sensuality that drew women to him like a moths to a flame. He wanted in that instant, to strike Damon, to smash that beauty to pieces, instead he had to stand and watch Katherine moved slowly toward his brother, step by step, her golden brocade gown whispering on the tiled floor.**

**And even as he watched Damon held out a hand to Katherine, And smiled the cruel smile of triumph...**

**Stefan turned away from the window sharply.**

**Why was he reopening open wounds? But even as he though he drew out the slender gold chain he wore under his shirt. His thumb and froe finger caressed the ring that hung from it then he held it up to the light.**

**The little circlet was exquisitely worked in gold, and five centuries had dimmed its luster. It was set with one stone a lapis the size of his little fingernail. Stefan looked at it, then at the heavy silver ring also set with lapis on his own hand. In his chest was a familiar tightness**

**He could not forget the past, and he didn't really wish to despite everything that happened he cherished Katherine's memory. But there was one memory he must truly not disturb one page of the journal he must not turn. If he had relived that horror, that...abomination, he would go mad. As he been mad that day, that final day, when he looked upon his own damnation...**

**Why had he even come to Fell's Church?**

**He hoped to find peace here, but that was impossible he would never he accepted he would never rest. Because he was evil. He could not change what he was.**

**Elena was up even earlier than usual that morning. She could hear Aunt Judith pottering about in her room, getting ready for her shower. Margaret was still fast asleep, curled up like a little mouse in her bed Elena passed her younger sister's half-open door noiselessly and continued how the hallway to get herself out of the house.**

Damon and Stefan stopped reading when they heard Elena sniffle ling Damon had a hand on her lap rubbing it up and down and Stefan took her hand.

Elena had tears in her eyes thinking about her sister Margaret. She did miss her sister so much all the time her sister was the most important thing the last piece of her past that tied her to her parents too.

Stefan said "Love what is wrong?"

Damon said "Brother can't you see she misses her sister unlike us she actually like her family her sibling."

Stefan said "Love if there was a way we would tell her."

Damon said "There is a way too."

Elena looked up and looked at Damon. "Damon what are you talking about?"

Damon said "We could bring her over for a month compel her aunt to think she is visiting or on a long vacation trip at school."

Stefan said "Damon there is no way to do that too many people and how do we explain her sister still alive or us or the book."

Damon said "we can come up with a story and besides what can a 6 year old say. Elena needs someone to talk to and someone from her past."

Elena said "Damon could we?"

Stefan said "But little lovely love..."

Elena looked at him tears coming down and Stefan sighed and smiled at her. Damon smiled and put Elena hand in his "Then it is settled we can pick a date and she can come over."

**The airs was fresh and clear this morning; the quince tree was inhabited only by the usual jays and sparrows. Elena, who had gone to bed with a throbbing headache, lifted her face to the clear blue sky and breathed deeply.**

**She felt much better than she had yesterday. She'd promised to meet Matt before school, and though she wasn't looking forward to it she was sure it was going to be all right.**

**Matt lived only two streets away from the high school. It was a simple frame house, kike all the others on that street, except that maybe the swing on the porch were a little shabbier, and the paint was peeling. Matt was already standing outside, and for a moment her heart picked up at the sight of him.**

**Matt Honeycutt was all-American. His blond hair was cropped short for the football season, and his skin was sunburn from working outdoors on his grandparents' farm. His blue eyes were honest and straightforward. And just today, as he held out his arms to hug her gently, they were a little sad.**

"**You want to come inside?"**

"**No. Let's just walk," Elena said. They went side by side without touching. Maples and black walnut trees lined this streets and air still had morning hush.**

"**so you still haven't told me about France." He said.**

"**Oh it was great," said Elena. She glanced sideways at him. He was looking at the sidewalk, to. "Everything about it was great," she continued, trying to put some enthusiasm in her voice. "The people, the food, everything. It was really..." her voice trailed off, and she laughed nervously.**

"**Yea, I know. Great," he finished for her. He stopped and stood looking down at his scuffed tennis shoes. Elena recognized them from last year.**

"**You know, you look pretty great right now," He said.**

**Elena opened her mouth in dismay, but he was speaking again.**

"**And I guess you have something to tell me." She stared at him, and he smiled, and crooked, rueful smile. Then he held out his arms again.**

"**Oh, Matt," she said, hugging him hard. "Matt you are the nicest guy I've ever met. I don't deserve you."**

"**Oh, so that's why you're dumping me," said Matt as they started waking again. "Because I'm too good for you. I should have realized that before."**

**She punched him in the arm. "No, that isn't why, and I am not dumping you. We're going to be friends, right?"**

"**Oh, sure. Oh, absolutely."**

"**Because that's what I've realized we are." She stopped, looking up at him again. "Good friends. Be honest, now Matt isn't that how you really feel about me?"**

**He looked at her, and then rolled his eyes heavenward. "Can I take the fifth on that?" he said. As Elena's face fell, he added, "It doesn't have anything to do with that new guy, does it?"**

"**No," Elena said after a hesitation, and then added quickly, "I haven't even met him yet. I don't know him."**

"**But you want to. No don't say it." He put an arm around her and gently turned her. "Come on, let's head toward school. If we have time, I'll even buy you a doughnut."**

**As they walked, something thrashed in the walnut tree above them. Matt whistled and pointed. "Look at that! Biggest crow I've ever seen."**

**Elena looked, but it was already gone.**

**School that day was merely a convenient place for Elena to review her plan.**

**She had woken up this morning knowing what to do. And today she gathered as much information as she could on the subject on Stefan Salvatore. This wasn't hard because everone at Rebert E. Lee was talking about him.**

**When Elena arrived for Euro History Class that afternoon, she was greeted by a low whistle in the hall. Dick Darter and Tyler Smallwood were loitering there. A couple of prize jerks she thought. Ignoring the whistle and their staring. They thought being tackle and safety on the varsity football team mad them hot stuff. She kept an eye on them as she went into the corridor herself refreshing her lipstick and fiddling with her compact.**

**She given Bonnie her special instruction and the plan were ready to be put into effect as soon as Stefan showed up. The compact mirror gave her a wonderful view of the hall behind her.**

**Still she had missed him coming in somehow. He was beside her suddenly and she snapped the compact shut as he passed. She meant to stop him but something happened before she could. Stefan tensed or at least there was something about him that seemed wary all at once. Just then Dick and Tyler stepped in front of the door to the history classroom blocking the way.**

"**Excuse me." It was the same tone he'd used with the history teacher quiet detached.**

**Dick and Tyler looked at each other, then all around as if hearing spirit voices.**

"**Scoozi?" Tyler said in a falsetto. "Scoozi me? Me Scoozi? Jasuzzi?" they both laughed.**

**Elena watched measles tighten under the T-shirt in font of her. This was completely unfair; they were both taller then Stefan, and Tyler was about twice as broad.**

"**Is there a problem here?" Elena was as startled as the boys were at the new voice behind her. She turned t o see Matt. His blue eyes were hurt.**

**Elena bit her lips on a smile as Tyler and Dick moved slowly resentfully out of the way. Good old Matt, she thought. But now good old Mat was walking into the class beside Stefan, and she was left following them staring at the backs of the T-shirts. When they sat down she slid into the desk behind Stefan where she could watch him without being watched herself her plan would have to wait until after class.**

**Matt rattling change in his pocket which meant he wanted to say something.**

"**Uh, hey," he began at last, uncomfortably. "Those guys you know..."**

**Stefan laughed. It was a bitter sound. "Who am I to judge?" there was more emotion in his voice than Elena had heard before even when he had spoken to Mr. Tanner. And that emotion was raw unhappiness. "Anyway why should I be welcome here?" he finished almost to himself.**

"**Why shouldn't you be?" Matt had been staring at Stefan now his jaw squared with decision. "Listen," he said "You were talking about football yesterday well our star wide receiver tore a ligament yesterday afternoon, and we need a replacement. Tryouts are this afternoon what do you think?"**

"**Me?" Stefan sounded caught off guard. "Ah...I don't know if I could."**

"**Can you run?"**

"**Can-?" Stefan half turned toward Matt, and Elena could see a faint hint of a smile curve his lips. "Yes."**

"**Can you catch?"**

"**Yes."**

"**That's all a wide receiver has to do. I'm a quarterback. If you can catch h what I throw and run with it, you can play."**

"**I see." Stefan was actually almost smiling. And thought Matt's mouth was serious his blue eyes were dancing. Astonished at herself, Elena realized she was jealous.**

**Stefan's smile disappeared and said "Thanks you...but no. I have other commitments."**

**At that moment bonnie and Caroline arrived at class started.**

**Elena repeated to herself through class "Hello I'm Elena Gilbert I'm on the Senior Welcoming /committee and I've been assigned to show you around the school. Now you wouldn't want to get me in trouble would you by not letting me do my job?" that last with wide eyes but only if he looked like he might try to get out of it. It was virtually foolproof. He was a sucker for madens who needed to be rescued.**

**Halfway through class a girl behind her passed her a note. Elena opened it and recognized bonnie's handwriting it read "I kept C. away for as long as I could. What happened? Did it work?"**

**Elena looked up to see Bonnie twisted around in her front row seat. Elena pointed to the note and shook her head and mouthing "After Class."**

**The bell rang Tanner gave some last-minute instructions about oral reports and dismissed them. Then everybody sprang up at once. Here goes thought Elena. And with her heart pounding she stopped into Stefan's path blocking his escape.**

**Her mind went blank what was it she was supposed to say? She opened her mouth, and somehow the worlds came out that she had practiced "HI, My names Elena Gilbert, and I'm on the Senior Welcoming Committee and I've been assigned-"**

"**I'm sorry; I don't have time." For a minute she couldn't believe he was speaking, that he wasn't even going to give her a chance to finish. Her mouth went right on with the speech.**

"**-To show you around the school-"**

"**I'm sorry; I can't I have to-to get to football tryouts." Stefan turned to Matt. Who was standing by looking amazed? "You said they were right after school, didn't you?"**

"**Yes," Matt said slowly. "But-"**

"**Then I'd better get moving. Maybe you could show me the way."**

**Matt looked helplessly at Elena then shrugged. "Well sure. Come on." He glanced back once as they left. Stefan didn't.  
Elena found herself looking around at a circle of interested observer including Caroline, who was openly smirking Elena felt numbness in her body and a fullness in her throat she couldn't stand it one more second. She turned and walked as quickly as she could from the room.**

Stefan closed the book and looked at Elena and said "Elena I didn't mean to make you feel that."

Elena said "It is OK Stefan you didn't mean too."

Damon hissed and said "Sure Stefan doesn't mean a lot of things but you didn't have to do that to Elena that proves one thing that you don't care that much about her."

Stefan stood up and said "And you would?"

Damon got right up to Stefan looked him directly in the eyes and said "Yes I would I would treat her like a queen like no one else mattered in the world. The first day I met her and saw her if I was you I would swoop her off her feet and make it clear that she was mine."

Elena gasped and Damon smiled a fang smile at her. Stefan said "I was trying to protect her."

Damon said "Yea like you did at school when you couldn't even get those boys out of your way or compel them that is how week you are. "

Stefan said "You don't now anything I love Elena with all my heart she is nothing like you at all. And I will fight for Elena till the end."

Damon said "So will I and like I said let the best brother win. Another thing brother all those guys around Elena I wouldn't let any guy look at her if she was mine which she will be. Any buy that stared at my queen will end up dead."

Elena decided to end it now "Let us end this day and continue this tomorrow. Damon...Stefan you said you could get my sister I would love to see her again."

Stefan smiled at her but said "Love I don't think..."

Damon said "Of course we can tomorrow it will be a surprise for you and your sister."

Elena smiled "Thank you Damon."

With that Elena put the book up and Stefan gave her a kiss and went upstairs "You can sleep in my room anytime you want too if you get lonely."

Elena nodded and turned to the guest room and Damon sat on her bed. Elena wasn't about to repeat what happened last time. Elena sighed and said "Damon you can't just..."

Before she finished Damon had her in his arms and carried her in his arms up the stairs to his room and put her on his bed crawled into it and tucked her in the black silk sheets and kissed her on the lips and said "This is where you belong with me by my side always with me and wake up with me. No other guy deserves you they don't understand you my princess of darkness."

Elena said "Damon..."

Damon said "Shush... go to sleep my princess."

Damon kissed her and she closed her eyes all protest forgotten and Damon pulled her to him and closed his black eyes a smile on his lips his plans falling into place.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. Here is chapter 3 please review so that I can now what to do next and if I'm going in the right direction.**

**Maraudergirl15**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 what could go wrong (Read the vampire Diaries Series)

Elena woke up with the bright light of morning and looked over and saw that she was not in her room but in a room covered in black and a wooden bed with black sheets. Elena was thinking she was in Damon's room she had to be she had only looked in the door a couple of times but she knew that she was not in her room. Elena got out of her thoughts with someone hand up her shirt wrapped around her waist. And someone rubbing their noise up her neck and kissing it with the tip of their fangs. Elena gasped and bolted out of the bed but was pulled back she turned around and saw that it was Damon his black eyes shining and he flashed her a fang smile "Morning love."

Elena sighed she remembered Damon carried her up here last night and wouldn't let her go. "Damon you can't keep doing this you know..."

Damon cut her off by kissing her and said "Elena you know that you belong with me and the book will prove it I can't wait till I come in and here your thoughts I bit there better then Stefan."

Elena sighed she tried to get up Damon wouldn't let her so she just sat there and waited till her had enough and then he slowly let her go. Damon smiled and directed her to the shower. It was right across in his room and saw how bigger his room was then Stefan's.

Elena got done went down stairs Stefan was already down stairs and Damon pulled her to the couch book already in hand and Stefan sat across handing out the breakfast of blood. Elena took the blood she was trying to do the Stefan diet all though Damon tried to pursue her to join him in hunts. She drank and Damon smiled and she knew it was human Damon must have switched it when Stefan wasn't looking she didn't say anything to Stefan.

Elena took the book from Damon and read "Chapter 4...

**By the time Elena reached her locker, the numbness was wearing off and the lump in her throat was trying to dissolve into tears. But she wouldn't cry in school, she told herself she wouldn't. After closing her locker, she made for the main exit.**

**For the second day in a row, she was coming home from school right after the last bell, and alone. Aunt Judith wouldn't be able to cope. But when Elena reached her house, Aunt Judith's car was not in the driveway she and Margaret must have gone out to the market. The house was still and peaceful as Elena let herself in...**

Elena stopped reading when she heard a knock at the door she turned to the Salvatore brothers and said "Who could that be?"

Damon smiled and said "I got a surprise for you my queen."

Damon opened the door and a small child voice said "My aunt told me to come.

Elena hadn't heard that voice in years she had tears in her eyes as a girl with curly dark blonde hair and blue eyes she saw Elena and said "Elli!"

Margaret ran up to her and she hugged her in her arms brought her to the couch. Elena said "Damon how is this possible."

Damon shrugged and smiled "I told your aunt that she was going to a field trip for 3 days and she nodded. So she can stay here for a while."

Elena smiled and hugged him. Margaret said "I thought you were gone. What are we doing?"

Elena smiled and said "Reading about my life."

Margaret snuggled into her sisters arm Elena didn't even mind that Damon had his arms around her. Stefan just stared at them but smiled because Elena was happy with her sister.

**She was glad for the stillness; she wanted to be alone right not. But on the other hand she didn't exactly know what to do with herself. Now that she could cry, she found that tears wouldn't come. She let her backpack sag to the floor in the front hall and walked slowly into the living room.**

**It was a handsome, impressive room, the only part the house besides Elena's bedroom that belonged to the original structure.**

Stefan murmured to himself "At least that Damon couldn't get into."

Damon laughed as he had his arm tightly around Elena in a possessive matter and whispered in her ear "Oh if only he knew. You were so giving that night just shows how we fit together you and me. You almost gave in."

Elena whispered back "No...Damon..."

Damon shushed me and rubbed my neck. Stefan said "What was that Damon and get away from her."

Margaret gave a whimper. Elena shushed her sister. Damon said "If only you knew brother. And Elena is comfortable where she is."

**That first house had been built before 1861 and had been almost completely burned in the civil war. All that could be saved was this room with its elaborate fireplace framed by scrolled molding and the big bedroom above. Elena's father's great-grandfather had built a new house, and gilberts had lived in it ever since.**

**The fullness in her throat was back but still not tears would come. Everything inside her was contradictory. She didn't want company; and yet she was achingly lonely. She did want to think but now that she was trying to, her thoughts eluding her like mice running from a white owl.**

**White owl...hunting bird...flesh eater...crow, she thought. "Biggest crow I've ever seen," matt had said.**

**Her eyes stung again. Poor Matt. She'd hurt him, but he'd been so nice about it. He'd even been nice to Stefan.**

**Stefan. Her heart thudded once, hard, squeezing two hot tears out of her eyes. There she was crying at last. She was crying with anger and humiliation and frustration and what else?**

**Elena was out of her thoughts when she heard "Elena!"**

**Elena jumped her reverie shattered. But it wasn't Stefan Salvatore calling her, it was Aunt Judith rattling the front door open**

"**Elena? Elena!' and that was Margaret, her voice shrill and piping. "Are you home?"**

**Misery welled up in Elena again, and she glanced around the kitchen. She couldn't face her Aunt's worried question or Margaret's innocent cheerful right now. Not with her eyelashes wet and new tars threatening any minute. She made a lightning decision and quietly slipped out the back door as the front door as the front door banged shut.**

**Once off the back porch and into the yard, she hesitated. She didn't want to run into anyone she knew. But where could she got to be alone?**

**The answer came almost instantly. Of course she go see Mom and Dad.**

**It was fairly long walk; almost to the edge of town but over the last three years it had become familiar to Elena. She crossed over Wickery Bridge and climbed the hill, past the ruined church, then down into the little valley below.**

**This part of the cemetery was well-kept it was the old section that was allowed to run slightly wild. Here the grass was neatly trimmed and bouquets of flowers mad splashes of bright color. Elena sat down by the big marble headstone with "Gilbert" carved into the front.**

"**Hi, Mom Hi, Dad," she whispered. She leaned over to place a purple impatiens blossom she'd picked along the way in front of the market. Then she curled her legs under her and just sat.**

**She'd come here often after the accident. Margaret had been only one at the time of the car crash; she didn't really remember them. But Elena did. Now she let her mind leaf back through memories and the lump in her throat swelled. And the tars came easier. She missed them so much, still. Mother so young and beautiful, and father, with a smile that crinkled up his eyes.**

**She was lucky to have Aunt Judith, of course. It wasn't every aunt who would quit her job and move back into little town to take care of tow orphaned nieces. And Robert, Aunt Judith's fiancé, was more like a stepfather to Margaret than an uncle-to-be by marriage.**

**Where did she belong now? She wondered. The easy answer was, here, in Fell's Church, where she'd lived all her life. But lately the easy answer seemed wrong. Lately she felt there must be something else out there for her, some place she would recognize at once and call home.**

**A shadow fell over her, and she looked up startled. For an instant the two figures standing over her were alien, unfamiliar, vaguely menacing. She stared frozen.**

"**Elena," said the smaller figure fussily hand on hips, "Sometimes I worry about you I really do."**

**Elena blinked and then laughed shortly. It was Bonnie and Meredith. "What does a person have to do to get a little privacy around her?"**

"**Tell us to go away," Suggested Meredith, but Elena just shrugged. Meredith and Bonnie had often come out her to find her in the months after the accident. Suddenly, she felt glad and that, and grateful to them both. If nowhere else, she belonged with the friends who cared about here. She didn't mind if they knew she had been crying, and she accepted the crumpled tissue Bonnie offered her and wiped her eyes. The three of them sat together in silence for a little while, watching the wind ruffle the stand of oak trees at the edge of the cemetery.**

Stefan smiled and said "That is my lovely Elena always caring."

Damon rolled his eyes and said "But there is so much more to Elena a fire in her that you wouldn't know what to do with. And a darkness, and power, more to me then to you."

Stefan hissed and knocked Damon down. But Damon pulled him off fangs showing and all "Don't do that again brother I don't care if Elena gets made if you're gone she will come to me so last chance I am stronger then you when will you learn that," Damon whispered so Elena wouldn't hear it all.

Damon got back up rubbed Margaret's hair and sat close to Elena smiling at him that made Elena shiver.

"**I'm sorry about what happened, Bonnie said at last in a soft voice. "That was really terrible."**

"**And your middle name is 'Tact," said Meredith. "It couldn't have been that bad, Elena."**

"**You weren't there." Elena felt herself go hot all over again at the memory. 'It was terrible. But I don't care anymore," she added flatly, defiantly. "I'm finished with him. I don't' want him anyway."**

Damon whispered "If only that was true...but it will soon be."

"**Elena!"**

"**I don't, Bonnie. He obviously thinks he's too good for-for Americans. So he can just take those designer sunglasses and..."**

**There were snorts of laughter from the other girls. Elena wiped her nose and shook her head. "So,' she said to Bonnie, determinedly changing the subject, "At least Tanner seemed in a better mood today."**

**Bonnie looked martyred. "Do you know that he made me sign up to be very first one to give my oral report? I don't care, though; I'm going to d mine on the druids, and-"**

"**On the what?"**

"**Droo-ids. The weird old guys who built Stonehenge and id magic and stuff in ancient England. I'm descended from them, and that's why I'm psychic."**

**Meredith snorted, but Elena frowned at the blade of grass she twirling between her fingers. "Bonnie did you really see something yesterday in my palm?" she asked.**

"**I don't know if I did."**

"**She knew where you where," said Meredith "I thought of looking at the coffee shop and Bonnie said "She is in the cemetery."**

"**Did I?" Bonnie looked faintly surprised "Well there you see my grandmother in Edinburgh has the second sight and so do I. it always skips a generation."**

"**And you're descended from the druids," Meredith said.**

"**We'll its true. In Scotland they keep up the old traditions. You wouldn't believe some of the things they do. My grandmother has a way to find out who you're going to marry and when you're going to die. She says I'm going to die early."**

"**Bonnie!"**

"**She did. I'm going to be young and beautiful in my coffin. Don't you think that is romantic?"**

"**No, I don't I think it's disgusting."**

"**So who are you going to marry, Bonnie?" said Meredith.**

"**I don't know. My grandmother told me the ritual for finding out but I never tried it. Of Corse" Bonnie said. "He has to be outrageously rich and totally gorgeous. Like our mysterious dark stranger. Particularly if nobody else wants him." She cast a wicked glace at Elena.**

**Elena refused the bait. "What about Tyler Smallwood/ his father's certainly rich enough."**

"**And he's not bad looking," agreed Meredith. "You know if you're an animal lover. All those big white teeth."**

**Elena said "I've decided what to do my oral report on," She said watching with narrow eyes as Bonnie finger combed grass out of her curls.**

"**What?" said Meredith?**

"**The Italian Renaissance."**

"**Aha," said Meredith "So the tiger returned."**

**Elena gave her a feral grin. Her shaken confidence had returned to her. And though she didn't understand it herself, she knew once thing: she wasn't going to let Stefan Salvatore get away alive.**

"**All right," she said "Now listen you tow nobody else can know about this or I'll be laughing stock of the school. And Caroline would just love any excuse to make me look ridiculous. But I do still want him, and I'm going to have him I don't know how yet but I am until I come up with a plan, though, we're going to give him the cold shoulder."**

"**Oh, we are?"**

"**Yes, we are. You can't have him, Bonnie, he's mine and I have to be able to trust you completely."**

"**Wait a minute," said Meredith a glint in her eye. She unclasped the cloisonné pin from her blouse, then, holding up her thumb made a quick jab. "Bonnie gives me your hand."**

"**Why?" said Bonnie.**

"**Because I want to marry you. Why do you think idiot?**

"**But Oh all right. OW!"**

"**Now you Elena." Meredith pricked Elena's thumb efficiently and then squeezed it to get a drop of blood. "Now," she continued looking at the other two with sparkling dark eyes. "We all press our thumbs together and swear. Especially you, Bonnie. Swear to keep this secret and to do whatever Elena asks in relation to Stefan."**

"**Look swearing in blood is dangerous," Bonnie protested seriously "It means you have to stick to your oath no matter what happens, no matter what, Meredith."**

"**I know," said Meredith 'That's why I'm telling you to do it. I remember what happened with Mickael Martin."**

**Bonnie made a face "Oh, all right. I'll swear," closing her eyes she said "I swear to keep this a secret and to do anything Elena asks about Stefan."**

**Meredith repeated the oath. Elena said "And I swear not to rest until he belongs to me."**

Damon leaned over and whispered in Elena's ear "And I swear that one day you will be mine maybe by the end of this book."

Elena glared at him but blushed.

**A gust of cold wind blew through the cemetery fanning the girls hair and sending dry leaves fluttering on the ground. Bonnie gasp and pulled back, and they all looked around, then giggled nervously.**

"**It's dark," said Elena surprised.**

"**We'd better get home," said Meredith and stood up bonnie stood after.**

"**Good-Bye," said Elena softly facing the headstone and then started off and said "Let's go."**

**Then temperature dropped out side with the setting sun Elena said "I'm freezing." She said Pausing for a moment by the black hole that had once been the church door and looking down at the landscape below.**

"**It looks different doesn't it in the dark I mean," she unsteadily she didn't know how to say what she really meant that it was not a place for the living.**

"**We could go the long way," said Meredith "But that would mean another twenty minutes of walking."**

"**I don't mind going this way," said Bonnie "I always said I wanted to be buried down there in the old one."**

"**Will you stop talking about being buried!" said Elena snapped and she started dow the hill feeling uncomfortable. She slowed until Bonnie and Meredith caught up with her. Elena stopped.**

"**Why did you stop?" said Meredith.**

"**I just...I'm sorry." Elena murmured but when she forced herself to turn her immediately stiffened "Bonnie?"She said "Bonnie what's wrong?"**

**Bonnie was staring straight out into the graveyard her lips parted her eyes as wide and blank as the stone cherub's fear washed through Elena's stomach "Bonnie, stop it it's not funny."**

**Bonnie mad no reply.**

"**Bonnie!" said Meredith she and Elena looked at each other, and suddenly Elena knew she had to get away. She whirled to stay down the path but a strange voice spoke behind her.**

"**Elena," the voice said it wasn't Bonnie voice but from Bonnie mouth "There's someone waiting out there for you."**

**Elena never quiet knew what happened in the next few minutes something seemed to move out among the dark humped shapes of the headstones, shifting and rising between them. Elena screamed and Meredith cried out and then they were both running and Bonnie was running with them.**

"**There's something behind us," Cried Bonnie shrilly "Oh, God, What's happening?"**

"**Get to the bridge," Gasped Elena through the fire in her lungs. She didn't know why, but she felt they had to make it there. "Don't stop Bonnie! Don't look behind you!" she grabbed the other girls hand and pulled her around.**

"**I can't make it." Bonnie sobbed clutching her side her pace faltering.**

"**Yes you can," Snarled Elena grabbing Bonnie sleeve forcing her to keep moving "Come on. Come On!"**

**They ran as fast as they could as they got to the bride. The bridge was twenty feet away from them ten feet away, five.**

"**We made it," panted Meredith, feet thundering on the wood.**

"**Don't stop get to the other side!"**

**The bridge creaked at they ran staggering across it their steps echoing across the water. When she jumped onto paced dir on the far shore Elena let go of Bonnie. And allowed her legs to rest.**

"**What was that? Oh what was it?" Bonnie cried "It is still coming."**

"**I thought you were the expert," Meredith said "For gods sake, Elena let's get out of here."**

"**No its all right now," Elena whispered. There were tears in her own eyes and she was shaking all over but the hot breath at the back of her neck had gone the river stretched between her and it waters a dark tumult "It can't follow us here," she whispered**

**Meredith stared at her then at the other shore with its clustered oak trees. Then at Bonnie "Sure it can't follow us. But let's go home anyway all right. Unless you feel like spending the night out here."**

**Elena said "Not tonight thanks," she said she put an arm around Bonnie who was still sniffling "It's Okay Bonnie. We're safe now come on."**

**Meredith said "You know I don't see a thing back there maybe there wasn't anything behind us at all maybe we just panache and scared ourselves with a little help from the druid priestess here."**

**Elena said nothing as they stared walking keeping very close together on the dirt path. But she wondered she wondered very much.**

Elena put down the book and took a deep breath. She hated to relieve that moment. Margaret had fallen asleep she got up and put her down in the guest room and kissed her head.

Elena sat back down Damon said "What was that out there. And no Stefan it was not me out there I was out at a club looking for something to eat."

Stefan said "I was out their but it was not me chasing them. I was out hunting."

Elena said " I think it was Katherine but I can't remember you know I'm still getting back all my memories."

Damon said "Who told you about the bridges to cross them that a vampire can't?"

Elena said "I don't know I just got the thought."

Damon smiled and said "That is my smart love." He said rubbing his noise across her neck.

Stefan glared at his brother wishing he could over power him. Elena said "Damon will you read next?"

Damon took the book.

* * *

**thank you for all the reviews I'm glad you like where I'm going. Here is chapter 4 please review so that I can write the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 what could go wrong (Read the Vampire Diaries Series)

Damon took the book from Elena who was before he could grab her snuggled up to Stefan. That made Damon hiss at the thought of what was his with his brother. He would have her in the end and she would not ever go back to Stefan. He would give her every desire and wish that she wanted treated like a Queen. His princess that was how it was supposes to be. Stefan would not win this time he would make sure of that.

She was a vampire now and Stefan did not know what to do or how to act or teach her how to be one. Damon would stand by her side and make sure that every waking moment felt like the last. She would be his.

Damon opened the book and smiled at Elena his fang smile and said "Chapter 5...

**The full moon was directly overhead when Stefan came back to the boarding house. He was giddy, glut of blood he'd taken. It had been long time since he'd let himself feed so heavily. But the burst of wild power by the graveyard had caught him up in frenzy, shattering his already weakened control. He still wasn't sure where the power had come from. He had been watching the human girls from his place in the shadows when it had exploded from behind him sending the girls fleeing. He had been caught between the fear that they would run into the river and the desire to probe this power find its source in the end he followed her, unable to chance her getting hurt.**

**Something black had winged toward the woods as the humans reached the sanctuary of the bridge but even Stefan's night senses could not make out what it was he had watched while she and the others two stared in the direction of town. Then he had turned back to the graveyard.**

Damon smiled as Elena looked at Stefan as to what he was about to do at that moment and that made Damon happy and turned to his brother "Good thing you turned back if you hurt Elena well...You wouldn't want to know what I would do to you."

Stefan said "I would never hurt Elena."

Damon whispered to Stefan as low as he could so that even though Elena was a vampire she would not hear "That is what you say but we know how you can't control yourself...Your very lucky your still alive if it wasn't for Elena..."

Damon pulled back and smiled at Elena.

**It was empty now, purged of whatever had been there. On the ground lay a thin strip of silk that to ordinary eyes would have been gray in the dark. But he saw its true color, and as he crushed it between his fingers, bringing it slowly up to touch his lips he could smell the scent of her hair.**

**Memory engulfed him it was bad enough when she was out of sight when the cool glow of her mind only teased at the edges of consciousness. But to be in the same room with her at the school to feel her presence behind him, to smell the heady fragrance of her skin all around him, was almost more than he could bear.**

**He had heard soft breaths she took felt her warmth radiating against his back sensed each throb of her sweet pulse and eventually to his horror he felt found himself giving in to it. His tongue had brushed back and forth over his canine teeth enjoying the pleasure pain that was building there encouraging it. He'd breathed her smell into his nostrils deliberately and let the visions come to him imagining it all. How soft her neck would be, and how his lips would meet it with equal softness at first planting tiny kisses her, and her, until he reached the yielding hollow of her throat. How he would nuzzle there, in the place where her heart beat so strongly against the delicate skin. And how at last his lips would part would draw her from aching teeth now sharp as little daggers and-**

Damon stopped reading when he felt someone laying close to him. Elena had got away from Stefan and now close to him. Stefan said "Elena you know I would never do..."

Elena stopped him "Not right now Stefan please...we will talk about this later. I know that you wouldn't but please...not right now."

Damon smiled at Elena putting an arm around her and nuzzling her. Elena didn't pull away as Damon said "Told you brother. That thought proves it."

Stefan was about to get up but Damon pushed him away Stefan landed on the chair across from them. Damon laid Elena down on his lap rubbing her hair Elena tried to fight him off but couldn't get away.

**NO. He'd brought himself out of the trance with a jerk, his own pulse beating raggedly, his body shaking. The class had been dismissed movement was all around him and he could only hope no one had been observing him too closely.**

**When she had spoken to him he had been unable to believe that that he had to face her while his veins burned and his whole upper jaw ached. He'd been afraid for a moment that his control would break that he would seize her shoulders and take her in front of all of them. He had no idea how he'd gotten away, only that some time later he was channeling his energy into hard exercise dimly aware that he must not use the powers. It didn't matter even without them he was in every way superior to the mortal boys who competed with him on the football field. His sight was sharper his reflexes faster, and his muscles stronger. Presently a hand had clapped him on the back of Matt's voice had rung in his ears:**

"**Congratulations! Welcome to the team!"**

**Looking into the honest, smiling face, Stefan had been overcome with shame if you knew what I was you wouldn't smile at me, he'd thought grimly. I've won this competition of yours by deception. And the girl you love you do love her. Don't you? Is in my thoughts right now.**

**He couldn't remember exactly how it had happened how he'd let it happen the flame of power had started it; awakening things inside him best left sleeping. The hunting need. The hunting need. The craving for the chase, for the small of fear centuries since he'd felt the need with such force. His veins had begun burning like fire. And all his thoughts had turned red he could think of nothing else but the hot coppery taste, the primal vibrancy, of blood.**

**Human blood. The ultimate elixir, the forbidden wine. More intoxicating then any liquors the steaming essence of life itself. And he was so tired of fighting the need.**

**There had been a movement on the bank under the bridge as a pile of old rags stirred and the next instant, Stefan had landed gracefully catlike beside it. His hand shot out and pulled the rags away exposing the wizened, blinking face atop a scrawny neck his lips draw back. And then there was no sound but the feeding.**

**Now as he stumbled up the main staircase of the boarding house he tried not to think about it, and not to think about her about the girl who tempted him with her warmth, her life. She had been the one he truly suspired, but he must put a stop to that, he must kill any such thoughts before they were stated from now on. **

"**Who's there? Is that you, boy?" a cracked voice called sharply. One of the second-story doors opened, and a gray head poked out.**

"**Yes, Signora- Mrs. Flowers. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."**

"**Ah, it takes more than a creaky floorboard to disturb me. You locked the door behind you?"**

"**Yes signora. You're...safe."**

"**That's right. We need to be safe here. You never know what might be out there in those woods, do you."**

"**Good night, signora."**

"**Good night, boy." She shut the door.**

**In his room random scraps of memory floated through his mind. Katherine, so lovely that evening by the fountain, moonlight silvering her pale golden hair. How proud he had been to sit with her, to be the one to share her secret...**

"**But can you never go out in the sunlight?"**

"**I can, yes, as long as I wear this." She held up a small white hand and the moonlight shone on the lapis ring there. "But the sun tires me so much. I have never been very strong."**

**Stefan looked at her, at the delicacy of her features and the slightness of her body. She was almost the insubstantial at the spun glass. No, she would never have been strong.**

"**I was often ill as a child," She said softly, her eyes on the water fountain "The last time the surgeon finally said I would die. I remember papa crying and I remember lying in my big bed too weak to move. Even breathing was too much effort. I was so sad to leave the world and so cold, so very cold."**

"**But what happened?"**

"**I woke in the middle of the night to see Gudren, my maid, standing over my bed. And then she stepped aside and I saw the man she had brought. I was frightened. His name was Klaus, and I'd heard the people in the village say he was evil. I cried out to Gudren to save me, but she just stood there, watching. When he put his mouth to my neck, I thought he was going to kill me."**

**She paused to look at Stefan. "It was not so terrible after all. There was a little pain at first, but that quickly went away. And then the feeling was actually pleasant. When he gave me of his own blood to drink. I felt stronger than I had for months. And then we waited out the hour together until dawn. When the surgeon came, he couldn't believe I was able to sit up and speak. Papa said it was a miracle, and he cried again from happiness. I will have to leave my Papa sometime soon. One day he will realize that since that illness I have not frown an hour older."**

"**And you never will."**

"**No that is the wonder of it, Stefan!" she gazed up at him childlike joy. "I will be young forever, and I will never die! Can you imagine?"**

"**But you did not find it frightening at first?"**

"**At first, a little. But Gudren showed me what to do. It was she who told to have this ring made, with a gem that would protect me from sunlight. While I lay in bed, she brought me rich warm possets to drink later she brought small animals her son trapped."**

"**Not...People."**

Damon said "If you want to be weak. And not be a real vampire."

Stefan glared at him "Better than being a killer."

"**Of course not. I can get all I need in a night from a dove. Gudren says that if I wish to be powerful I should take human blood, for the life essence of humans is strongest. And Klaus used to urge me too; he wanted to exchange blood again. But I tell her I do not want power. And as for Klaus I do not think it is a thing to be done lightly. I will take human blood only when I found my companion the one who will be by my side for all eternity." She looked up at him gravely.**

**Stefan smiled at her. Feeling lightheaded and bursting with pride. He scarcely contains the happiness he felt at the moment.**

**But that was before his brother Damon had returned from the university. Before Damon had come back and seen Katherine's jewel blue eyes.**

Damon turned to Elena "And that is how Katherine was turned. And a little bit on how mates exchange blood."

Damon looked at Elena with longing and whispered "Maybe that can be us."

Stefan said "And how Katherine meets us both and how Katherine wanted Damon also."

**On his bed in the low roofed room, Stefan moaned. Then the darkness drew him in deeper and new images began to flicker through his mind.**

**They where scattered glimpses of the past than did not form a connected sequences. He saw them like scenes briefly illuminated by flashes of lightning. His brothers face, twisted in a mask of inhuman anger. Katherine's blue and the glimmer of white behind a lemon tree. The feel of sword in his hand, Giuseppe's voice shouting from far away the lemon tree. He must not go behind the lemon tree. He saw Damon's face again, but this time his brother was laughing wildly. Laughing on and on, a sound like a grate of broken glass. And the lemon tree was closer now...**

"**Damon- Katherine- No!"**

**He was sitting bold upright on his bed.**

**He ran shaking hands through his hair and steadied his breaths.**

Elena said "Stefan you don't need to dwell on the past."

Stefan said "Thank you lovely love. I know that I don't but some days it just comes back."

**A terrible dream. It had been a long time since he had been tortured by dreams like that long indeed. Since he'd dreamed at all. Th last few seconds played over and over again in his mind and he saw again the lemon tree and heard again his brothers laughter.**

**Stefan opened the night air was cool on his cheeks, as he looked into the silvery dark. "Damon?" he send the thought out on a surge of power, questing. Then he fell into absolute stillness, listening with all his senses.**

**He could feel nothing no ripple of response. Nearby a pair of night birds rose in flight. In the town many minds were sleeping in the woods, animals went about their secrets business.**

**With that he thought he needed sleep.**

**Frances's eyes were blazing and her cheeks were flushed with color as she approached the three girls at the table.**

"**Oh, Elena you've got to hear this!"**

**Elena smiled at her, polite but not to intimate. Frances ducked her brown head. "I mean...can I join you? I've just heard the wildest thing about Stefan Salvatore."**

Damon whispered to Elena "I love how you take charge over the school and people listen to you. Now that you are a vampire that is so much more possibility."

Damon rubbed his nose next to her neck as Elena blushed.

"**Have a seat," Said Elena graciously. "But," she added, buttering a roll. "We're not really interested in the news."**

"**You-?" Frances stared. She looked at Meredith, then at Bonnie. "You guys are joking right?"**

"**Not at all." Meredith speared a green bean and eyed it thoughtfully. "We have other things on our minds today."**

"**Exactly," said Bonnie after a sudden start. "Stefan's old news, you know. Passé." She bent down and rubbed her ankle.**

**Frances looked at Elena appealingly. "But I thought you wanted to know all about him."**

"**Curiosity after all, he is a visitor. And I wanted to welcome him to Fell's Church. But of course I have to be loyal to Jean-Claude."**

"**Jean-Claude," said Meredith, raising her eyebrows and sighing.**

"**Jean-Claude," Echoed Bonnie gamely.**

**Elena drew a photo out of her backpack. "Here he is standing in front of the cottage where he stayed. Right afterword he packed me a flower and said...Well" she smiled mysteriously "I shouldn't repeat it"**

**Frances said "He's older, isn't he?" she said with respect.**

"**Twenty-One. Of course" Elena glanced over her shoulder "My aunt wouldn't never approve, so we're keeping it from her until I graduate. We have to write to each other secretly."**

"**How romantic I'll never tell a soul, I promise. But about Stefan..." said Frances.**

**Elena gave her a smile "If I am going to eat continental I prefer French to Italian every time right?"**

"**Mm-hmm. Every time." Meredith said.**

"**Oh, yes," said Frances "Me to every time."**

**When she was gone Bonnie said "this is going to kill me Elena I am going to die if I don't here the gossip."**

"**Oh, that? I can tell you," Elena said "She was going to say there's a rumor going around that Stefan Salvatore is a narc."**

"**A what!" Bonnie said. "But that's ridiculous. What narc in the world would dress like that and wear dark glasses? I mean he's done everything he can draw attention to himself but hen that may be why he does it who would ever suspect anybody so obvious and he does live alone, and he's awfully secretive Elena! What if it's true?"**

"**It isn't." said Meredith.**

"**How do you know?"**

"**Because I'm the one who started it." At Bonnie's expression she grinned and added: "Elena told me to."**

"**Ohhh." Bonnie look admiringly at Elena "You're wicked can I tell people he's got a terminal disease?"**

"**No, you cannot. I don't want any Florence Nightingale types lining up to hold his hand but you can tell people whatever you want about Jean-Claude."**

**Bonnie said "Who was he really?"**

"**The gardener he was crazy about those hibiscus bushes. He was also married, with two kids."**

"**Pity," said Bonnie**

**Elena said "And about oh say two o' clock, it ought to be around the school."**

**After school the girls went to Bonnie's house. They were greeted at the front door by a shrill yapping and when Bonnie opened the door a very old very fat Pekingese tried to escape. His name was Yangtze and he was so spoiled that no one except Bonnie mother could stand him.**

**Bonnie sister Mary was there unpinning a cap from her wavy red hair. She was just two years older than Bonnie and worked at the Fell's Church clinic.**

"**Oh Bonnie," she said "I'm glad you're back Hello Elena, Meredith."**

**Elena and Meredith said "Hello." "What's the matter? You look tired." Said Bonnie.**

**Mary dropped her cap on the coffee table. "Last night when you came home so upset, where did you say you girls had been?"**

"**Down in the- just down by Wickery Bridge."**

"**That's what I thought." Mary said "Now you listen to me, Bonnie McCullough. Don't you ever go out there again, and especially not alone and at night? Do you understand?"**

"**But why not?"**

"**Because last night somebody was attacked out there, that's why not. And do you know where they found him? Right on the bank under Wickery Bridge."**

**Elena and Meredith stared at her in disbelief and Bonnie said "Somebody was attacked under the bridge? But who was it? What happened?"**

"**I don't know. This morning one of the cemetery workers spotted him lying there. He was some homeless person, I guess, and he'd probably been sleeping under the bridge when he was attacked. But he was half dead when they brought him in and he hasn't regained consciousness yet. He may die."**

**Elena swallowed "What do you mean attacked."**

**I mean that his throat was nearly ripped out. He lost an incredible amount of blood. They thought it might have been an animal at first but now Dr. Bowen says it was a person. And the police thin k whoever did it may be hiding in the cemetery." Mary said.**

"**You don't have to scare us anymore we get the point Mary." Said Bonnie.**

"**All right. Good." Mary's shoulders slumped and she rubbed at the back of her neck "I've got to lie down for a while I didn't mean to be crabby." She walked out of the living room.**

**Alone th three girls looked at one another.**

"**I could have been one of us." Said Meredith "Especially you Elena; you went there alone."**

"**Bonnie she said slowly, "Did you see somebody out there? Is that what you mean when you said someone was waiting for me?"**

**In the dim room, Bonnie looked at her blankly "What are you talking about I didn't say that."**

"**Yes you did." **

"**No I didn't I never said that."**

"**Bonnie," said Meredith "We both heard you. You stared out at the old gravestones and then you told Elena-"**

"**I don't' know what you're talking about, and I didn't say anything. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Said Bonnie.**

**Elena and Meredith looked at one another helplessly. Outside the sun went behind the cloud.**

Damon smiled and put down the book and pulled Elena towed him and said "That was an interest chapter. Got to see the rumor go around to make people think Elena was dating someone else...Poor you brother."

Stefan said "Damon drop it. Just made me want to get with Elena more."

Elena said "Can we not talk about it. I just wanted people to think that I was not upset about when Stefan turned me down. You can understand."

Damon kissed Elena's head and said "Of course Princess. We understand...Well I do."

Elena said "Can we read the next chapter."

Damon said "Sure. Here you go brother. I feel things are starting to get interesting."

* * *

**Thank you for all the review. Here is Chapter 5 hope you like it. Please review so that I can update and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 What Could Go Wrong (Read the Vampire Diaries Series)

Stefan took the book from Damon why not trying to think about how Elena was practically snuggled into his brother. And read "Chapter 6..."

_**September 26**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I'm sorry it's been so long and I can't really explain why I haven't written- except that there are so many things I feel frightened to talk about even to you.**_

_**First the most terrible thing happened the day that Bonnie and Meredith and I were at the cemetery, and old man was attacked there, and almost killed. The police still haven't found the person who did it. People think the old man was crazy, because when he woke up he started raving about "eyes in the dark" and oak trees and things. But I remember what happened to us that night and I wonder. It scared me.**_

_**Everyone was scared for a while, and all the kids had to stay inside after dark or go out in groups. But it's been about three weeks now, and no more attacks, so the excitement is dying down. Aunt Judith says it must have been another vagrant that did it. Tyler Smallwood's father even suggested that the old man might have done it to himself though I would like to see somebody bite himself in the throat.**_

Stefan stopped reading and murmured to himself "If someone compelled him to he would," and looked at Damon.

Damon glared and flashed his fangs trying to control himself because he did not want to have Elena in the crossfire of a fight and said "Sure brother...but I have much more entertainment then having someone bite themselves in the throat and I don't usually live victims alive in the open...or I compel them to forget."

Stefan got in Damon's face and said "You where trying to get my attention and make myself think I'm a monster."

Damon got up putting Elena down and said "You are what you are. This is our nature to feed on humans why fight it brother."

Stefan said through his teeth "We don't have to kill to survive. And I will not be like you. I can't."

Damon laughed and sat back down "Because you can't. Why fight your nature that is your problem. And I will help Elena she does not need to be like you," Damon said why nuzzling Elena in the neck.

Elena sighed and said "Damon..."

Damon whispered "I will teach you like I was going to from the very beginning. Why hunt an animal that is not natural. And with control you can be around humans."

_**But mostly what I've been busy with is Plan B as far as it goes. It's been going well. I've gotten several letters and a bouquet of red roses from "Jean-Claude" (Meredith's uncle is a florist), and everybody seems to have forgotten that I was ever interested in Stefan. So my social position's secure. Even Caroline hasn't been making any trouble.**_

_**In face I don't know what Caroline is doing these days, and I don't care. I never see her at lunch or after school anymore; she seems to have drawn away from her old crowd completely.**_

_**That's only one thing I do care about right now. Stefan. Even Bonnie and Meredith don't realize how important he is to me. I'm afraid to tell them; I'm afraid they'll think I'm crazy at school I wear a mask of calm and control, but on the inside well every day it just gets worse. **_

_**Aunt Judith has started to worry about me. She says I don't eat enough these days, and she's right. I can't seem to concentrate on my classes. Or even on anything fun like the Haunted House fundraiser. I can't concentrate on anything but him. And I don't even understand why.**_

_**He hasn't spoken to me since that horrible afternoon. Last week in history class, I glanced up and caught him looking at me. We were sitting a few seats apart, and he was turned completely sideways in his desk, just looking. But since then I happened twice more, and each time I felt his eyes on me before I saw them. I know it's not my imagination.**_

_**He isn't like any boy I've ever known.**_

Damon whispered in Elena's ear "Except me. Trust me I'm more interesting then my brother I can show you the world things you never seen."

Elena blushed at that. Stefan didn't even pay attention or see that.

_**He seems so isolated so lonely. Even though it's his own choice. He's made quite a hit on the football team, but he doesn't hang around with any of the guys, except Matt. Matt's the only one he talks to. He doesn't hang around with any girls, either, that I can see, so maybe the narc rumor it doing some good. But it's more like he avoiding other people that they're avoiding him. He disappears in between classes and after football practice. And I've never once seen him in the cafeteria. He never visits the coffee shop after school.**_

_**So how can I ever get him someplace where he can't run from me? This is the real problem with Plan B. Bonnie says, "Why not get stuck in a thunderstorm with him, so you have to huddle together to conserve body warmth?" and Meredith suggested that my car could break down in front of the boarding house. But neither of those ideas is practical, and I'm going insane trying to come up with something better.**_

_**Every day it's getting worse for me. I feel as if I were a clock or something winding up tighter and tighter. If I don't find something to do soon, I'll-**_

_**I was going to say die.**_

**The solution came to her quite suddenly and simply.**

**She felt sorry about Matt; she knew he'd been hurt by the Jean-Claude rumor. He'd hardly spoken to her since the story had broken, usually passing her with a quick nod. And when she ran into him one day in an empty hall outside of Creative Writing, he wouldn't meet her eyes.**

"**Matt-"she began. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't true, that she would never have started seeing another boy without telling him first. She wanted to tell him that she'd never meant to hurt him, and that she felt terrible now. But she didn't know how to begin. Finally, she just blurted out, "I'm sorry!" and turned to go into class.**

"**Elena," he said, and she turned back. He was looking at her now, at least, his eyes lingering on her lips, her hair. Then he shook his head as if to say the joke was on him. "Is this French guy for real?" he finally demanded.**

"**NO," said Elena immediately and without hesitation. "I made him up," she added simply, "to show everybody I wasn't upset about-"She broke off.**

"**About Stefan, I get it." Matt nodded, looking both grimmer and somewhat more understanding. "Look Elena that was pretty lousy of him. But I don't think he meant personally. He's that way with everybody-"**

Damon said "That is true he doesn't pay attention to anybody...well except you Elena. And he still tries to act human. Humans don't do that you know brother."

Stefan glared at him. "Like I would take advice, from you brother. That would happen if the world was ending."

"**Except you."**

"**No. he talks to me, sometimes, but not about anything personal. He never says anything about his family or what he does outside of school. Its like- like there's a wall around him that I can't get through. I don't think he'll ever let anybody get through that wall. Which is a damn shame, because I think that behind it he's miserable."**

**Elena pondered this, fascinated by a view of Stefan she'd never considered before. He always seemed so controlled, so calm and undisturbed. But then she knew she seemed that way herself to other people. Was it possible that underneath he was as confused and unhappy as she was?**

"**Matt," she said slowly, "Don't you think it would be a good thing if somebody did get behind that wall? A good thing for Stefan. I mean? Don't you think that would be the best thing that could happen to him?" she looked up at him intensely, willing him to understand.**

**He stared at her a moment, then shut his eyes briefly and shook his head in disbelief. "Elena," he said, "You are incredible. You twist people around your little finger, and I don't think you even know you're doing it. And now you're going to ask me to do something to help you ambush Stefan, and I'm such a dumb sucker I might even agree to do it."**

"**You're not dumb, you're a gentleman. And I do want to ask you a favor, but only if you think it's right. I don't want to hurt Stefan, and I don't want to hurt you."**

"**Don't you?"**

"**NO. I know how that must sound, but it's true. I only want-"she broke off again. How could she explain what she wanted when she didn't even understand it herself?**

"**You only want everybody and everything revolving around Elena Gilbert," he said bitterly. "You only want everything you don't have."**

Damon slammed his hand against the table and got up and was walking towed the door and Elena said "Damon where are you going?"

Damon hissed out through his teeth "To go teach that boy a lesson on the way to talk to a lady."

Elena stopped him "Damon no. Come sit down don't do something you will regret."

Damon looked at her his black eyes blazing like fire "That mutt with regret speaking to you princess that way. He won't wakeup."

Elena pleading with him "Don't do that. I promise he apologized for saying that. He was just mad I broke up with him. Please Damon."

Damon couldn't say no to Elena so he took her into his arms and walked and sat back down and nodded to Stefan to keep reading.

**Shocked she stepped back and looked at him. Her throat swelled, and warmth gathered in her eyes.**

"**Don't," she said. "Elena, don't look like that. I'm sorry," he sighed. "All right, what is it I'm supposed to do? Hog-tie him and dump him on your doorstep?"**

"**No," said Elena, still trying to make the tears go back where they belonged. "I only wanted you to get him to come to the homecoming dance next week."**

**Matt's expression was odd. "You just want him to be at the dance."**

**Elena nodded.**

"**All right. I'm pretty sure he'll be there. And, Elena...there really isn't anybody but you I want to take."**

"**All right," said Elena after a moment. "And well, thank you."**

**Matt's expression was still peculiar. "Don't thank me, Elena. It's nothing...really." she was puzzling over that when he turned way and walked down the hall.**

"**Hold still," said Meredith, giving Elena hair a reproving twitch.**

"**I still think," said Bonnie from the window seat, "that they were both wonderful."**

"**Who?" Elena murmured absently.**

"**As if you didn't know," said Bonnie. "Those two guys of yours, who pulled off the last-minute miracle, at the game yesterday. When Stefan caught that last pass, I thought I was going to faint. Or throw up."**

"**Oh, Please," said Meredith.**

"**And Matt- that boy is simply poetry in motion..."**

"**And neither of them is mine," Elena said flatly under Meredith's expert fingers, her hair was becoming a work of art, a soft mass of twisted gold. And the dress was all right; the iced-violet color brought out the violet in her eyes. But even to herself she looked pale and steely, not softly flushed with excitement, but white and determined, like a very young soldier being sent to the front lines.**

Damon whispered "You sounded beautiful Elena...but I love you in the color black you look so much better. And so much mine," he said nibbling on her ear."

Elena blushed but it didn't show because she was a vampire. Stefan heard that and said "I think Elena looked beautiful in anything she puts on. And she is not yours."

Damon only said "We shall she brother."

**Standing on the football field yesterday when her name was announced as homecoming queen, she had only one thought in her mind. He couldn't refuse to dance with her. If he came to the dance at all, he couldn't refuse the homecoming queen. And standing in front of the mirror now, she said to herself again.**

"**Tonight anyone you want will be yours," Bonnie was saying soothingly. "And listen, when you get rid of Matt, can I take him off and comfort him?"**

**Meredith snorted. "What's Raymond going to think?"**

"**Oh, you can comfort him. But, really, Elena, I like Matt. And once you home in on Stefan, your threesome is going to get a little crowded so..."**

**Oh, do whatever you want. Matt deserves some consideration." He's certainly not getting it from me. Elena thought. She still couldn't exactly believe what she was doing to him. But just now she couldn't afford to second guess herself; she needed all her strength and concentration.**

"**There." Meredith put the last pin in Elena's hair. "Now look at us, the Homecoming Queen and her court- pr part of it, anyway. We're beautiful."**

"**Is that the royal 'we'?" Elena said mockingly, but it was true. They were beautiful. Meredith's dress was a pure sweep of burgundy satin, gathered tight at the waist and pouring into folds from the hips. Her dark hair hung loose down her back. And Bonnie, as she stood up and joined the other in front of the mirror, was like a shimmering part favor in pink taffeta and black sequins.**

**As for her...Elena scanned her image with and experienced eye and thought again, the dress is all right. The only other phrase that came to mine was crystallized violets. Her grandmother kept a little jar of them, real flowers dipped in crystallized sugar and frozen.**

Damon whispered "No one looks as beautiful as you do Elena. You are a queen and no one can take that from you."

**They went downstairs together, as they had for every dance since the seventh grade.**

**Aunt Judith and Robert- soon to be Uncle Robert- were in the living room, along with Margaret in her pajamas.**

"**Oh, you girls all look lovely," said Aunt Judith, as fluttery and excited as if she were going to the dance herself. She kissed Elena, and Margaret held up her arms for a hug.**

"**You're pretty," she said with four-year-old simplicity. Robert was looking at Elena, too. He blinked, opened his mouth, and closed it again.**

"**What's the matter, Bob?"**

"**Oh, well actually, it just occurred to me that Elena is a form of the name Helen. And for some reason I was thinking of Helen of Troy," he said.**

"**Beautiful and doomed," said Bonnie happily.**

"**Well, yes," said Robert, not looking happy at all. Elena said nothing.**

**The doorbell rang. Matt was on the step, in his familiar blue sports coat. With him was Ed Goff, Meredith's date. Raymond Hernandez, Bonnie's date. Elena looked for Stefan.**

"**He's probably already there," said Matt, "Listen, Elena-"**

**But whatever he had been about to say was cut off in the chatter from the other couples. Bonnie and Raymond d went with them in Matt's car, and kept up a constant stream of witticisms all the way to the school.**

**Music drifted out the open doors of the auditorium. As Elena stepped out of the car, a curious certainty rushed over her. Something was going to happen, she realized, looking at the square bulk of the school building. The peaceful low gear of the last few weeks was about to slip into high.**

**I'm ready, she thought and hoped it was true.**

**In the dizzying whirl that should have life and breathe to her Elena kept searching for one dark head in the room.**

**Tyler Smallwood was breathing heavy on her, smelling of punch and brut doublemint gum. His date was looking murderous. Elena ignored him in the hopes that he would go away.**

**Bonnie was already out on the dance floor, shimmering under the lights. But nowhere did Elena see Stefan.**

**One more whiff of Doublemint and she was going to be sick. She nudged Matt and they escaped to the refreshment table. Couples and groups came up to make room for the next in line. Just as if we really were royalty, thought Elena wildly. She glanced sideways to see if Matt shared her amusement, but he was looking fixedly off to his left.**

**She followed his gaze. And there, half concealed behind a cluster of football players, was the dark head she'd been looking for.**

**A thrill went through her, more of pain than anything else. "Now what?" said Matt "The hog-tying?"**

"**No. I'm going to ask him to dance, that's all. I'll wait until we've danced first, if you want?"**

**He shook his head and she set out toward Stefan through the crowd.**

**He stood quiet still, not fidgeting a little apart from the groups around him. And although she could see him only in profile, she could see he wasn't wearing his glasses.**

**He took them off for football, of course, but she'd never seen him close up without them. It made her feel giddy and excited, as if this were a masquerade and the unmasking time had come. She focused on his shoulder, the line of his jaw, and then he was turning toward her.**

**She saw his lips part slightly reflexively, and then she looked up into his eyes. "Hello." Was that her own voice, so quiet and self assured? His eyes were green. Green as oak leaves in summer. "Are you having a good time?" she said.**

**I am now. He didn't say it, but she knew it was what he was thinking; she could see it in the way he stared at her. She had never been so sure of her power. Except that actually he didn't look as if he were having a good time; he looked stricken, in pain, as if he couldn't take one more minute of this.**

"**Would you like to dance?" she said softly I'm playing with fire. With something I don't understand, she thought suddenly. And in that instant she realized that she was frightened. Her heart began to pound violently. Some instinct older than civilization was telling her to run, to flee.**

**She saw his eyes go darker defeated, and felt the wild leap of her own heart as he slowly reached out one hand. And then it all shattered.**

"**Why, Elena, how sweet you look," said a voice, and Elena's vision was dazzled with gold. It was Caroline, her auburn hair rich and glossy, her skin tanned to perfect bronze. She was wearing a dress of pure gold lame that showed an incredibly daring amount of perfect skin. She slipped one bare arm through Stefan's and smiled lazily up at him. They were stunning together, like a couple of international models slumming at a high school dance, far more glamorous and sophisticated than anyone else in the room.**

"**And that little dress is so pretty," continued Caroline "I told Stefan we simply had to stop by for a moment but we're not going to stay long so you don't mind if I keep him to myself for the dances do you?"**

**Elena was strangely calm now, her mind a humming blank she said no, of course she didn't mind, and watched Caroline move away, a symphony in auburn and gold. Stefan went with her.**

**Mat came back and Elena said "You know he was coming with her?"**

"**I knew she wanted him to. She's been following him around at lunchtime and after school, and kind of forcing herself on him. But..."**

"**I see." Still held on the queer, artificial calm, she scanned the crowd and saw Bonnie coming toward her and Meredith leaving her table. They'd seen, then. Probably everyone had. Without a word to Matt. She moved toward them heading instinctively for the girls rest room.**

"**Did you see that dress?" said Bonnie, squeezing Elena's fingers secretly. "The front must behold on with superglue. And what's she going to wear to the next dance? Cellophane?"**

"**Handiwrap," said Meredith. She added in a low voice, "Are you OK?"**

"**yes," Elena could see in the mirror that her eyes were to bright and that there was one spot of color burning on each cheek. She smoothed her hair and turned away.**

"**Maybe it isn't such a bad thing after all," she said quietly. "I mean, you haven't thought about anything else but him in weeks. Nearly a month. And so maybe it's just for the best, and you can move on to other things now, instead of...well chasing him."**

**Elena said "Thank you so much for your support," she said aloud to Bonnie and Meredith.**

"**Now Elena don't be like that," Meredith put in "She isn't trying to hurt you she just thinks-"**

"**And I suppose you think so too? Well that's fine. I'll just go out and find myself some other things to move on to like some other best friends." She left them both staring after her.**

**They were calling her to come up and be crowned she stood on the stage looking down on the butterfly-bright figures below. Someone gave her flowers; someone put a rhinestone tiara on her head. There was clapping. It all passed as if in a dream.**

**She flirted with Tyler because he was closest when she came off the stage then she remembered what he and Dick had done to Stefan and she broke off one of the roses from her bouquet and gave it to him. Matt was looking on from the sidelines his mouth tight. Tyler's forgotten date was almost in tears.**

**She never been with this group before they welcomed her, admiring her, the boys vying for her attention. Jokes flew back and forth and Elena laughed even when they didn't make sense. Tyler's arm circled her waist. And she just laughed harder out of the corner of her eyes she saw Matt shake his head and walk away. Tyler was nuzzling moistly at her neck.**

"**I've got an idea," he announced to the group, hugging Elena more tightly to him. "Let's go someplace more fun."**

**Somebody shouted, "Like where, Tyler? Your dad's house?"**

**Tyler grinning "No I mean someplace where we can leave our mark. Like the cemetery."**

**The girls squealed. The boys elbowed each other and faked punches.**

**Tyler's date was still standing and said "Tyler that crazy," she said "You know what happened to that old man. I won't go there."**

"**Great, then, you stay her." Tyler fished keys out of his pocked "Who isn't afraid?"**

"**Hey, I'm up for it," said Dick, and there was a chorus of approval.**

"**Me, too," said Elena, clear and defiant. She smiled up at Tyler, and he practically swung her off her feet.**

**And then she and Tyler were leading a noisy, roughhousing group out into the parking lot, where they were all piling into cars. And then Tyler was putting the top of tis convertible down and she was climbing in, with Dick and a girl named Vickie Bennett squashing into the back seat.**

"**Elena!" somebody shouted, far away, from the lighted doorway at the school.**

"**Drive," she said to Tyler taking off her tiara and the engine growled to life. They burned rubber out of the parking lot. And the cool night wind blew into Elena's face.**

Stefan shut the book and turned to Elena and said "I'm sorry little lovely love. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I just wanted you not to get involved but I'm glad you did."

Elena smiled and said "Of Corse I forgive you. I would have done the same thing." But deep down that day still hurt Elena. And Damon looked at her and he knew how she felt. And almost got up to strangle his brother but Elena grabbed his hand and shook her head.

Damon still got up and looked Stefan dead in the eyes and said "So you didn't even stop her from going with drunk people to a cemetery. What kind of boyfriend are you. You're a vampire if you really loved her you would have stopped her and protected her. This is why she should be mine."

Stefan had enough and got in his face fangs out to and said "What would you have done in that situation."

Damon laughed and put and arm around Elena who was trying to stop them and said "For one thing I would have ditched that blonde and went with Elena; And would never let her out of my sight, And stopped that drunk from touching Elena; or even looking at her. And if he didn't well...he would be dead. That is what real vampires do. Elena should be mine. My princess of darkness. Not yours."

Stefan was about to do something but Elena said "Stop it you too. It's late. Let's go to bed and continue this tomorrow."

Damon smiled and kissed Elena's hand. And left. Tonight Elena did go to Stefan's room and fell right asleep.

Till she felt herself be lifted from the bed and in someone arms. She cracked open her eyes to see herself being carried to the end of the hall into a black room. The only black big room she knows was Damon's. Damon had took her from Stefan's room to his. Elena tried to break free. Damon kissed her head and laid her into his lair. He shut the door and laid her down and pulled her into his arms and whispered "Mine."

Elena shook her head and Damon kissed down her neck and bit her. She was not human but she knew that vampires did take each other's blood. But that was for mates. Elena tried to wiggle free but he put a finger to her mouth and then put his wrist there and blood went into her mouth.

Elena fluttered her eyes and Damon flashed his now bloody fangs and whispered "My princess of darkness. Rest for now. Your mine."

Elena fell asleep in Damon's arms. With Damon smiling and Elena smiled she couldn't help it. She would feel guilty tomorrow.

* * *

**Merry Christmas here is your gift Chapter 6 of What Could Go Wrong (Read the Vampire Diaries Series) Chapter 6. Thank you for the reviews and followers. Hope you like where I'm taking this. Please review so that I can post the next chapter. **

**Please tell me what you thank and review:)**

**Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 What Could Go Wrong (Read the Vampire Diaries Series)

Elena groaned and woke up the next morning with someone on top of her a warm body. Elena's eyes flew open and saw a dark head of straight hair. Elena tried to wiggle out with her vampire strength. But Damon was an older vampire so she was stuck.

Elena for a moment thought about how she got here and the night flashed before her eyes. Damon had brought her here and they had blood shared creating a bond between them. Elena thought about what Stefan would think.

Elena was brought out of her thoughts when Damon was sucking on her neck. Damon whispered to Elena "Good morning my princess of darkness."

Elena wiggled and tried to get free Damon would not have that "Why are you trying to leave. Not happy about what we shared last night."

Elena finally got free "Damon you had no right. I'm still with Stefan even though I'm still trying to choose. You have to consider that."

Damon had Elena trapped in his arms kissing all over her neck. "No you're not princess. You didn't protest last night. A bond between vampires is magical. You felt it last night. I won't tell Stefan but he will figure it out."

Elena just snuggled into Damon and didn't even care. Elena got up and said "Thank you for last night. Let's go down and read the rest."

Damon swept Elena in his arms. Elena had to laugh at that and went to the kitchen. Stefan was still asleep. Elena went to get her sister up. Margaret was wide awake.

Damon handed a glass of blood for Elena. Elena thought it was animal when she took a sip but it turned out to be human blood. Damon had a smirk on her face and said "Better then animal blood my angel. You may even consider staying on human going hunting with me."

Elena said nothing but she knew that Damon had her right where he wanted her. Finally Stefan came down and they got out the book.

Elena sat in between the brothers and took out the book and read "**Chapter 7..."**

**Bonnie was on the dance floor, eyes shut, letting the music flow through her. When she opened her eyes for an instant, Meredith was beckoning from the sidelines. Bonnie thrust her chin out mutinously, but as the gestures become more insistent she rolled her eyes up at Raymond and obeyed. Raymond followed.**

**Matt and Ed were behind Meredith. Matt was scowling. Ed was looking uncomfortable.**

"**Elena just left," said Meredith.**

"**It's a free country," Said Bonnie**

"**She went with Tyler Smallwood," Said Meredith. "Matt, are you sure you didn't hear where they were going?"**

**Matt shook his head. "I'd say she deserves whatever happens- but it's my fault to in a way," he said bleakly. "I guess we ought to go after her."**

"**Leave the dance?" Bonnie said. She looked at Meredith, who mouthed the words you promised. "I don't believe this," she muttered savagely.**

Damon looked over at Elena clutching her sister as if something bad was about to happened. Damon said to Elena "What friends you have. Not wanting to leave the dance that read head sometimes I just don't get her."

Elena glared at Damon and said "Bonnie really wanted to be at that dance. And I ruined it."

Damon pulled Elena to him and whispered "No you didn't your friend should always follow you...protect you. That is what there for."

Damon looked deep in Elena's eyes. Elena saw in his eyes seeing that he was serious. Elena had to admit sometimes her friend did not consider her. But they were there for her in the end. Elena didn't reply back. Round two and Damon still was winning.

"**I don't know how we'll find her," said Meredith, "But we've got to try." Then she added. In a strangely hesitant voice, "Bonnie you don't happen to know where she is, do you?"**

"**What? No, Of course not; I've been dancing. You've heard of that, haven't you: What you go to a dance for?"**

"**You and Ray stay her," Matt said to Ed, "If she comes back, tell her we're out looking."**

"**And if we're going, we'd better go now," Bonnie put in ungraciously. She turned and promptly ran into a dark blazer.**

"**Well, excuse me," She snapped, looking up and seeing Stefan Salvatore. He said nothing as she and Meredith and Matt headed for the door, leaving an unhappy-looking Raymond and Ed behind.**

**The stars were distant and ice-bright in the cloudless sky. Elena felt just like them. Part of her was laughing and shouting with Dick and Vicki and Tyler over the roar of the wind. But part of her was watching from far away.**

**Tyler parked halfway up the hill to the ruined church, leaving his headlights on as they all got out. Although there had been several cars behind them when they left the school they appeared to be the only ones who'd made it all the way to the cemetery.**

**Tyler opened the trunk and pulled out a six-pack. "All the more for us." He offered a beer to Elena, who shook her head, trying to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt all wrong being here but there was no way she was going to admit that now.**

**They climbed the flagstone path, the girls staggering in their high hills and leaning on the boys. When they reached the top, Elena gasped and Vickie gave a little scream.**

Damon rolled his eyes "That girl got on my nerves. She is one missed up girl."

Stefan blazing green eyes looked at Damon and he said "I wonder why Damon. You have a run in with her."

Damon said "I did not hurt that girl. I never ran into her. She got missed up from another vampire."

The Brothers were about to say something. But Elena silenced them.

**Something huge and red was hovering just above the horizon. It took Elena a moment to realize it was actually the moon. It was as large and unrealistic as a prop in a science-fiction movie and its bloated mass glowed dully with an unwholesome light.**

"**Like a big rotten pumpkin," said Tyler and lobbed a stone at it. Elena made herself smile brilliantly up at him.**

"**Why don't we go inside?" Vickie said pointing a white hand at the empty hole of the church doorway.**

**Most of the roof had fallen it, although the belfry was still intact a tower stretching up high above them three of the walls were standing; the fourth was only knee high there were piles of rubble everywhere.**

**A light flashed by Elena's check and she turned startled to see Tyler holding a lighter he grinned showing strong white teeth, and said "Want to flick my bic?"**

**Elena's laughter was the loudest, to cover her uneasiness. She took the lighter, using it to illuminate the tomb in the side of the church. It was like no other tomb in the cemetery, although her father said he'd seen similar things in England it looked like a large stone box, big enough for two people with two marble statues lying in response on the lid.**

"**Thomas Keeping Fell and Honoria Fell," Said Tyler with a grand gesture as if introduces them. "Old Thomas allegedly founded Fell's Church although actually the Smallwood's were also there at the time. My great-grandfather's great-great-grandfather lived in the valley by Drowning Creek-"**

"**-until he got eaten by wolves," said Dick, and he threw back his head in a wolf imitation then he belched. Vickie giggled. Annoyance crossed Tyler's handsome features but he forced a smile.**

Damon groaned and said "I hate being around drunk people. They are so annoying and talk to much. But the blood gets all hot and juicy." He said licking his lips.

Stefan hissed "Of course you know that."

Damon flashed a smiled holding Elena and bouncing Margaret on his knees.

"**Thomas and Honoria are looking kind of pale," said Vickie, still giggling. "I think what they need is a little color," she produced a lipstick from her purse and began to coat the white marble mouth of the woman's statue with waxy scarlet. Elena felt another sick twinge. As a child she'd always been awed by the pale lady and grave man who lay with their eyes closed hand folded on their breasts. And after her parents died, she thought of them as lying side by side like this down in the cemetery. But she held the lighter while the other girl put a lipstick mustache and clowns nose on Thomas Fell.**

**Tyler said "Hey they're all dressed up with no place to go." He put his hand on the ledge of the stone lid and leaned on it. "What do you say Dick want to give them a night out on the town? Like maybe right in the center of town."**

**No, thought Elena appalled, as Dick guffawed and Vicki shrieked with laughter. But Dick was already bedside Tyler getting braced and ready the heels of his hand on the stone lid. "On three," said Tyler and counted "One, two, and three."**

**Elena's eyes were fixed on the horrible clown like face of Thomas Fell as the boys strained forward and grunted muscles bunking under cloth. They couldn't budge the lid and inch. "Damn thing must be attached somehow," said Tyler angrily turning away.**

**Elena felt weak with relief. Trying to seem casual, she leaned against the stone lid of the tomb for support and that was when it happened.**

**She heard the grinding of stone and felt the lid shift under her left hand all at once. It was moving away from her, making her lose her balance. The lighter went flying and she scrammed and screamed again. Trying to keep her feet. She was falling into the open tomb, and an icy wind roared all around her, screams rang in her ears. Just then Tyler had hold of her she stared around her wildly.**

"**Are you crazy? What happened?" Tyler was shaking her.**

"**It moved! The lid moved! It slid open and I don't know I almost fell in. it was cold..."**

**The boys were laughing "Poor baby's got the jitters," Tyler said "C'mon, Dicky-boy we'll check it out."**

"**Tyler no-"**

Damon whispered "I wish something would grab him and get rid of him. You know Right there and then."

**But they went inside anyway. Vickie hung in the doorway, watching while Elena shivered presently, Tyler beckoned her over.**

"**Look," he said when she reluctantly stepped back inside. He retrieved the lighter and he held it above Thomas Fell's marble chest. "It still fits, snug as a bug in a rug. See?"**

**Elena stared down at the perfect alignment of lid and tomb "It did move. I nearly fell into it..."**

"**Sure, whatever you say baby." Tyler wound his arms around her, clasping her to him backwards. She looked over to see Dick and Vickie in much the same position, except that Vickie eyes shut, was looking as if she enjoyed it. Tyler rubbed a strong chin over her hair.**

Damon hissed and snarled bringing Elena to him. Through the bond she could feel the anger off him. Stefan was trying to put two and two together.

"**I'd like to go back to the dance now," she said flatly.**

"**Sure, baby." He looked at Dick and Vickie. "What about you two?"**

**Dick grinned. "Well just stay here awhile." Vickie giggled her eyes till shut.**

"**Okay." Elena wondered how they were going to get back. But she allowed Tyler to lead her out. Once outside, however he paused.**

"**I can't let you go without one look at my grandfather's headstone." He said. "Aw, c'mon, Elena," he said as she stared to protest, "Don't hurt my feelings. You've got to see it; it's the family pride and joy."**

Damon made the co co sound and then thought and snarled "If he does anything to you..."

Elena said "You do know he is dead...I think."

**Elena made herself smile, although her stomach felt like ice. Maybe if she humored him he would get her out of here. "All right," she said and started toward the cemetery.**

"**Not that way. This way." And the next moment he was leading her down toward the old graveyard. "It's okay, honest it's not off the path. Look there you see?" he pointed to something that shone in the moonlight.**

**Elena gasped muscles tightened around her heart. It looked like a person standing there a giant with a round hairless head. And she didn't like being here at all, among the worn and leaning granite stones of centuries past. The bright moonlight cast strange shadows and there were pools of impenetrable darkness everywhere.**

"**It's just the ball on top nothing to be scared of," said Tyler pulling her with him off the path and up to the shining headstone. It was made of red marble, and the huge ball that surmounted it reminded her of the bloated moon on the horizon. Now that same moon shone down on them as white as Thomas Fell's white hands. Elena couldn't contain her shivering.**

"**Poor baby, she's cold. Got to get her warmed up," said Tyler. Elena tried to push him away, but he was too strong. Wrapping her in his arms; pulling her against him.**

"**Tyler I want to go; I want to go right now..."**

"**Sure, baby, we'll go," he said. "But we've got to get you warm first. Gosh you're cold."**

"**Tyler, stop." She said. His arms around her had merely been annoying, restricting. But now with a since of shock she felt his hands on her body, groping for bare skin.**

**Never in her life had Elena been in a situation like this far away from any help she aimed a spiked heel for his patent-leather instep, but he evaded her. "Tyler, take your hands off me."**

"**C'mon, Elena, don't be like that, I just want to warm you up all over..."**

"**Tyler let go," she choked out. She tried to wench herself away from him. Tyler stumbled and then his full weight was on her, crushing her into the tangle of ivy and weeds on the ground Elena spoke desperately. "I'll kill you. Tyler I mean it Get off me."**

**Tyler tired to roll of giggling suddenly. His limbs heavy and uncoordinated almost useless. "Aw, c'mon Elena, don't be mad. I was just' warming' you up. Elena the Ice Princess warming' up...You're getting warm now, aren't you?"**

**Then Elena felt his mouth hot and wet on her face. She was still pinned beneath him, and his sloppy kisses were moving down her throat. She heard cloth tear.**

"**Oops," Tyler mumbled. "Sorry 'bout that."**

Damon slammed his hand on the table going to the blood refrigerator and got a glass out drank it and slammed the glass on the table it smashed into billions on pieces.

Then he ran over to Stefan and rammed him into the wall by the throat "You let her leave the dance and go with a drunken person and now she is going to get..."

Damon couldn't complete the sentence thinking about his princess going through that. Stefan choked out "Keep...reading...brother."

Damon didn't let go he had a hand over his heart getting ready to squeeze it but stopped by his princess's voice and said "Damon please let him go..."

Damon sighed he would do anything for her "Of course Elena we can continue this later."

**Elena twisted her head and her mouth met Tyler's teeth into the fleshy palm. She bit hard tasting blood hearing Tyler's agonized yowl. The hand jerked away. "Hey I said I was sorry!" Tyler looked aggrievedly at his maimed hand. Then his face darkened as still staring at it, he clenched the hand into a fist.**

**This is it, Elena thought with nightmare calmness. He's either going to knock me or kill me. She braced herself for the blow. Elena saw the moon over Tyler's left shoulder it was strangely fitting that it would be the last thing she ever saw, she thought. The scream had caught in her throat, choked off by fear.**

**And then something picked Tyler up and threw him against his grandfather's headstone.**

**That was what it looked like to Elena she rolled to the side gasping one hand clutching her torn dress, the other groping for a weapon.**

**She didn't need one. Something moved in the darkness and she saw the person who had plucked Tyler off her. Stefan Salvatore but it was a Stefan she had never seen before: that fine-featured face was white and cold with fury, and there was a killing light in those green eyes. Without even moving, Stefan emanated such anger and menace that Elena found herself frightened of him than she had been of Tyler.**

"**When I first met you. I knew you never learned any manors," said Stefan. His voice was soft and cold and light, and somehow it made Elena dizzy. She couldn't take her eyes off him as he moved toward Tyler who was shaking his head dazedly and starting to get up Stefan moved like a dance every movement easy and precisely controlled. "But I had no idea that your character was quite so underdeveloped."**

**He hit Tyler the larger boy had been reaching out one beefy hand. And Stefan hit him almost negligently on the side of the face before the hand made contact. Tyler flew against another headstone. "A gentleman doesn't force his company on anyone," said Stefan and knocked him aside. Tyler went sprawling again. Face down in the weeds and briars. This time he was slower at getting up and blood flowed from both nostrils.**

**Stefan grabbed the front of Tyler's jacket whirling them both around and absorbing the impact of the murderous rush. He shook Tyler twice, hard, while those big beefy fist winds milled around him, unable to connect then he let Tyler drop.**

"**He doesn't insult a woman," he said. Stefan jerked him to his feet and shook him again and Tyler went limp as a rag doll, his eyes rolling up. Stefan went on speaking holding the heavy body upright and shacked him. "And, above all, he does not hurt her..."**

"**Stefan!" Elena cried. Tyler head was snapping back and forth with every shake. She was frightened of what she was seeing. Of what Stefan might do; and of Stefan's cold voice. "Stefan stop."**

**His head jerked toward her, startled as if he had forgotten her presence. For a moment he looked at her without recognition, his eyes black in the moonlight, and she thought of some predator some great bird or sleek carnivore incapable of human emotion. Then understanding came to his face and some of the darkness faded from his gaze.**

**He looked down at Tyler's lolling head then sat him gently against the red marble tombstone. Tyler's knees buckled and he slid down the face of it, but Elena's relief his eyes opened or at least the left one did. The right was swelling to a slit.**

"**He'll be all right," said Stefan emptily.**

Stefan and Damon said at the same time said "unfortunately."

Elena gasped at that. Damon looked at Elena and said "He did hurt you almost did something that would have been taking away from you forever."

Stefan said "he is right my lovely little love. I did what I had to."

Elena had to nod at that. Damon took her closer to her away from Stefan. He did protect her but not enough for him to have her near him.

**As her fear ebbed Elena felt empty herself. Shock, she thought. I'm in shock I'll probably start screaming hysterically any minute now.**

"**Is there someone to take you home?" said Stefan still in that chillingly deadened voice.**

**Elena thought of Dick and Vickie doing god knew what beside Thomas Fell's statue. "No," she said.**

"**I'll drive you," Said Stefan.**

**Even through the numbness Elena felt a quick thrill of fear. She looked at him strangely elegant figure among the tombstones, his face pale in the moonlight. He had never looked so...so beautiful to her before, but thaht beauty was almost alien. Not just foreign but inhuman. Because no human could project that aura of power, or of distance.**

"**Thank you. That would be very kind," she said slowly. There was nothing else to do.**

**They left Tyler painfully getting to his feet by his ancestor's headstone. Elena felt another chill as they reached the path and Stefan turned toward Wickery Bridge.**

"**I left my car at the boarding house," he said. "This is the fastest way for us to get back."**

"**I this the way you came?"**

"**No. I didn't cross the bridge. But it'll be safe."**

**Elena believed him. Pale and silent he walked beside her without touching except when he took off his blazer to put it around her bare shoulders. She felt oddly sure he would kill anything that tried to get to her.**

**They passed fences pastures and dark fields until they reached a long winding drive. The boarding house was a vast building of rust-red brick made from the native clay and it was flanked with age old cedars and maples all but one of the windows was dark.**

**Stefan unlocked one of the double doors and they stepped into the small hallway, with a flight of stairs directly in front of them. The banister like the doors was natural light oak so polished that it seemed to glow.**

**They went up the stairs to the second-story landing that was poorly lit. To Elena's surprise Stefan led her into one of the bedrooms and opened what looked like a closet door. Through it she could see a very steep very narrow stairway.**

**What a strange place she thought this hidden stairway buried deep in the heart of the house where no sound from outside could penetrate. She reached the top of the stairs and stepped out into a large room that made the whole third story of the house.**

**It was almost as dimly lit as the stairway. But Elena could see the stained wood floor and the exposed beams in the slanting ceiling. There were tall windows on all sides and many trunks scattered among a few pieces of massive furniture.**

**She realized he was watching her. "Is there a bathroom where I-"**

**He nodded toward a door. She took off the blazer, held it toward him without looking at him. And went inside.**

Elena closed the book and sighed that was finally over. That was one memory of Tyler that she did not want to remember not one bit.

Stefan came over to Elena "Are you OK little lovely love?"

Elena smiled up at Stefan and said "Yea I'm OK Stefan. That is just one memory that I didn't want to remember. But the part when you finally took interest in me I can remember."

Damon sighed and pulled Elena to him. Which got Stefan mad but backed off he knew that he would lose the fight. Damon ran his fingers through her hair. "If I was there at the dance I would have never ignored you. You would have never had to deal with that. He would have been dead for even touching you."

All Elena could do is nod. Stefan finally caught on and said "Brother you didn't?"

Damon flashed his fangs "And if I did. What can you do against me brother? You have no power. Elena was all and willing to share with me. She was great and now I'm part of her."

Stefan hissed and Elena said "Stefan don't please don't fight."

Stefan really wanted to do something but he couldn't. Damon had got her...but this wasn't over. Elena would never go with Damon. Elena loved him...but deep in his mind he knew that Elena loved Damon.

Damon rubbed and kissed Elena's neck why Stefan was out in his thoughts. Elena said "Can we read the next chapter?"

Damon and Stefan snapped out of it and both nodded. Margaret laughed and said "Ellie your story is interest."

Elena picked her up and said "Yea it is. I'm a good story teller."

And with that Elena handed the book to Damon.

* * *

**Thank you for all the review. So here is Chapter 7 of the story hope you like where I'm going. Please review and tell me what you feel and how the story is so that I can update sooner and faster.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 What Could Go Wrong (Read the Vampire Diaries Series)

Damon picked up the book and read "Chapter 8..."

**Elena had gone into the bathroom dazed and numbly grateful. She came out angry.**

**She wasn't quite sure how the transformation had taken place but sometime while she was washing the scratches on her face and arms, annoyed at the lack of a mirror and at the fact she'd left her purse in Tyler's convertible, she started feeling again. And what she felt was anger.**

Damon had his arm protectively around Elena murmuring something in Italian or Latin but Elena could understand that it was something bad because he was angry and ready to attack.

Elena tried to scoot away but couldn't Damon wouldn't let his princess go for the world not over to Stefan. But Stefan got Elena away to get her out of the whiplash of anger of Damon even though Elena knew that Damon would never heart him.

**Damn Stefan Salvatore. So cold and controlled even while saving her life. Damn him for his politeness, and for his gallantry, and for the walls around him that seemed thicker and higher than ever.**

**She pulled the remaining bobby pins out of her hair and used them fasten the front of her dress together. Then she ran through her loosened hair quickly with an engraved bone comb she found by the sink. She came out of the bathroom with her chin held high and her eyes narrowed.**

**He hadn't put his coat back on. He was standing by the window in his white sweater with bowed head, tense waiting. Without lifting his head, he gestured to a length of dark velvet laid over the back of a chair.**

"**you might want to put that on over your dress."**

**It was a full-length cloak, very rich and soft, with a hood. Elena pulled the heavy material around her shoulders. But she was not mollified by the gift; she noticed that Stefan hadn't come any closer to her, or even looked at her while speaking.**

**Deliberately, she invaded his territorial space, pulling the cloak more tightly about her and feeling even at that moment, a sensual appreciation of the way the folds feel about her, trailing behind her on the floor. She walked up to him and made an examination of the heavy mahogany dresser by the window.**

**On it laid a wicked-looking dagger with an ivory hilt and a beautiful agate cup mounted in silver. There were also a golden sphere with some sort of dial set into it and several loose gold coins.**

**She picked up one of the coins, partly because it was interesting and partly because she knew it would upset him to see her handling his things. "What's this?"**

**I was a moment because he answered then he said "A gold florin. A Florentine coin."**

"**And what's this?"**

"**A German pendant watches. Late fifteenth century," he said distractedly. He added, "Elena-"**

**She reached for a small iron coffer with a hinged lid. "What about this? Does it open?"**

"**No." he had the reflexes of a cat; his hand slapped over the coffer, holding the lid down. "That's private," he said, the strain obvious in his voice.**

Damon shook his head and said "Smooth brother. No wonder Elena figured out about vampires so fast. And secrets. You just gave her an idea."

Stefan hissed and said "I wasn't trying to do that. I just wanted her not to find out what was in there. That's private. Sorry about that Elena."

Elena smiled and said "It's OK. I understand now. I don't like it when people try to read my diary. Same thing."

**She noticed that his hand made contact only with the carving iron lid and not with her flesh. She lifted her fingers, and he drew back at once.**

**Suddenly, her anger was too great to hold in any longer. "Careful," she said savagely. "Don't touch me, or you might get a disease."**

**He turned away toward the window.**

**And yet even as she moved away herself, walking back to the center of the room, she could sense his watching her reflection and she knew, suddenly, what she must look like to him, pale hair spilling over the blackness of the cape, one white hand holding the velvet closed at her throat. A ravaged princess pacing in her tower.**

**She tilted her head far back to look at the trapdoor in the ceiling, and heard a soft, distinct intake of breath. When she turned his gaze was fixed on her exposed throat; the look in his eyes confused her. But the next moment his face hardened, closing her out.**

"**I think," he said, "That I had better get you home."**

**In that instant, she wanted to hurt him, to make him feel as bad as he'd made her feel. But she also wanted the truth she was turned of this gave, tired of scheming and plotting and trying to read Stefan Salvatore's mind. It was terrifying and yet a wonderful relief to hear her own voice saying the words she'd been thinking so long.**

"**Why do you hate me?"**

**He stared at her. For a moment he couldn't seem to find words. Then he said, "I don't hate you."**

"**You do," said Elena. "I know it's not...not good manners to say it, but I don't care. I know I should be grateful to you for saving me tonight. But I don't care about that, either. I didn't ask you to save me. I don't know why you were even in the graveyard in the first place. And I certainly don't understand why you did it, considering the way you feel about me."**

**He was silent now, his face averted. She took a deep breath and then straightened her shoulders, holding her head up even though her eyes were sore and burning. "And what's wrong with me," she added quietly, "that you can't even look at me, but you can let Caroline Forbes fall all over you? I have a right to know that, at least. I won't ever bother you again, I won't even talk to you at school, but I want to know the truth before I go. Why do you hate me so much, Stefan?"**

**Slowly, he turned and raised his head. His eyes were bleak, sightless, and something twisted in Elena at the pain she was on his face.**

**His voice was still controlled-but barely. She could hear the effort it cost him to keep it steady.**

"**Yes," he said, "I think you do have a right to know Elena." He looked at her then, meeting her eyes directly, and she thought. That bad? What could be as bad as that? "I don't hate you," he continued, pronouncing each word carefully, distinctly. "I've never hated you. But you...remind me of someone."**

Damon snorted and said "yea a manipulative woman who I am happy is gone and am dancing on her grave."

Stefan said "I was not comparing the two. Elena is much better then Katherine will ever be. She is going to make a choice."

Damon said "And that is going to be me. I don't even compare the two."

**Elena was taken aback. Whatever she'd expected it wasn't this. "I remind you of someone else you know?"**

"**Of someone I knew," he said quietly. "But," he added slowly, as if puzzling something out for him, "You're not like her, really. She looked like you, but she was fragile, delicate. Vulnerable. Inside as well as out."**

"**And I'm not."**

**He made a sound that would have been a laugh if there had been any humor in it. "No. you're a fighter. You are...yourself."**

Damon whispered to Elena "You are much more then that you have compaction, don't judge people, you're a fighter and are a light in a darkness...but also dark, strong woman. Stefan does not deserve you. You can see that too."

**Elena was silent for a moment. She could not keep hold of her anger seeing the pain on his face. "You were very close to her?"**

"**Yes."**

"**What happened?"**

**There was a long pause, so long that Elena thought he wasn't going to answer her. But at last he said "She died."**

**Elena let out a tremulous breath. The last of her anger folded up and disappeared from under her. "That must have hurt terribly," she said softly, thinking of the white Gilbert headstone among the rye grass. "I'm so sorry."**

**He said something his face had closed again. And he seemed to be looking far away at something, something terrible and heartbreaking that only he could see. But there was not just grief in his expression. Through the walls, through all his trembling control, she could see the tortured look of unbearable guilt and loneliness. A look so lost and haunted that she had moved to his side before she knew what she was doing.**

"**Stefan," she whispered. He didn't seem to hear her; he seemed to be adrift in his own world of misery.**

**She could not stop herself from laying a hand on his arm. "Stefan, I know how it can hurt-"**

"**You can't know," he exploded all his quietness erupting into white rage. He looked down at her hand as if just realizing it was there as if infuriated at her effrontery in touching him. His green eyes were dilated and dark as he shook her hand off, flinging a hand up to bar her from touching him again-**

Damon got in Stefan's face and said "You don't talk to her that way brother. She is trying to connect with you. You know who she lost. She knows the pain."

Stefan looked up and said "I know that now. So don't tell me that. You know sometimes that I lose my temper brother."

Damon said "Still that is not how you talk to a lady."

**And somehow, instead, he was holding her hand, his fingers tightly interlocked with hers, hanging on for dear life. He looked down and their locked hands in bewilderment. Then slowly his gaze moved from their clasping fingers to her face.**

"**Elena..." he whispered.**

**And then she saw it, the anguish shattering his gaze, as if he simply couldn't fight any longer. The defeat as the walls finally crumbled and she saw what was underneath. And then helplessly, he bent his head down to her lips.**

"**Wait-stop her," said Bonnie. "I thought I saw something."**

"Wait what just happened?" Asked Elena.

"Well before you went and kissed my brother. It just switched P.O.V.'s. It to one of your friends." Said Damon.

Elena nodded at that. Must be where her friends saw Vickie.

**Matt's battered Ford slowed. Edging toward the side of the road. Where brambles and bushes grew thickly, something white glimmered there, coming toward them.**

"**Oh, my God," said Meredith. "It's Vickie Bennett."**

**The girl stumbled into the path of the headlights and stood there, waving, as Matt hit the brakes. Her light-brown hair was tangled and it disarray, and her eyes stared glassily out of a face that was smudged and grimy with dirt. She was wearing only a thin white slip.**

"**Get her in the car," Said Matt. Meredith was already opening the car door. She jumped out and ran up to the dazed girl.**

"**Vickie, are you all right? What happened to you?"**

**Vickie moaned, still looking straight ahead. Then she suddenly seemed to see Meredith, and she clutched at her, digging her nails into Meredith's arms.**

"**Get out of here" she said, her eyes filled with desperate intensity, her voice strange and thick, as if she had something in her mouth. "All of you-get out of here! It's coming."**

"**What's coming? Vickie, where is Elena?"**

"**Get out now..."**

"Hmm...delirious acting strange, and dazed eyes. Sounds like a vampire attack." Said Stefan.

"Are you accusing me brother. We have been through this. It was Katherine. Not me. That is not my style and besides I get rid and compel my victims. So it was another vampire or she is so drunk she is saying things."

Stefan was about to say something but Elena said "Stefan I believe him. I have spoke to him about this and he says it was not him. It was Katherine."

Damon whisper sending chills down her spine "Thank you my angel. This is another point we get each other."

**Meredith looked down the road then led the shaking girl back to the car. "We'll take you away," she said, "But you have to tell us what's happened Bonnie give me you wrap she's freezing."**

"**She's been hurt," Said Matt grimly, "And she's in shock or something. The question is where are the others? Vickie, was Elena with you?"**

**Vickie sobbed, putting her hands over her face as Meredith settled Bonnie's iridescent pink wrap around her shoulders. "No...Dick," She said indistinctly. It seemed to hurt her to speak. "We were in the church...it was horrible. It came...like mist all around. Dark mist. And eyes. I saw its eyes in the dark there, burning. They burnt me..."**

Stefan stared at Damon because he knew his brothers routine and that was it. Damon said "Brother if you say that was me. Then you're going to have a stake in you."

Elena glared at Stefan to be quiet. She hated them fighting. She wanted to choose but she wanted to tell them both her story all of it. They didn't know all about her. So Stefan was quiet after that.

"**She's delirious," Said Bonnie. "Or hysterical, or whatever you call it."**

**Matt spoke slowly and clearly. "Vickie, please, just tell us one thing. Where is Elena? What happened to her?"**

"**I don't know." Vickie lifted a tear-stained face to the sky. "Dick and I we were alone. We were...and then suddenly it was all around us. I couldn't run. Elena said the tomb had opened. Maybe that was where it came from. It was horrible..."**

"**They were in the cemetery, in the ruined church," Meredith interpreted. "And Elena was with them. And look at this." In the overhead light, they could all see the deep fresh scratches running down Vickie's neck to the lace bodice of her slip.**

"**They look like animal marks," Said Bonnie. "Like the marks of cat's claws, maybe."**

"**No cat got that old man under the bridge." Said Matt. His face was pale and muscles stood out in his jaw. Meredith followed his gaze down the road and then shook her head.**

"**Matt, we have to take her back first. We have to," she said. "Listen to me. I'm as worried about Elena as you are. But Vickie needs a doctor, and we need to call the police. We don't have any choice. We have to go back."**

**Matt stared down the road for another long moment then let out his breath in a hiss. Slamming the door shut he put the car into gear and turned it around each motion violent. All the way back to town, Vickie moaned about the eyes.**

**Elena felt Stefan's lips meet hers.**

**And...It was as simple as that. All questions answered, all fears put to rest, all doubts removed. What she felt was not merely passion, but a bruising tenderness and a love so strong it made her shake inside. It would have been frightened in its intensity, except that while she was with him, she could not be afraid of anything.**

**She had come home.**

**This was where she belonged, and she had found it was last with Stefan she was home.**

Damon rolled his eyes. Elena would not think that for long. He would make her forget all about Stefan if he kissed Elena. Elena was so close so many times to giving in to him. He just need a couple more weeks or days and he would have Elena. She just needs a couple of pushes. And once they are together there will be no going back. He would take care of Elena show her the world if she gave him the chance.

She will be his soon.

**He pulled back slightly, and she could feel that he was trembling. "Oh, Elena," He whispered against her lips. "We can't-"**

"**We already have," She whispered, and drew him back down again.**

**It was almost as if she could hear his thoughts, could feel his feelings. Pleasure and desire raced between them, connecting them, drawing them closer. And Elena sensed too, a wellspring of deeper emotions within him. He wanted to hold her forever, to protect her from all harm. He wanted to defend her from any evil that threatened her. He wanted to join his life with hers.**

**He drew back slowly as if he could not bear to part from her, and they looked into each other's eyes with wondering joy. They did not speak. There was no need for words. He stroked her hair, with a touch so light that she could scarcely feel it, as if he was afraid she might break in his hands. she knew then that it had not been hatred that had made him avoid her for so long. No it had not been hatred at all.**

**Elena had no idea how much later it was that they quietly went down the stairs of the boarding house. At any other time she would have been thrilled to get into Stefan's sleek back car, but tonight she scarcely noticed it. He held her hand as they drove through the deserted streets.**

**The first thing Elena saw as they approached her house was the lights. "It's the police," She said finding her voice with some difficulty. It was odd to talk after being silent so long. "And that's Robert's car in the driveway, and that's Matt's," she said. She looked at Stefan, and the peace that had filled her suddenly seemed fragile. "I wonder what happened. You don't suppose Tyler's already told them...?"**

"**Even Tyler wouldn't be that stupid," Said Stefan.**

**He pulled up behind one of the police cars, and reluctantly Elena unclasped her hand from his. She wished with all her heart that she and Stefan could just be alone together, that they could never need to face the world. **

**But there was no help for it. They walked up the pathway to the door, which was open. Inside the house was a blaze of lights.**

**Entering Elena saw what seemed like dozens of faces turned toward her. And then Aunt Judith gave a cry and was holding her in her arms. Shaking her and hugging her all at once.**

"**Elena! Oh, thank God you're safe. But where have you been? And why didn't you call? Do you realize what you've put everyone through?"**

"**We're just glad to see you back," said Robert.**

"**I've been at the boarding house with Stefan," she said slowly. "Aunt Judith, this is Stefan Salvatore; he rents a room there. He brought me back."**

"**Thank you," said Aunt Judith to Stefan over Elena's head. Then pulling back to look at Elena, she said "But your dress, your hair- what happened?"**

Damon said "Oh this is going to be good."

Elena buried herself deep in the couch.

"**You don't know? Then Tyler didn't tell you. But then why are the police here?" Elena edged toward Stefan instinctively and she felt him move closer to her in protection.**

"**They're here because Vickie Bennett was attacked in the cemetery tonight," Said Matt. He and Bonnie and Meredith were standing behind Aunt Judith and Robert, looking relieved and a little awkward and more than a little tired. "We found her maybe two, three hours ago, and we've been looking for you ever since."**

"**Attacked?" Said Elena stunned. "Attacked by what?"**

"**Nobody knows," said Meredith.**

"**Well, now it may be nothing to worry about," Said Robert comfortingly. "The doctor said she'd had a bad scare, and that she'd been drinking. The whole thing may have been in her imagination."**

"**Those scratches weren't imaginary," Said matt.**

"**What scratches? What are you talking about?" Elena demanded, looking from one face to another.**

Elena murmured to herself "I hate being out of the loop."

Damon said "You get used to it. Happened to me when I was human."

"**I'll tell you," Said Meredith, "She kept saying she didn't know where you were, that she was alone with Dick when it happened. And when we got her back here the doctor said he couldn't find anything conclusive. She wasn't really hurt except for the scratches and they could have been from a cat."**

"**There were no other marks on her?" said Stefan sharply. It was the first time he'd spoken since entering the house, and Elena looked at him, surprised by his tone.**

"**No," said Meredith. "Of course a cat didn't tear her clothes off-but Dick might have. Oh and her tongue was bitten."**

"**What?" said Elena.**

"**Badly bitten. I mean. It must have bled a lot, and it hurts her to talk now."**

**Beside Elena Stefan had gone very still "Did she have any explanation for what happened?"**

"**She was hysterical really hysterical, she wasn't making any sense. She kept babbling about eyes and dark mist and not being able to run-which is why the doctor thinks maybe it was some sort of hallucination. But as far as anyone can make out, the facts are that she and Dick Carter were in the ruined church b the cemetery at about midnight, and that something came in and attacked her there."**

**Bonnie added "It didn't attack Dick, which at least shows it had some taste. The police found him passed out on the church floor and he doesn't remember a think,"**

**But Elena didn't hear it all she was looking at Stefan something had gone terribly wrong with Stefan. She couldn't tell how she knew it, but she knew. He had stiffened at Matt finished speaking, and now though he hadn't moved she felt as if a great distance was separating them as if she and he were on opposite sided of a rifting cracking floe of ice.**

**He said, in the terribly controlled voice she had heard before in his room, "In the church Matt?"**

"**yes, in the ruined church," Matt said.**

"**And you're sure she said it was midnight?"**

"**She couldn't be positive but it must have been sometime around then. We found her not long after why?**

**Stefan said nothing. Elena decided to say something "Stefan," she whispered. And then aloud she said "Stefan, what is it?"**

Damon said "He thinks it him."

Stefan said "Gee I wonder why. Remember the conversation."

Damon said "This was not me. So that does not apply."

**He shook his head. Don't shut me out, she thought, but h wouldn't even look at her. "Will she live?" He asked abruptly.**

"**The doctor said there was nothing much wrong with her," Matt said. "Nobody's even suggested she might die."**

**Stefan nod was abrupt; then he turned to Elena "I've got to go." He said "you're safe now."**

**She caught his hand as he turned away "Of course I am safe because of you."**

"**Yes," he said. But there was no response in his eyes. They were shield dull.**

"**Call me tomorrow.' She squeezed his hand trying to convey what she felt under the scrutiny of all those watching eyes. She willed him to understand.**

**He said "yes, Elena," he whispered, his eyes clinging to hers. The next minute he was gone.**

**She took a deep breath and turned back to the crowded room. Aunt Judith was still hovering, her gaze fixed on what could be seen of Elena's torn dress underneath the cloak**

"**Elena," She said "What happened?" and her eyes went to the door through which Stefan had just left.**

"**Stefan didn't do it," she said "Stefan saved me." She felt her face harden, and she looked at the police officer behind Aunt Judith. "It was Tyler. Tyler Smallwood..."**

Damon shut the book and passed it to Stefan. And said "Well that was an emotional chapter. Some stuff I didn't need to know."

Stefan said "Yes...you didn't need to know."

Damon glared back "I saw that you didn't jump on getting to know Elena. Which; shows that maybe you're not meant to be with her."

Stefan said "I was being a gentleman."

Damon said "If I had someone like Elena I would stop at nothing to get to know her. And I have. But I want to know more."

Stefan slammed his hand on the Table and was about to get up but Elena said "Stefan! Damon stop! Just get along for once. For me. Let's move on. This book is a way of us getting together. And finding out information."

Damon and Stefan sat back down. Damon pulled Elena away from Stefan and ran a hand through her hair. Elena guessed this was a way to get him to calm down. Damon said "Of course my princess. Brother let's be civilized for Elena and continue."

Stefan nodded and got to the next chapter.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. But here it is chapter 8. Hope you like tell me what you think and review so that I can update faster. Hope you like **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 What Could Go Wrong (Read the Vampire Diaries Series)

Stefan picked up the book and tried to only concentrate on reading and not going at Damon for even being this close to Elena and read "**Chapter 9...**

**She was not the reincarnation of Katherine.**

**Driving back to the boarding house in the faint lavender hush before dawn, Stefan thought about that.**

Damon snorted and said "And you finally found out that Elena is her own person and not Katherine. Yet when I entered town I picked up that she is very different from Katherine and wanted to get to know the real Elena."

Stefan said "Well you never know."

Elena sort of felt a pain at the way Stefan said that and his thoughts. She hated it when she was compared to Katherine.

**He'd said as much to her and it was true, but he was only now realizing how long he'd been working toward that conclusion. He'd been aware of Elena's every breath and move for weeks, and he'd catalogued every difference.**

**Her hair was a shade or two paler that Katherine's and her eyebrows and lashes were darker. Katherine's had been almost silvery. And she was taller than Katherine by a good handspun. She moved with greater freedom, too; the girls of this age were more comfortable with their bodies.**

Damon smirked "Got that right," Looking at Elena up and down.

Elena blushed and looked down.

**Even her eyes those eyes that had transfixed him with the shock and recognition that first day, were not really the same. Katherine's eyes had usually been wide with childlike wonder, or else cast down as was proper for a young girl of the late fifteenth century. But Elena's eyes met you straight on, looked at you steadily and without flinching. And sometimes they narrow with determination or challenge in a way Katherine's never had.**

**In grace and beauty and sheer fascination they were alike. But where Katherine had been a white kitten, Elena was a snow-white tigress.**

**As he drove past the silhouettes of maple trees, Stefan cringed from the memory that sprang up suddenly. He would not think about that, he would not let himself but the images were already unreeling before him. It was as if the journal had fallen open and he could do no more than stare helplessly at the page while the story played itself out in his mind.**

**White, Katherine had been wearing white that day. A new white gown of Ventian silk with slashed sleeves to show the fine lines chemise underneath. She had a necklace of gold and pearls about her neck and tiny pearl drop earrings in her ears.**

**She had been so delighted with the new dress her father had commissioned especially for her.**

**She had pirouetted in front of Stefan, lifting the full, Floor-length skirt in one small hand to show the yellow brocaded underskirt...**

"**You see, it is even embroidered with my initials. Papa had that done. Mein Lieber Papa..." Her voice trailed off, and she stopped twirling, one hand slowly settling to her side. "But what is wrong, Stefan? You are not smiling."**

**He could not even cry. The sight of her there, white and gold like some ethereal vision was a physical pain to him. If he lost her, he did not know how he could live.**

**His fingers closed convulsively around the cool engraved medal. "Katherine how can I smile how can I be happy when..."**

"**When?"**

"**When I see how you look at Damon." There it was said. He continued painfully. "Before he came home, you and I were together every day. My father and yours were pleased and spoke of marriage plans. But now the days grow shorter, summer is almost gone-and you spent as much time with Damon as you do with me. The only reason Father allows him to stay here is that you asked it. But why did you ask it, Katherine? I thought you cared for me"**

**Her blue eyes were dismayed. "I do care for you, Stefan. Oh, you know I do!"**

"**Then why intercede for Damon with my father? I not for you, he'd have thrown Damon out into the street..."**

"**Which I'm sure would have pleased you, little brother." The voice at the door was smooth and arrogant, but when Stefan turned he saw that Damon's eyes were smoldering.**

"**Oh, no, that isn't true," Said Katherine. "Stefan would never wish to see you hurt."**

Damon snorted and looked at Stefan "I once thought that but through the years I have seen different."

Elena said "Damon siblings fight all the time but thick and through siblings and family stick together."

Damon smiled and kissed Elena's hand and said "Thank you my princess. I know you see that but sometimes I don't."

**Damon's lips quirked and he threw Stefan a wry glance as he moved to Katherine's side. "Perhaps not," he said to her, his voice softening slightly. "But my brother is right about one thing at least. The days grow shorter, and soon your father will be leaving Florence. And he will take you with him-unless you have a reason to stay."**

_**Unless you have a husband to stay with.**_** The words were unspoken, but they all heard them. The baron was too fond of his daughter to force her to marry against her will. In the end it would have to be Katherine's decision Katherine's choice.**

**Now that the subject was broached, Stefan could not keep silent. "Katherine knows she must leave her father sometime soon-"he began, flaunting his secret knowledge but his brother interrupted.**

"**Ah, yes, before the old man grows suspicious," Damon said casually. "Even the most doting of Fathers must start to wonder when his daughter comes forth only at night."**

**Anger and hurt swept through Stefan. It was true, then; Damon knew; Katherine had shared her secret with his brother.**

"**Why did you tell him Katherine? Why? What can you see in him: a man who cares for nothing but his own pleasure? How can he make you happy when he thinks only of himself?"**

"**And how can this boy make you happy when he knows nothing of the world?" Damon interposed his voice razor-sharp with contempt. "How will he protect you when he had never faced reality? He has spent his life among books and paintings; let him stay there."**

**Katherine was shaking her head in distress, her jewel-blue eyes misted with tears.**

"**Neither of you understand," She said. "You are thinking that I can marry and settle here like any other lady of Florence. But I cannot be like other ladies. How could I keep a household of servants who will watch my every move? How could I live in one place where the people will see that the years do not touch me? There will never be a normal life for me."**

**She drew a deep breath and looked at them each in turn. "Who chooses to be my husband must give up the life of sunlight," She whispered. "He must choose to live under the moon and in the hours of darkness."**

"**Then you must choose someone who is not afraid of shadows," Damon said, and Stefan was surprised by the intensity of his voice. He had never heard Damon speak so earnestly or with so little affectation. "Katherine look at my brother: Will he be able to renounce the sunlight? He is too attached to ordinary things: he friends, his family, his duty to Florence. The darkness would destroy him."**

"**Liar!" cried Stefan. He was seething now. "I am as strong as you are, Brother, and I fear nothing in the shadows or the sunlight either. And I love Katherine more than friends or family-"**

"**-or you duty? Do you love her enough to give that up as well?"**

"**Yes," Stefan said defiantly. "Enough to give up everything."**

**Damon gave one of his sudden, disturbing smiles. Then he turned back to Katherine. "It would seem," he said, "That the choice is yours alone. You have two suitors for your hand; will you take one of us or neither?"**

**Katherine slowly bowed her golden head. Then she lifted wet blue eyes to both of them. "Give me until Sunday to thing. And in the meantime, do not press me with questions."**

**Stefan nodded reluctantly. Damon said "And on Sunday?"**

"**Sunday evening at twilight I will make my choice."**

Damon stood up and looked at Stefan "And you know you still hang on like your human. You broke that promise we are creatures of the night and you need to just accept it."

Stefan said "I will not you're the one who goes around doing the killing you have no humanity at least I do. You will not corrupt Elena. She is more like me."

Damon sat down and whispered to himself "Or you think. Elena is more like me then she realizes."

**Twilight the violet deep darkness of twilight...**

**The velvet hues faded around Stefan, and he came to himself. It was not dusk, but dawn that stained the sky around him. Lost in his thoughts he had driven up to the edge of the woods.**

**He had told Damon he was willing to give up everything for Katherine. And that was just what he had done. He had renounced all claims to the sunlight, and had become a creature of darkness for her. A hunter doomed to be forever hunted himself a thief who had to steal life to fill his own veins.**

**And perhaps a murderer.**

**No, they had said the girl Vickie would not die. But his next victim might. The worst thing about this last attack was that he remembered nothing of it. He remembered the weakness the overpowering need, and he remembered staggering through the church door, but nothing after. He'd come to his senses outside with Elena's scream echoing in his ears and he had raced to her without stopping to think about what might have happened.**

**Behind him the sky was lightening. But before he left he sent out one probing though with all the force of his pain behind it, seeking for some other power that might be near. Searching for some other solution to what had happened in the church.**

**But there was nothing, no hint of an answer. The graveyard mocked him with silence.**

**Elena woke with the sun shining in her window. She felt at once as if she'd just recovered from a long bout of the flue, and if it were Christmas morning. Her thoughts jumbled together as she sat up.**

**Oh. She hurt all over. But she and Stefan-that made everything right. That drunken slob Tyler...but Tyler didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered except that Stefan loved her.**

**She went downstairs in her nightgown, realizing from the light slanting in the windows that she must have slept in very late. Aunt Judith and Margaret were in the living room. **

"**Good morning Aunt Judith." She gave her surprised aunt a long, hard hug. "And good morning pumpkin." She swept Margaret off her feet and waltzed around the room with her. "And-oh! Good morning, Robert." A little embarrassed at her exuberance and her state of undress, she put Margaret down and hurried into the kitchen.**

**Aunt Judith came in though there were dark circles under her eyes, she was smiling. "You seem in good spirit this morning."**

"**Oh I am."**

"**You know we have to go back to the sheriff's to talk to them about Tyler."**

"**Yes," Elena got juice out of the refrigerator and poured her a glass. "But can I go over to Vickie Bennett's house first? I know she must be upset, especially since it sounds like not everybody believes her."**

"**Do you believe her Elena?"**

"**Yes," she said slowly, "I do believe her. And, Aunt Judith," She added coming to a decision, "something happened to me in the church to I thought-"**

"**Elena! Bonnie and Meredith are here to see you." Roberts voice sounded form the hallways.**

**The mood of confidence was broken. "Oh...send them in," Elena called and took a sip of orange juice. "I'll tell you about it later," She promised Aunt Judith as footsteps approached the kitchen.**

**Bonnie and Meredith stopped in the doorway standing with unaccustomed formality. Elena herself felt awkward, and waited until her aunt left the room again to speak.**

**She sneaked a quick glance up and saw that both Bonnie and Meredith were doing the same thing as her.**

**She burst into laughter, and at the sound they both looked up.**

"**I'm too happy to even be defensive," Said Elena, holding out her arms t them. "And I know I ought to be sorry about what I said and I am sorry, but I just can't be all pathetic about it. I am terrible and I deserve to be executed, and now can we just pretend it never happened."**

"**You ought to be sorry running off on us like that," Bonnie scolded as the three of them joined in a tangled embrace.**

"**And with Tyler Smallwood, of all people, Said Meredith.**

"**Well I learned my lesson on that score," Elena said and for a moment her mood darkened. Then bonnie trilled laughter.**

"**And you scored the big one yourself-Stefan Salvatore! Talk about dramatic entrances. When you came in the door with him, I thought I was hallucinating. How did you do that?"**

"**I didn't he just showed up, like the cavalry in one of those old movies."**

"**Defending your honor," Said Bonnie. "What could be more thrilling?"**

"**I can think of one or two things," Said Meredith. "But then maybe Elena's got those covered too."**

"**I'll tell you all about it," Elena said releasing them and stepping back. "But first will you come over to Vickie's house with me? I want to talk to her."**

"**You can talk to us while you're dressing, and while we're walking, and while you're brushing your teeth for that matter," Bonnie said firmly. "And if you leave out one tiny detail, you're going to be facing the Spanish inquisition."**

"**You see," Said Meredith archly," all Mr. Tanner's work has paid off. Bonnie now knows the Spanish Inquisition is not a rock group."**

**Elena laughing with sheer ebullience as they went up the stairs.**

Damon whispered to Elena "I know a couple of things we can do together too. But not with Stefan with me Things that vampires are suppose to do and later on what Bonnie was talking about. What do you think my queen later on? I know you will choose me we would be so much better together."

Elena blushed and said "Damon..."

But she was cut off "Hush my love we will talk about it later on."

**Mrs. Bennett looked pale and tired, but invited them in "Vickie's been resting; the doctor said to keep her in bed," she explained with a smile that tremble slightly. Elena, Bonnie, and Meredith crowded into the narrow hallway.**

**Mrs. Bennett tapped lightly at Vickie's door "Vickie, sweetheart, some girls from school to see you. Don't keep her long," she added to Elena opening the door.**

"**We won't," Elena promised. She stepped into a pretty blue-and-white bedroom. The others right behind her. Vickie was lying in bed propped up on pillows, with a powder blue comforter drawn up to her chin. Her face was paper white against it, and her heavy lidded eyes stared straight ahead.**

"**That's how she looked last night," Bonnie whispered.**

**Elena moved to the side of the bed "Vickie," she said softly. Vickie went on staring but Elena thought her breathing changed slightly. "Vickie, can you hear me? It's Elena Gilbert." She glanced uncertainly at Bonnie and Meredith.**

"**Looks like they gave her tranquilizers," Said Meredith.**

**But Mrs. Bennett hadn't said they'd given her any drugs. Frowning Elena turned back to the unresponsive girl.**

"**Vickie, it's me, Elena. I just wanted to talk to you about last night. I want you to know that I believe you about what happened." Elena ignored the sharp glance Meredith gave her and continued. "And I wanted to ask you-"**

"**No!" it was a shriek, raw and piercing, torn from Vickie's throat. The body that had been as still as wax figure exploded into violent action. Vickie's light-brown hair whipped across her cheeks as she tossed her head back and forth and her hands flailed at the empty air. "No! No!" She screamed.**

"**Don something." Bonnie gasped. "Mrs. Bennett! Mrs. Bennett!"**

**Elena and Meredith were trying to hold Vickie on the bed and she was fighting them. The shrieking went on and on. Then suddenly Vickie's mother was beside them, helping to hold her, pushing the others away.**

"**What did you do to her?" she cried out.**

**Vickie clutched her mother, calming down, but then the heavy lidded eyes glimpsed Elena over Mrs. Bennett's shoulder.**

"**You're part of it! You're evil!" she screamed hysterically at Elena. "Keep away from me!"**

**Elena was dumbfounded "Vickie! I only came to ask-"**

"**I think you'd better leave now. Leave us alone," said Mrs. Bennett, clasping her daughter protectively. "Can't you see what you're doing to her?"**

**In stunned silence, Elena left the room Bonnie and Meredith followed.**

"**It must be drugs," Said Bonnie "She just went completely nonlinear."**

"**Did you notice her hands?" Meredith said to Elena. "When we were trying to restrain her, I got hold of one of her hands. And it was cold as ice."**

"**I know," she said 'The boarding house."**

"**What?"**

"**I told Stefan to call me today, but why don't we want over to the boarding house instead? It's not far from here."**

"**Only twenty-minute walk," said Bonnie. She brightened "At least we can finally see that room of his."**

"**Actually," said Elena, "I was thinking you two could wait downstairs. Well I'll only get to see him for a few minutes," She added defensive, as they looked at her. It was odd, perhaps, but she didn't want to share Stefan with her friends just yet. He was so new to her that he felt almost like a secret.**

**Their knock on the shinning oak was answered by Mrs. Flowers. She was a wrinkled like gnome of a woman with surprisingly bright black eyes.**

"**you must be Elena," she said. "I saw you and Stefan go out last night, and he told me your name when he came back."**

"**You saw us?" said Elena, startled. "I didn't see you."**

"**NO, no you didn't," Said Mrs. Flowers, and chuckled. "What a pretty girl you are, my dear," she added. "A very pretty girl." She patted Elena's cheek."**

"**Uh, thank you," Elena said she didn't like the way the woman's bird eyes where fixed on her. "Is Stefan home?"**

"**He must be, unless he's flown off the roof!" Said Mrs. Flowers, and chuckled again. Elena laughed politely.**

"**We'll stay down here with Mrs. Flowers," Said Meredith to Elena, while Bonnie rolled her eyes in martyrdom. Hiding a grin, Elena nodded and mounted the stairs.**

**When she reached Stefan door she knocked "Stefan?"**

**She could hear nothing from inside, but suddenly the door swung open. Everyone must look pale and tired today, thought Elena. And then she was in his arms. Those arms tightened about her convulsively. "Elena. Oh, Elena..."**

**Then he drew back it was just the way it had been last night; Elena could feel the chasm opening between them she saw the cold, correct look gather in his eyes.**

"**No," She said hardly aware that she spoke aloud. "I won't let you." And she pulled his mouth down to hers.**

**For a moment there was no response, and then he shuddered and the kiss became searing. His fingers tangled in her hair and the universe shrank around Elena. Nothing else existed but Stefan and the feel of his arms around her and the fire of his lips on hers.**

**A few minutes or a few centuries later they separated, both shaking. He looked dazed and his moth that mouth! it was swollen.**

"**I think," he said and she could hear the control in his voice, "That we had better be careful when we do that."**

**Elena nodded, dazed herself. Not in public, she was thinking. And not when Bonnie and Meredith were waiting downstairs. And not when they were absolutely alone unless...**

"**But you can just hold me," she said.**

**How odd, that after that passion she could feel so safe, so peaceful, in his arms. "I love you," she whispered into the rough wool of his sweater.**

**She felt a quiver go through him. "Elena," he said again and it was a sound almost of despair.**

**She raised her head. "What's wrong with that? What could possibly be wrong with that, Stefan? Don't you love me?"**

"**I..." He looked at her, helplessly and they hear Mrs. Flowers's voice calling faintly form the bottom of the stairs.**

"**Boy! Boy! Stefan!" It sounded as if she were pondering on the banister with her shoe.**

**Stefan sighed "I'd better go see what she wants." He slipped away from her, his face unreadable.**

**Left alone, Elena folded her arms across her chest and shivered. It was so cold here he ought to have a fire, she thought, eyes moving idly around the room to rest finally on the mahogany dresser she'd examined last night.**

**The Coffer.**

Damon said "Oh this should be good."

Elena slipped into the couch as far as she could go. Even though Stefan already knew Damon didn't need to know.

**She glanced at the closed door. If he came back in and caught her...she really shouldn't but she was already moving towed the dresser.**

**Think of bluebeard's wife, she told herself. Curiosity killed her. But her fingers were on the iron lid her heart beating rapidly. She eased the lid open.**

**In the dim light, the coffer appeared at first to be empty, and Elena gave a nervous laugh. What did she expects love letters from Caroline? Or maybe even a bloody dagger?**

**Then she saw a thin strip of silk, folded over and ever on itself neatly in one corner. She drew it out and ran it between her fingers. It was the apricot ribbon she'd lost the second day of school.**

**Oh, Stefan. Tears stung her eyes, and in her chest love welled up helplessly, overflowing that long ago? You cared about me that long ago? Oh, Stefan, I love you...**

**And it doesn't matter if you can't say it to me, she thought there was a sound outside the door, and she folded the ribbon quickly and replaced it in the coffer. Then she turned toward the door blinking tears from her eyes.**

**It doesn't matter if you can't say it right now. I'll say it for both of us. And someday you'll learn.**

Stefan put down the book on the table and said "I'll be right back little lovely love. You'll be OK?"

Elena got up and kissed Stefan "Of course I'm getting thirsty you go hunt or whatever you'll be doing."

With that Stefan was gone leaving Elena and Damon alone. Damon was smirking in the corner and Elena went in the kitchen.

Stefan had stalked Animal Blood for Elena and Damon knew that so he went to get a blood bag for Elena his princess would not turn out to be another Stefan.

Elena looked and found a bottle and smiled but Damon put his arms around her and pulled the bottle away and handed her a blood bag "Here you go Elena fresh stock just for you and me."

Elena shook her head "No Damon you know I don't hunt like you."

Damon looked her in the yes dark midnight black eyes stared into blue eyes "Just try for me. You know you want to you crave more than animal blood," he whispered in her ears. "Stefan doesn't have to know."

Elena was not going to Damon held the bag open and Elena knew that Stefan would be disappointed in her but she drank some and Damon smiled "That's my princess of darkness. Now if only I could get you to go hunting with me. That is what vampire pairs do mates for life."

Elena just nodded and suddenly she was on top of the counter with Damon on top then his lips where crushed on hers. Hot and passion went through her body and Damon's souls intertwined. And fireworks went off in her mind she was consumed in Damon that all she could think about. Damon licks her lips where stray blood was coming off of.

Damon smirks and gets off Elena who was still in a haze Damon whispers in her ear "That is a kiss and one that you always wanted. Stefan can never give you that and I know that you have never felt that."

He rubs into her neck and Elena leans in. They hear the door open and Damon gets off smirking at Elena. Elena straitened up and they hear Stefan. "Elena I'm back ready to start the next chapter."

Damon pulls Elena in "Just think about how we can be. Stefan won't mind if you're with me and if he does we can leave travel the world. You have never seen the entire world I can show it to you."

Elena could just nod at that. She had a lot to think about as they sat down on the couch.

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Hope that you like chapter 9, please review and tell what you think about where I'm going at. Please review so that I can update faster.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 What Could Go Wrong (Read the Vampire Diaries Series)

Stefan smiled at Elena and handed the book over to her "Here you go my little Lovely Love."

Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan and the names that he gives to Elena, Damon didn't understand why Elena was even with Stefan they weren't compatible at all.

But Damon didn't mind soon Elena would be with him as his, and Damon would never let Elena go or Stefan even near his princess, unless Damon was in the same room or at all if Damon has a say in the matter. Damon just smirked at Elena and Elena blushed and looked down at the book.

Elena opened the book and read "Chapter 10..."

_**October 7, about 8:00 a.m.**_

_**Dear diary,**_

_**I'm writing this during trig class, and I just hope Ms. Halpern doesn't see me.**_

_**I didn't have time to write last night, even though I wanted to. Yesterday was a crazy, mixed up day, just like the night of the homecoming dance. Sitting here in school this morning I almost feel like everything that happens this weakened was a dream. The bad thing were so bad, but the good things where so very, very good.**_

_**I'm not going to press criminal charges against Tyler. He's suspend from school, though and off the football team. So is Dick for being drunk at the dance. Nobody is saying so but I think a lot of people thing he was responsible for what happened to Vickie. Bonne's sister saw Tyler at the clinic yesterday and she said he had two black eyes and his whole face was purple. I can't help worrying about what's going to happen when he and Dick get back to school. They have more reason that even to hate Stefan now.**_

_**Which brings me to the topic of Stefan; when I woke up this morning I panicked, thinking "What if it all isn't true? What if it never happened or if he's changed his mind?" And Aunt Judith was worried at breakfast because I couldn't eat again. But then when I got to school I saw him in the corridor by the office, and we just looked at each other. And I knew, just before he turned away, he smiled, sort of wryly. And I understand that, too, and he was right, it was better not to go up to each other in a public hallway, not unless we want to give the secretaries a thrill.**_

_**We are very definitely together. Now I just have to find a way to explain all this to Jean-Claude. Ha-ha.**_

_**What I don't understand is why Stefan isn't as happy about it as I am. When we're with each other I can feel how he feels, and I know how much he wants me, how much he cares. There's an almost desperate hunger inside him when he kisses me, as if he wants to pull the soul out of my body, like a black hole that**_

_**Still October 7, now about 2:00 P.M.**_

_**Well, a little breaks there because MISS HALPERN caught me. She even started to read what I'd written out loud, but then I think the subject matter steamed her glasses up and she stopped. She was not amused. I'm too happy to care about minor things like flunking trigonometry.**_

_**Stefan and I had lunch together, or at least we went off into a corner of the field and sat down with my lunch. He didn't even bother to bring anything, and of course as it turned out I couldn't eat either. We didn't touch each other much we didn't- but we talked and looked at each other a lot I want touch him. More than any boy I've ever known. And I know he wants it, too, but he's holding back on me.**_

_**That's what I can't understand, why he's fighting this why he's holding back. Yesterday in his room I found proof positive that he's been watching me from the beginning. You remember how I told you that on the second day of school Bonnie and Meredith and I were in the cemetery? Well, yesterday in Stefan's room I found the apricot ribbon I was wearing that day. I remember if falling out of my hand while I was running, and he must have picked it up and kept it. I haven't told him I know, because he obviously want to keep it a secret, but that shows, doesn't it, that he cares about me?**_

_**Oh-oh Mr. Tanner just walked by and I slammed my not pad over this diary just in time. Bonnie is snickering behind her history book, I can see her shoulders shaking. And Stefan who in front of me, looks as tense as if he's going to leap out of his chair any minute. Matt giving me "You nut" look and Caroline is glaring I am being every innocent wring with my eyes fixed on Tanner up front so if this si a bit wobbly and messy you'll understand why.**_

_**For the last month I haven't really been myself. I haven't been able to think clearly or concentrate on anything but Stefan. There is so much I've left undone that I'm almost scared. I'm supposed to be in charge of decoration for the haunted house and I haven't done one thing about it yet. Now I've got exactly three and a half weeks to get it done and organized and I want to be with Stefan.**_

_**I could quit the committee. But that would leave Bonnie and Meredith holding the bag. And I keep remembering what Matt said when I asked him to get Stefan to come to the dance "You want everybody and everything revolving around Elena Gilbert."**_

_**That isn't true or at least if it has been in the past. I'm not going to let it be true anymore. I want oh this is going to sound completely stupid, but I want to be worthy of Stefan. I know he wouldn't let the guys on the team down just to suit his won convenience. I want him to be proud of me I want him to love me as much as I love him.**_

Stefan kissed Elena and said "And all of that is true my love. I think all of that of you, but you didn't need to change I love you just the way you are right now."

Elena blushed at that. Stefan was all that she needed but deep down she loved Damon and wanted to be with him. But Elena didn't want to hurt Stefan but being with Damon. She couldn't do both without hurting someone else.

Damon whispered to Elena "I love the way you are, and you see the best in me and more, and I see the real you Elena you're the light in the darkness just like I told you."

"**Hurry up!" called Bonnie from the doorway of the gym. Beside her the high school janitor Mr. Shelby, stood waiting.**

**Elena cast one last glance at the distant figures on the football field, then reluctantly crossed the blacktop to join Bonnie. **

"**I just wanted to tell Stefan where I was going," she said. After a week of being with Stefan she still felt a thrill of excitement just saying his name every night this week he'd come to her house, appearing at the door around sunset hands in pockets, wearing his jacket with the collar turned up. They usually took a walk in the dusk or sat on the porch, talking. Although nothing was said about it, Elena knew it was Stefan's way of making sure they weren't alone together in private. Since the night of the dance, he'd made sure of that. Protecting her honor, Elena thought wryly, and with a pang. Because she knew in her heart that there was more to it than that.**

"**He can life without you for one evening," Said Bonnie callously. "If you get talking to him you'll never get away, and I'd like to get home in time for some kind of dinner."**

"**Hello, Mr. Shelby," Said Elena to the janitor, who was still patiently waiting. To her surprise, he closed one eye in a solemn wink at her. "Where's Meredith?" She added.**

"**Here," Said a voice behind her, and Meredith appeared with a cardboard box of file folders and note pads in her arms. "I've got the stuff from your locker."**

"**Is that all of you?" said Mr. Shelby. "All right, now, you gals leave the door shut and locked, you hear? That way nobody can get in."**

**Elena gave her a push between the shoulder blades. "Hurry up," she mimicked unkindly. "I want to get home in time for dinner."**

"**There's nobody inside," Said Mr. Shelby, mouth twitching under his mustache. "But you gals yell if you want anything. I'll be around."**

**The door slammed shut behind them with a curiously final sound.**

"**Work," Said Meredith resignedly, and put the box on the floor.**

**Elena nodded, looking up and down the big empty room. Every year the student council held a haunted house as a fund-raiser Elena had been on the decorating committee for the last two years, along with Bonnie and Meredith, but it was different being chairman. She had to make decisions that would affect everyone, and she couldn't even rely on what had been done in years past.**

Elena stopped reading and hung her head. She knew what this chapter was about and she would never have told Stefan the details of how if she didn't think of Stefan she would have given into Damon right there on the spot.

Damon had the same thought; this was the moment that Damon first talked and meets Elena face to face. Oh he could imagine what Stefan would do when he hears about this.

Damon grabbed Elena and pulled her close and whispered "Our first meeting, oh I wonder what your thoughts are about me."

Elena blushed at that.

**The Haunted House was usually set up in a lumberyard warehouse, but with the growing uneasiness about town it had been decided that the school gym was safer. For Elena it meant rethinking the whole interior design, and with less than three weeks now until Halloween.**

"**It's actually pretty spooky here," Said Meredith quietly. And there was something disturbing about being in the big closed room, Elena thought. She found herself lowering her voice.**

"**Let's measure it first," She said. They moved down the room, their footsteps echoing hollowly.**

"**All right," Said Elena when they had finished. "Let's get to work." She tried to shake off her feeling of uneasiness telling her that it was ridiculous to feel unsettled in the school gym, with Bonnie and Meredith beside her and an entire football team practicing not two hundred yards away.**

**The three of them sat on the bleachers with pens and notebooks in hand. Elena and Meredith consulted the design sketches for previous years while Bonnie bit her pen and gazed around thoughtfully.**

"**Well, here's the gym," Said Meredith, making a quick sketch in her notebook. "And here's where the people are going to have to come in. Now we could have the bloody corpse at the very end...by the way, who's going to be the bloody corpse this year?"**

"**Coach Lyman, I think. He did a good job last year, and he helps keep the football guys in line." Elena pointed to their sketch. "Okay, we'll partition this off and make it the Medieval Torture Chamber. They'll go straight out of that and into the room of the living dead..."**

"**I think we should have druids," Said Bonnie abruptly.**

"**Have what?" Said Elena and then as Bonnie started to yell "Droo-ids," She waved a quelling hand. "All right, all right, I remember but why?"**

"**Because they're the ones who invented Halloween; Really, it started out as one of their holy days, when they would build fires and put out turnips with faces carved in them to keep evil spirits away. They believed it was the day when the line between the living and the dad was thinnest. And they were scary Elena, they performed human sacrifices. We could sacrifice Coach Lyman."**

"**Actually, that's not a bad idea," Said Meredith. "The Bloody corpse could be a sacrifice. You know, on a stone altar, with a knife and pools of blood all around. And then when you get really close, he suddenly sits up."**

"**And gives you heart failure," Said Elena**

**The other girls had gone quiet too. From the boys' locker next door, they could hear the sound of water running and lockers banging, and over that indistinct voices shouting.**

"**Practice is over," murmured Bonnie. "It must be dark outside."**

"**Yes, and our hero is getting all washed up," said Meredith cocking an eyebrow at Elena. "Want a peck?"**

"**I wish," Said Elena only half jokingly somehow indefinably the atmosphere in the room had darkened. Just at the moment she did wish she could see Stefan, could be with him.**

"**Have you heard anything more about Vickie Bennett?" She asked suddenly.**

"**Well," Said Bonnie after a moment, "I did hear that her parents were getting her a psychiatrist."**

"**A shrink why?"**

"**Well...I guess they think that those things she told as were hallucinations of something. And I heard her nightmares are pretty bad."**

"**Oh," Said Elena. The sounds from the boys' locker room were fading, and they heard an outside door slam.**

**Hallucinations, she thought hallucinations and nightmares. For some reason she suddenly remembered that night in the graveyard, that night when Bonnie had sent them all running from something one of them could see. **

"**We'd better get back to business, "Said Meredith. Elena shook herself out of her reverie and nodded.**

"**We...we could have a graveyard," Bonnie said attentively, as if she'd been reading Elena's thoughts. "IN the Haunted House, I mean."**

"**NO," said Elena sharply. "No, we'll just stick with what we have," she added in a calmer voice and bent over here pad again.**

**Once again there was no sound but the soft scratching of pens and the rustle of paper.**

"**Good," said Elena at last. "Now we only need to measure for the different partitions. Somebody's going to have to get in behind the bleachers...what now?"**

**The lights in the gym had flickered and gone down to half power.**

"**Oh, no," Said Meredith, exasperated. The lights flickered again, went out and returned dimly once more.**

"**I can't read a thing," Said Elena staring at what now seemed to be a featureless piece of white paper. She looked up at Bonnie and Meredith and saw two white blobs of faces.**

"**Something must be wrong with the emergency generator," Said Meredith. "I'll get Mr. Shelby."**

"**Can't we just finish tomorrow?" Bonnie said plaintively.**

"**Tomorrow Saturday," Said Elena. "And we were supposed to have this done last week."**

"**I'll get Shelby," Said Meredith again. "Come on Bonnie, you're going with me."**

**Elena began, "We could all go-" But Meredith interrupted.**

"**If we all go and we can't fine him, then we can't get back in. Come on, bonnie, it's only inside the school." **

"**But it's dark there."**

"**It's dark everywhere; it's nighttime. Cone on; with two of us it'll be safe." She dragged an unwilling Bonnie to the door. "Elena don't let anybody else in."**

"**As if you had to tell me," Said Elena, letting them out and then watching them go a few paces down the hall. At the point at which they began to merge with the dimness, she stopped back inside and shut the door.**

**Elena looked around in the dark and felt like someone was watching her.**

Elena put the book down and Stefan looked at her "Love is there something wrong?"

Elena pulled further into Damon who was smirking behind Elena's hair, his face deep in her hair, he knew what was going to happen next.

Elena lied "No Stefan nothing is wrong at all."

**She didn't know how she knew, but she was sure. Someone was behind her in the dark gymnasium, watching. Eyes in the dark, the old man had said Vickie had said it too. And now there were eyes on her.**

**She whirled quickly to face the room, staining her own eyes to see into the shadows, trying not even to breathe. She was terrified that if she made a sound the thing out there would get her. But she could see nothing hear nothing.**

**The bleachers wer dim, menacing shapes stretching out into nothingness. And the fare end of the room was simply a featureless gray fog. Dark mist she thought, and she feel ever muscle agonizingly tense as she listened desperately. Oh god, when was the soft whispering sound? It must be imagination...please let it be her imagination.**

**Suddenly her mind was clear. She had to get out of this place, now. There was real danger here. Not just fantasy. Something was out there, something evil, something that wanted her. And she was all alone.**

**Something was in the shadows.**

**Her scram froze in her throat. Her muscles were frozen too, held motionless by terror and by some nameless force helplessly, she watched as the shape in the darkness moved out of the shadows and toward her. It seemed almost as if the darkness itself had come to life and was coalescing as she watched, taking on for human form, the form of a young man.**

"**I'm sorry if I frightened you."**

**The voice was pleasant with a slight accent she couldn't place. It didn't sound sorry at all.**

**Relief was so sudden and complete that it was painful. She slumped and heard her won breath sigh out. It was only a guy, some former student or an assistant of Mr. Shelby's and ordinary guy who was smiling faintly, as if it had amused him to see her almost pass out.**

**Well...perhaps not quite ordinary. He was remarkably good-looking. His face was pale in the artificial twilight, but she could see that his features were clearly defiant and nearly perfect under a shock of dark hair. Those cheekbones were sculptors dream. And he was almost invisible because he was wearing black: soft black boots, black jeans, black sweater, and leather jacket.**

Stefan was about to say something fangs out glaring at Damon. Elena stopped him "Stefan don't you already know how me and Damon first met. Can we finish reading?"

Stefan sat down and still glared at Damon.

**He was still smiling faintly. Elena's relief turned to anger.**

"**How did you get in?" she demanded. "And what are you doing here? Nobody else is supposed to be in the gym."**

"**I came in the door," he said. His voice was soft, cultured, but she could still hear the amusement and she found it disconcerting.**

"**All the doors are locked," She said flatly accusingly.**

**He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Are they?"**

**Elena felt another quiver of fear, hairs lifting on the back of her neck. "They were supposed to be," she said in the coldest voice she could manage.**

"**You're angry," he said gravely. "I said I was sorry to frighten you."**

"**I wasn't frightened!" she snapped. She felt foolish in from of him somehow, like a child being humored by someone much older and more knowledgeable. It made her even angrier. "I was just startled," she continued. "which is hardly surprising, what will you lurking in the dark like that."**

"**Interesting things happen in the dark...sometimes." he was still laughing at her; she could tell by his eyes. He had taken a step closer, and she could see that those eyes were unusual, almost black, but with odd lights in them. as if you could look deeper and deeper until you feel into them, and went on falling forever.**

**She realized she was staring. Why didn't the lights come on? She wanted to get out of here. She moved away, putting the end of a bleacher between them, and stacked the last folder into the box. Forget the rest of the work for tonight. All she wanted to do now was leave.**

**But the continuing silence made her uneasy. He was just standing there, unmoving watching her. Why didn't he say something?**

"**Did you come looking for somebody?" she was annoyed with herself for being the one to speak.**

**He was still gazing at her, those dark eyes fixed on her in a way that made her more and more uncomfortable. She swallows.**

Elena was trying to get through this reading and chapter done as fast as possible but she slowed down when Damon would get as close to her as possible, rubbing his hand up and down her arms nose buried in her hair kissing her neck.

Elena looked at Stefan he seemed deep in thought probably thinking why she did not try to run from a stranger at the time Elena thought he was.

Damon just smirked "I love the description of me. Much better then Stefan, you know if you ask me."

**With his eyes on her lips he murmured, "Oh, yes."**

"**What?" she'd forgotten what she'd asked? Her checks and throat were flushing, burning with blood. She felt so light-headed. If only he'd stop looking at her...**

"**Yes, I came here looking for someone," he repeated, no louder than before then in one step he moved toward her so that they were separated only by the corner of one bleacher seat.**

**Elena couldn't breathe. He was standing so close. Close enough to touch. She could smell a faint hint of cologne and the leather of his jacket. And his eyes still held hers- she could not look away from them. they were like no eyes she had ever seen, black as midnight, the pupils dilated like a cat's they filled her vision as he leaned toward her, bending his head down to hers. She felt her own eyes half-close, losing focus. She felt her head tilt back, her lips part.**

**No! Just in time she whipped her head to the side. She felt as if she'd just pulled herself back from the edge of a precipice. What am I doing? She thought in shock. I was about to let him kiss me. A total stranger, someone I met only a few minutes ago.**

**But that wasn't the worst thing. For those few minutes something unbelievable had happened. For those few minutes, she had forgotten Stefan.**

Damon smiled "If only we can get my queen to forget Stefan forever. Then I won't have to worry about a guilty Elena. But in time maybe by the end of the book She will be mine."

Elena shuddered at the look at Damon's face but she leaned into Damon for some reason.

Stefan was getting up fist clenched Elena knew a fight was about to break out so Elena continued to read.

**But now his image filled her mind, and the longing for him was like a physical pain in her body. She wanted Stefan, wanted his arms around her, wanted to be safe with him.**

**She swallowed. Her nostrils flared as she breathed hard. She tried to keep her voice steady and dignified.**

"**I'm going to leave now," she said. "If you're looking for somebody, I think you'd better look somewhere else."**

**He was looking at her oddly, with an expression she couldn't understand. It was a mixture of annoyance, and grudging respect-and something else. Something hot and fierce that frightened her in a different way.**

**He waited until her hand was on the doorknob to answer, and his voice was soft but serious, with no trace of amusement. "Perhaps I've already found her...Elena."**

**When she turned, she could see nothing in the darkness.**

Elena put the book down and notices that she was on a different couch and she heard the sound of two bodies hitting each other and hisses and growls. Elena turned and gasped Damon was on the ground with Stefan on top of him. Stefan came down and punched him "That is for almost kissing my Elena."

Damon smirked and pulled Stefan off of him "Oh but she wanted to, Elena wants to now. Admit is little brother Elena wants more then you. She deserves someone that understands her that matches her power and statics. Someone who can defend her and loves her more than you do."

Stefan growled and flipped Damon into walls knocking furniture and glass shattered. But Damon had the upper hand.

Damon hand went to Stefan's chest around his heart quizzing it "Brother know this I will always be stronger then you. You choose your life style to be week. I will always bet you, you may have the upper hand but you will always be second in that area."

Elena yelled "Damon please put Stefan down, don't hurt him." Damon released Stefan following his queen wishes and flashed over to Elena taking her hand and nodded, then Elena turned to Stefan, "And Stefan you already knew about mine and Damon's encounters. Don't give into your anger. Either of you control yourself or I'll get rid of these books and will never know what the future holds for us all."

Stefan got up and said "Of course love, brother let's try to be civilized for Elena."

Damon nodded and went over to pore a drink and then handed one to Elena also Stefan shook his head at Elena not to drink but Elena didn't listen.

It was dark outside and Stefan said "Let's continue this tomorrow. Elena you want to go to my room."

Elena looked at Damon who tipped his glass to Elena as to say go to my room. Elena didn't know what to do she was once again in a spot. Elena turned to Stefan and kissed him "No thank you Stefan not tonight."

Damon smirked as Stefan retreated upstairs. Damon rushed over to Elena kissing up and down her neck nipping at it almost breaking skin "My Elena, what interesting thoughts you had of me, I can't wait to the rest of the book. If only Stefan was not in the way and I had you to myself. Why can't you see that we are the same Elena? You love being a vampire and love me I can tell. Don't let Stefan get in your way; it is not wrong to have feeling for the both of us. But think about what it would be like to be with me, I can show you so much my queen."

Elena closed her eyes listing to Damon's words. She had to agree with him, she did want to be with Damon but she kept going back to Stefan. She had to think about herself and who she wants to be with and right not was Stefan but in the back of her mind she wanted to be with Damon. And that was what confused her.

Damon said "Come upstairs with me Elena when you're ready."

And with that Damon was gone in a flash. Elena sighed and laid the glass down of whine. Elena was stuck where will she go and her legs went up the stairs to Damon or Stefan but she already knew the answer and went to the dark black room that smelled of Damon.

Elena saw Damon was under the covers his bare chest was showing his black eyes closed. Elena smiled and crawled under the covers and tried to get as far away from Damon but his hand shot out and trapped Elena close to his bare chest and tucked her in holding her possessively and then kissed her neck and with that Elena was out cold with her dark prince for now.

* * *

**Sorry that I didn't update so fast, but next time I will do so faster. Again sorry for the wait. Thank you all for the reviews they really helped alot. Hope that you like Chapter 10 of What Could Go wrong (Read The Vampire Diaries series). Please Review and tell me what you thank so fare of my story so that I can get an Idea of the direction I'm going in. Review:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 what could go wrong (Read the Vampire Diaries Series)

Elena woke up before anyone else in the house and sneaked out of Damon's room, he looked so peaceful at the moment if you saw him asleep you would think that he was not a murdering vampire.

Elena had to smile at that. At the moment she had no idea what to do about the situation, she did love Stefan don't get her wrong and they were in a relationship but she could not denied that she had feeling for Damon and she was attracted to him. Oh what was she going to do?

Elena slipped downstairs and got the book ready to go so when everyone was down she could begin reading, Elena got out a blood bag she had to admit that human blood was much better than animal blood. Damon sneaked up behind her and whisper "Good morning my love did you sleep well, I sure did next to you."

Elena didn't get to answer because Stefan came down and said "Well everyone is up let us get started then."

Elena tried to sit over by Stefan but Damon wouldn't have it. Elena needed to get comfortable sitting by Damon and being around him more so when they get together they would stay together forever.

Elena handed to book over to Damon and Damon said "Thank you my queen. Let's see where we were oh yea right her Chapter 11..."

**Elena stumbled down the dim corridor. Trying to visualize what was around her. Then the world suddenly flickered to brightness and she found herself surrounded by familiar rows of lockers.**

Stefan glared at his brother "Gee I wonder why the lights were out in the first place."

Damon rolled his eyes "And I wonder why you didn't introduce me to your lovely girlfriend or tell Elena who she looks like."

Stefan was about to get up but Elena looked scared were this was heading and sat back down.

**Her relief was so great that she almost cried out. She'd never have thought she would be so glad just to see. She stood for a minute looking around gratefully.**

"**Elena! What are you doing out here?"**

Damon rolled his eyes "Saved by the friends who are never around when needed."

Elena glared at him but she knew it was true to some point.

**It was Meredith and Bonnie, hurrying down the hall toward her.**

"**Where have you been?" She said fiercely.**

**Meredith grimaced. "We couldn't find Shelby. And when we finally did find him, he was asleep. I'm serious," She added at Elena's incredulous look. "Asleep. And then we couldn't get him to wake up. It wasn't until the lights went back on that he opened his eyes. Then we started back to you. But what are you doing here?"**

Stefan grumbled out "Being chased by a psycho vampire."

Damon hissed out and said "Oh you want to talk about psycho, when you where turned you slathered towns and cities. I just wanted a closer look at Elena."

Stefan was quit after that and said to Elena "That is not true."

But all Elena could do was staring at him and move closer to Damon.

**Elena hesitated "I got tire of waiting," she said as lightly as she could. "I think we've done enough work for one day, anyway."**

"**Now you tell us," Said Bonnie.**

**Meredith said nothing, but she gave Elena a keen, searching look. Elena had the uncomfortable feeling that those dark eyes saw beneath the surface.**

**Al that weekend and throughout the following week, Elena worked on plans for the haunted house. There was never enough time to be with Stefan, and that was frustrating, but even more frustrating was Stefan himself. She could sense his passion for her, but she could also sense that he was fighting it, still refusing to be completely alone with her as he had been when she first saw him.**

Damon looked smug at the fact that Elena wasn't doing so well with Stefan at that point and he could tell they weren't right now. So Damon had a pretty strong chance right now.

Damon bent down and kissed Elena.

**He never spoke about his family or his life before coming to fell's Church, and if she asked any questions he turned them aside. Once she had asked him if he missed Italy, if he was sorry he'd come here. And for an instant his eyes had lighted the green sparkling like oak leaves reflected in a running stream. "How could I be sorry when you are here?"**

Damon rolled his eyes "I've seen better compliments then that."

**He said, and kissed her in a way that put all inquires out of her mind. In that moment, Elena had known what it was like to be completely happy. She'd felt his joy, too. And when he pulled back she had seen that his face was a light, as if the sun shone through it.**

"**Oh Elena," He'd whispered.**

**The good times were like that. But he had kissed her less and less frequently of late, and she felt the distance between them widening.**

**That Friday, she and Bonnie and Meredith decided to sleep over at the McCullough's. The sky was gray and threatening t to drizzle as she and Meredith walked to Bonnie's house. It was unusually chilly for mid-October, and the trees lining the quiet street had already felt the nip of cold winds. The maples were a blaze of scarlet, while the ginkgoes were radiant yellow.**

Stefan stopped reading and looked over at Elena who looked paler then usual and said "Little Lovely Love are you all right?"

Elena knew what was coming up once again and sunk in the couch and said "Nothing Stefan keep on reading."

Damon said in a whisper in her ear "Oh how I love this part too my princess."

**Bonnie greeted them at the door with: "Everybody's gone! We'll have the whole house to ourselves until tomorrow afternoon, when my family gets back from Leesburg." She beckoned them inside bragging for the overfed Pekingese that was trying to get out. "No, Yangtze, stay in. Yangtze, no don't! No!"**

**But it was too late. Yangtze had escaped and was dashing through the front yard up to the single birch tree, where he yapped shrilly up into the branches, rolls of fat on his back jingling.**

"**Oh, what's he after now?" said Bonnie, putting her hands over her ears.**

"**It looks like a crow," Said Meredith.**

**Elena stiffened she took a few steps toward the tree, looking up into the golden leaves. And there it was. The same crow she had seen twice before. Perhaps three times before, she thought, remembering the dark shape wings up from the oak trees in the cemetery.**

Stefan remembered Elena saying something about this and said to Damon "Oh that better not been you."

Damon got up and in front of Stefan fangs out "So what if it was what are you going to do about it Little Brother?"

Stefan was about to say something but came up with nothing Damon would do anything to him and he knew it so Stefan said nothing and Damon went back to his sit.

**Suddenly all three girls jumped back as the crow gave a harsh croak and thrashed its wings, bursting out of the tree toward them. At the last moment it swooped down instead on the little dog, which was now barking hysterically. It came within inches of canine teeth and then soared back up again, flying over the house to disappear into the black walnut trees beyond.**

**The three girls stood frozen in astonishment. Then Bonnie and Meredith looked at each other, and the tension shattered in nervous laughter.**

"**For a moment I thought he was coming for us," Said Bonnie going over to the outraged Pekingese and dragging him, still barking, back into the house.**

"**So did me," said Elena quietly. And as she followed her friends inside, she did not join in the laughter.**

**Once she and Meredith had put their things away, however, the evening fell into a familiar pattern. It was hard to keep hold of her uneasiness sitting in Bonnie cluttered living room beside a roaring fire, with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. Soon the three of them were discussing the final plans for the Haunted House, and she relaxed.**

"**We're in pretty good shape," Said Meredith at last. "Of course we've spent so much time figuring out everyone else's costumes that we haven't even thought about our own."**

"**Mine's easy," Said Bonnie. "I'm going to be a druid priestess, and I only need a garland of oak leaves in my hair and some white robes. Mary and I can sew it in one night."**

"**I think I'll be a witch," said Meredith thoughtfully. "All that takes is a long black dress. What about you, Elena?"**

**Elena smiled "Well, it was supposed to be a secret, but...Aunt Judith let me go to the dressmaker. I found a picture of a Renaissance gown in one of the books I used for my oral report, and we're having it copied. Its venetian silk, ice blue, and it's absolutely beautiful."**

Stefan said "And my lovely love it did look beautiful on you."

Damon shook his head and whispered to Elena and said "Yes my queen but also it was sexy on you. Do you still have it let's have fun in your dress."

Elena blushed at that thought.

"**It sounds beautiful," Bonnie said. "And sounds so expensive."**

"**I'm using my own money from my parents' trust. I just hope Stefan likes it. Its surprise for him, and...Well, I just hope he likes it."**

"**What's Stefan going to be? Is he helping with the Haunted House?" said Bonnie curiously.**

"**I don't know," Elena said after a moment. "He doesn't seem too thrilled with the whole Halloween thing."**

"**It's hard to see him all wrapped up in torn sheets and covered with fake blood like the other guys," agreed Meredith. "He seems...well too dignified for that."**

Damon shook his head "he was covered in ripped in blood in the past decade or so."

Stefan hissed at him at that.

"**I know!" said Bonnie. "I know exactly what he can be, and he'll hardly have to dress up at all. Look, he's foreign, he's sort of pale, he has that wonderful brooding look...put him in tails and you've got a perfect Count Dracula!"**

**Elena smiled in spite of herself "Well, I'll ask him," she said.**

"**Speaking of Stefan," said Meredith, her dark eyes on Elena's "How are things going?"**

**Elena sighed and said "I'm...not sure," she said at last slowly "There are times when everything is wonderful, and then there are other times when..."**

**Meredith and Bonnie exchanged a glance and then Meredith spoke gently "Other times when what?"**

**Elena hesitated, debating. Then she came to a decision. "Just a sec," she said, and got up and hurried up the stairs. She came back down with a small blue velvet book in her hands.**

Damon said "Hum what is in that little diary of your something juicy about me?"

Elena smacked Damon and said "No such thing," and barrier her head in her hands.

"**I wrote some of it down last night when I couldn't sleep," she said. "This says it better than I could now." She found the page took a deep breath, and began:**

"_**October 17**_

"_**Dear diary,**_

"_**I just feel awful tonight and I have to share it with someone.**_

_**Something is going wrong with Stefan and me.**_

_**There is this terrible sadness inside him that I can't reach, and it's driving us apart. I don't know what to do.**_

_**I can't bear the thought of losing him. But he's so very unhappy about something, and if he won't tell what it is, if he won't trust me that much, I don't see any hope for us.**_

_**Yesterday when he was holding me I felt something smooth and round underneath his shirt, something on a chain. I asked him, teasingly if it was a gift from Caroline. And he just froze and wouldn't talk anymore. It was if he were suddenly a thousand miles away, and his eyes...there was so much pain in his eyes that I could hardly stand it."**_

**Elena stopped reading and traced the last line in the journal silently with her eyes. **_**I feel as if someone has hurt him terribly in the past and he's never got over it. But I also think there something he's afraid of, some secret he's afraid I'll find out. If I only knew what that was. I could protect hi m that hues can trust me. That he can trust me on matter what happens, to the end.**_

Damon whistled and said "That is deep, too bad it didn't happen like that. You know Stefan the difference between you and me is that I don't keep secrets from my loved one especially my girlfriend."

Stefan got up and strikes Damon across the face snapping his neck but before he could Damon holed him against a wall fang out and said "Sit down boy before I snap your neck and you never wake up. I'm making a fact, Elena is going to lose you because you keep secrets and still do. And when she is done with you," Damon whispered this part "I'm going to me the one to heal her and we are going to be together forever."

And with that he released Stefan and Damon went back to the set.

"**If only I knew," she whispers.**

"**If only you knew what?" said Meredith, and Elena looked up, startled.**

"**Oh-if only I knew what was going to happen," she said quietly, closing the diary. "I mean, if I knew we were going to break up eventually, I suppose I'd just want to get it over with. And if I knew it was going to turn out all right in the end, I wouldn't mind anything that happens now but just going day after day without being sure it is awful."**

**Bonnie bit her lip then sat up, eyes sparkling. "I can show you a way to find out, Elena," she said. "My grandmother told me the way to find out who you're going to marry. It's call a dumb supper."**

Damon whispers "Oh that was what you were doing. Well then it must have been me because I came in."

Elena just looked at Damon saying continue.

"**Let me guess, and old druid trick," said Meredith.**

"**I don't know how old it is," said Bonnie. "My grandmother says there have always been dumb suppers. Anyway it works. My mother saw my father's image when she tried it, and a month later they were married. It's easy Elena; and what have you got to lose?"**

**Bonnie drew herself up with affronted dignity. "Are you calling my mother a liar? Oh, come on, Elena, there's mo harm in trying. Why not?"**

"**What would I have to do?" said Elena doubtfully. She felt strangely intrigued, but at the same time rather frightened.**

"**It's simple. We have to get everything ready before the stroke of midnight..."**

**Five minutes before midnight Elena stood in the McCullough's dining room, feeling more foolish than anything else. From the backyard, she could here Yangtze's frantic barking, but into the house there was no sound except the unhurried tick of the grandfather clock. Following Bonnie instructions, she had set the big black walnut table with one plate, one glass, and one set of silverware all the time not saying a word. Then she had lit a single candle in a candleholder in the center of the table. And positioned her behind the chair with the place setting.**

**According to Bonnie, on the stroke of midnight she was supposed to pull the chair back and invite her future husband in. at that point the candle would blow out and she would see a ghostly figure in the chair.**

**As the clock began to chime she straightened up and got better grip on the chair back. Bonnie had told her not to let go until the ceremony was over.**

**Oh this was silly. Maybe she couldn't say the words...but when the clock started to toll out the hour, she heard herself speaking.**

Stefan whispered "Don't Elena..."

Damon smirked and said "Oh yes."

"**Come in," she said self-consciously to the empty room, drawing out the chair, "Come in, come in..."**

**The candle went out.**

**Elena started in the sudden darkness. She'd felt the wind, a cold gust that had blown out the candle. It came from the French doors behind her, and she turned quickly, one hand still on the chair. She would have sworn those door s went shut.**

**Something moved in the darkness.**

**Terror washed through Elena, sweeping away her self-consciousness and any trace of amusement. Oh, god, what had she done, what had she brought on herself? Her heart contracted and she felt as if she had been plunged, without warning into her most dreadful nightmare. It was not only dark but utterly silent; there was nothing to see and nothing to hear, and she was falling.**

"**Allow me," said a voice, and a bright flame sputtered in the darkness.**

**For a terrible sickening instant she thought it was Tyler, remembering his lighter in the ruined church on the hill. But as the candle on the table sprang to life, she saw the pale long-fingered hand that held it. Not Tyler's beefy red first. She thought for and instant it was Stefan's, and then her eyes lifted to the face.**

"**You!," she said astounded. "What do you think you're doing here?" she looked from him to the French doors, which were indeed open, showing the side lawn. "Do you always just walk into other people's houses uninvited?"**

"**But you asked me to come in." His voice was as she remembered it, quiet, ironical and amused. She remembered the smile to. "Thank you," he added and gracefully sat down in the chair she had drawn out.**

**She snatched her hand off the back "I wasn't inviting you," she said helplessly, caught between indignation and embarrassment. "What were you doing hanging around outside Bonnie's house?"**

**He smiled. In the candlelight, his black hair shone almost like liquid, too soft and fine for human hair. His face was very pale, but at the same time utterly compelling. And his eyes caught her own and held them.**

"**Helen, thy beauty is to me/ like those Nicean barks of yore/That gently, over a perfumed sea..."**

"**I think you'd better leave now." She didn't want him to talk anymore. His voice did strange things to her, made her feel oddly weak, and started a melting in her stomach. "You shouldn't be here. Please." She reached for the candle, meaning to take it and leave him, fighting off the dizziness and threatened to overcome her.**

Stefan was restraining himself not to jump on Damon for what he was doing to his girlfriend. Damon was just over there smirking and holding Elena close to him and glared at Stefan.

**But before she could grasp it, he did something extraordinary. He caught her reaching hand, not roughly but gently, and held it in his cool slender fingers. Then he turned her hand over, bent his dark head, and kissed her palm.**

"**Don't..." whispered Elena, stunned.**

"**Come with me," he said and looked up into her eyes.**

"**Please don't..." she whispered again, the world swimming around her. She felt so dizzy so faint.**

**He was standing supporting her. She leaned against him, felt those cool fingers on the first button of the shirt at her throat. "Pleas no..."**

"**It's all right. You'll see." He pulled the shirt away from her neck, his other hand behind her head.**

"**No." suddenly strength returned to her. And she jerked away from him stumbling against the chair. "I told you to leave, and I meant it. Get out-Now!"**

**For an instant, pure fury surged in his eyes, a dark wave of menace. Then they went calm and cold and he smiled, a swift brilliant smile that he turned off again instantly.**

"**I'll leave," he said. "For the moment."**

**She shook her head and watched him go out the French doors without speaking. When they had shut behind him, she stood in the silence trying to get her breath.**

**She hurried out into the hall, feeling the unaccustomed weakness on her legs, pulling her shirt back and buttoned it. The back door was open, and she could see two figures outside stooping over something on the lawn.**

"**Bonnie? Meredith? What's wrong?"**

**Bonnie with tears in her eyes said "Oh, Elena, he's dead."**

**With a chill of horror, Elena stared down at the little bundle at Bonnie feet. It was the Pekingese lying very stiffly on his side, eyes open "Oh, Bonnie," she said.**

"**He was old but I never expected him to go this quickly just a little while ago he was barking."**

"**I think we'd better go inside," said Meredith.**

**When they all went inside it was then that Elena found her diary was missing.**

Stefan said "So that was when your diary went missing."

Elena nodded "Yup," and glimpsed at what Caroline had done.

Stefan saw that Stefan fangs out was glaring at Damon ready to pounce and Damon was itching for a fight.

Elena said "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! DON'T FIGHT NOT AROUND ME YOU TWO ARE BROTHERS AND THIS IS IN THE PAST! NOW GET IT TOGHER! AND PLEASE STEFAN LEAVES DAMON ALONE! YES I HAVE FEELING FOR HIM BUT I AM WITH YOU! AND I KNEW HE IS NOT GOING TO HURT ME!"

They both relaxed and nodded to Elena. Elena fell back and lay against Damon and she did not care.

**Stefan lifted his head from the velvet soft neck of the doe. The woods were filled with night noises, and he couldn't be sure which had disturbed him.**

**With the power of his mind distracted the deer roused from its trance. He felt muscles quiver as she tried to get her feet under her.**

**Go then he thought. Sitting back and released her entirely with a twist and a heave she was up and running.**

**It was hard to know what enough was anymore of blood. There had been no spells of dizziness since the one beside the church but he lived in fear of their return.**

**The blood lust with all its myriad terrors and pleasures, was a mystery to him even now. Although he had lived with it every day for centuries, he still did not understand it. As a living human he would no doubt have been degusted sickened by the thought of drinking the rich warm stuff directly from the breathing body. That is if someone had proposed such a thing to him in so many worlds.**

**But no worlds had been used that night, the night Katherine had changed him.**

**The memory was so clear. He had been asleep when she appeared in his chamber, moving as softly as a vision of a ghost. He had been asleep alone...**

**She was wearing a fine lines shift when she came to him.**

**It was the night before the day she had named, the day when she would announce her choice. And she came to him.**

Damon rolled his eyes and said "Yea right."

Elena saw that Damon was mad and she slowly took his hand and said "It's alright Damon. You don't have to deal with that anymore."

Damon smirked "Of course love. I got you now."

Elena said "Damon..."

**A white hand parted the curtains around his bed, and Stefan woke from sleep, sitting up in alarm. When he saw her, pale golden hair gleaming about her shoulders, blue eyes lost in shadow, he was struck silent with amazement.**

**And with love. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He trembles and tried to speak but she put two cool fingers over his lips.**

"**Hush," she whispered and the bed sank under new weight as she got in.**

**His face flamed his heart was thundering with embarrassment and with excitement. There had never been a woman in his bed before. And this was Katherine, Katherine whose beauty seemed to come from heaven, Katherine whom he loved more than his own soul.**

**And because he loved her he made a great effort. As she slipped under the sheets, drawing so near to him that he could feel the cool freshness of night air in her thin shift, he managed to speak.**

"**Katherine," he whispered "We-I can wait. Until we are married in the church. I will have my father arrange it next week. It-it will not be long..."**

"**Hush," she whispered again, and he felt that coolness on his skin. He couldn't help himself; he put his arms around her, holding her to him. "What we do now had nothing to do with that," she said and reached over her slim fingers to stroke his throat.**

**He understood. And felt a flash of fear, which disappeared as her fingers went on stroking. He wanted this, wanted anything that would let him be with Katherine.**

"**Lay back, my love," she whispered.**

**My love. The words sang through him as he lay back on the pillow, tilting his chin back so that his throat was exposed. His fear was gone, replaced by happiness so great that he thought it would shatter him.**

**He felt the soft brush of her hair on his chest, and tried to calm his breathing. He felt her breath on his throat, and then her lips and then her teeth.**

**There was a stinging pain, but he held himself still and made not a sound, thinking only of Katherine, of how he wished to give to her. And almost at once the pain eased, and he felt the blood being drawn from his body.**

**Sometime later, without knowing how he had getting there he found himself in her arms. She was cradling him like a mother holding an infant child guiding his mouth to rest on the bare flesh just above the low neck of her night shift. There was a tiny wound there a cut showing dark against the pale skin. He felt no fear or hesitation, and when she stroked his hair encouragingly he began to suck.**

Elena looked at both brothers and saw both of them deep in thought and heads down hand clenched and said "that both happened to you on the same night."

They both nodded and Damon held Elena's hand and said "But I'm over it. And I've moved on I know that you would never do that. The only thing I have good to say about Katherine is that she gave me a new start a great gift of being a vampire."

Elena squeezed his hand and looked at Stefan who was lost in thoughts.

**Cold and precise, Stefan brushed dirt of his knees.**

**The human world was asleep, lost in stupor, but his own senses were knife-keen. He should have been sated, but he was hungry again; the memory had wakened his appetite. Nostrils flaring with to catch the musky scent of fox, he began to hunt. **

Damon shut his book and said "Well that last part I didn't need to know."

Stefan said "Well know we know both of us went through that."

Stefan looked at Elena and was about to ask her but Elena put up her hand "Stefan don't. I do not want to talk about what happened. It is in the past and yes I may have not gone into details about all that went on with me and Damon."

Stefan said "Well you should have. I would have protected you better."

Elena shook her head "I didn't need to be protected from Damon and you know it."

Stefan sighed and Elena said "What happened is done and what happened between me and Damon is my own. Now please let's move on and continue to read."

Damon said "Yes let's do that," and he whispered to Elena "I loved how you described the scene my love. I know you love me. Just give into me. We can be together forever, I would treat you right and teach you how to hunt, give you the world."

Elena blushed at that and looked down and Damon smirked at her, Damon handed the book to Stefan to continue.

* * *

**Sorry that I have not updated in so long, I will updated faster next time. Thank you for all the reviews it has really helped. Here is chapter 11 of What Could Go Wrong (Read the Vampire Diaries Series) Please review and tell me what you think so that I can update faster thank you for reading. Review:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 what could go wrong (Read the Vampire Diaries Series)

Damon held Elena close to him and whispered "After this chapter come out hunting with me. I can show you how to hunt like a real vampire and teach you control I know that animal diet you're on with Stefan doesn't treat you well."

Elena considered his offer but said "But..."

Damon cut her off "Consider my offer I will be outside and waiting. Stefan will never have to know."

Stefan began to read not hearing what was going on with Damon and Elena. "Chapter 12..."

**Elena revolved slowly before the full-length mirror in Aunt Judith's bedroom. Margaret sat at the foot of the big four poster bed, her blue eyes large and solemn with admiration.**

"**I wish I had a dress like that for trick-or-treat," she said.**

"**I like you best as a little white cat," said Elena, dropping a kiss between the white velvet ears attached to Margaret's headband. Then she turned to her aunt, who stood by the door with needle and thread ready. "It's perfect," she said warmly. "We don't have to change a thing."**

**The girl in the mirror could have stepped out of one of Elena's books on the Italian Renaissance. Her throat and shoulders were bare, and the tight bodice of the ice-blue dress showed off her tiny waist. The long full sleeves were slashed so that the white silk of the chemise underneath showed through, and the wide, sweeping skirt just brushed the floor all around her. It was a beautiful dress, and the pale clear blue seemed to heighten the darker blue of Elena's eyes.**

Damon whispered to Elena "You still have that dress; you could give me a show."

Elena blushed and looked down "Yes, but it's at my old home and you know..."

Damon kissed up and down her neck. Stefan saw this and almost ripped the book in anger but didn't do anything at all because he knew Elena wouldn't like it.

**As she turned away, Elena's gaze fell on the old-fashioned pendulum clock above the dresser. "Oh, no-it's almost seven. Stefan will be here any minute."**

"**That's his car now," Said Aunt Judith, glancing out the window. "I'll go down and let him in."**

"**That's all right," said Elena briefly. "I'll meet him myself. Good-bye, have a good time trick-or-treating!" she hurried down the stairs.**

**Her goes, she thought. As she reached for the door-knob, she was reminded of that day, nearly two months ago now, where she'd stepped directly into Stefan's path in European History class. She had this same feeling of anticipation of excitement and tension.**

**I just hope this turns out better than that plan did, she thought for the past week and a half, she pinned her hopes to this moment to this night. If she and Stefan didn't come together tonight, they never would.**

**The door swung open, and she stepped back with her eyes down, feeling almost shy, afraid to see Stefan's face. But when she heard his sharp indrawn breath, she looked up quickly-and felt her heart go cold. **

**He was staring at her in wonder, yes. But it was not the wondering joy she'd seen in his eyes that first night in his room. This was something closer to shock.**

Damon started talking to Stefan in another language that Elena guessed was Italian. And then Stefan yelled back at him eyes turning dark and fangs out. And Elena yelled out "Stefan stop and Damon don't attenuate him this book is supposed to tell me of what my choices are and how we can prevent them."

Damon smirked at his brother and said "I'm sorry my princess. I was just telling him something and I won't tell you what. You can probably guess what."

"**You don't like it," she whispered, horrified at the stinging in her eyes.**

**He recovered swiftly as always blinking and shaking his head "No, no it's beautiful, you're beautiful."**

**Then why are you standing there looking as if you'd seen a ghost? She thought. Why don't you hold me, kiss me-something!**

Damon yelled out "If it was me I would do all those thing. A lovely and beautiful girl like Elena deserves all of that. And she is dressed like she is from our era so why wouldn't you brother.

Stefan said "You know why..."

"Oh I do but you didn't look past that...I would," said Damon.

"**You look wonderful," she said quietly. And it was true; he was sleek and handsome in the tux and cape he'd donned for his part. She was surprised he'd agreed to it, but when she'd made the suggestion he'd seemed more amused than anything else. Just now, he looked elegant and comfortable, as if such clothes were as natural as his jeans.**

"**We'd better go," he said equally quiet and serious.**

**Elena nodded and went with him to the car, but her heart was no longer merely cold; it was ice. E was further away from her than ever and she had no idea how to get him back.**

**Thunder growled overhead as they drove to the high school and Elena glance out of the car window with dull dismay. The cloud cover was thick and dark, although it hadn't actually begun to rain yet. The air had a charged, electric feel, and the sullen purple thunderheads gave the sky a nightmarish look. It was a perfect atmosphere for Halloween, menacing and otherworldly, but it woke only dread in Elena. Since that night at Bonnie she'd lost her appreciation for the eerie and uncanny.**

**Her diary had never turned up, although they'd searched Bonnie house top to bottom. She still couldn't believe that it was really gone, and the idea of a stranger treading her most private thoughts made her feel wild inside. Because of course, it had been stolen; what other explanation was there? More than one door had been open that night at the McCullough house; someone could have just walked in. She wanted to kill whoever had done it.**

Damon whispered "I could have helped you with that."

Elena kind of felt happy about that.

**A vision of dark eyes rose before her. That boy, the boy she almost given in to at Bonnie's house, the boy who'd made her forget Stefan. Was he the one?**

Stefan hissed out "I thought that to for a little while."

Damon said "I wouldn't scoop that low. I would find out information other ways."

**They pulled up to the school and forced her to smile as they made their way through the halls. The gym was barley organized chaos. In the hour since Elena had left, everything had changed. Then the place had been full of seniors: Student council members, football players, the Key Club, all putting finishing touches on props and scenery. Now it was full of strangers, most of them not even human.**

**Several zombies turned as Elena came in, their grinning skulls visible though the rotting flesh of their faces. A grotesquely deformed hunchback limped toward her, along with a corpse with livid white skin and hollow eyes. From another direction came a werewolf, its snarling muzzle covered with blood and a dark and dramatic witch.**

Damon smirked "sounds like my kind of party."

Stefan shook his head "Of course it was, you didn't get blamed but I did."

Damon said "This town just doesn't trust strangers."

Stefan was about to get up and yell at him but Elena stopped him "It really wasn't your fault Damon. You were just hungry but also mad at your brother...Stefan can you not say anything this is all in the past."

Damon was grinning ear to ear at what Elena had just said.

**Elena realized with a jolt that she couldn't recognize half these people in their costumes. Then they were around her, admiring the ice-blue gown, announcing problems that had developed already. Elena waved them quiet and turned toward the witch, whose long dark hair flowed down the back of a tight-fitting black dress.**

"**What is it, Meredith?" she said.**

"**Couch Lyman's sick," Meredith replied grimly, "So somebody get Tanner to substitute."**

"**Mr. Tanner?" Elena was horrified.**

"**Yes, and he's making trouble already. Poor Bonnie's just about had it. You'd better get over there."**

**Elena sighed and nodded, then made her way along the twisting route of the haunted house tour. As she passed through the grisly Torture Chamber and the ghastly Mad Slashed Room, she thought they had almost build too well. This place was unnerving even in the light.**

**The Druid Room was near the exit. There, a cardboard Stonehenge had been constructed. But the pretty little druid priestess who stood among the rather realistic-looking monoliths wearing white robes and an oak-leaf garland looked ready to burst into tears.**

"**But your got to wear the blood," she was saying pleadingly. "It's part of the scene; you're a sacrifice."**

"**Wearing these ridiculous robes is bad enough," replied Tanner shortly "No one informed me I was going to have to smear syrup all over myself."**

"**It doesn't really get on you," said Bonnie. "It's just on the robes and on the altar. You're a sacrifice," she repeated, as if somehow this would convince him.**

"Oh the poor little witch." said Bonnie.

Elena hit him on the shoulder for saying that.

"**As for that," said Mr. Tanner in disgust, "the accuracy of this whole setup is highly suspect. Contrary to popular belief, the druids did not build Stonehenge; it was built by a Bronze Age culture that-"**

**Elena stepped in "Mr. Tanner that isn't really the point."**

"**No, it wouldn't be to you," he said. "This is why you and your neurotic friend here are both failing history."**

"**That's uncalled for," said a voice, and Elena looked quickly over her shoulder at Stefan.**

Damon snorted "And Stefan comes in to save the day. Little brother I do believe Elena could defend herself. She right now is not a damsel in distress."

Stefan glared at his brother and said "I know that I just didn't want them making a scene."

Damon said "Let them, Elena is capable of defending herself."

"**Mister Salvatore," said Tanner, pronouncing the words as if they meant now my day is complete. "I suppose you have some new words of wisdom to offer. Or are you going to five me a black eye?" his gaze traveled over Stefan, who stood there; unconsciously elegant in this perfectly tailored tux, and Elena felt a sudden shock of insight.**

**Tanner isn't really that much older than we are, she thought. He looked old because of that receding hairline, but I'll bet he's in his twenties. Then for some reason she remembered how Tanner had looked at Homecoming, in his cheap and shiny suit that didn't fit well.**

**I'll bet he never even made it to his own homecoming, she thought. And for the first time, she felt something like sympathy for him.**

**Perhaps Stefan felt it, too, for although he stepped right up to the little man, standing face-to-face with him his voice quiet "No, I'm not. I think this whole thing is getting blown out of proportion. Why don't..." Elena could hear the rest but he was speaking n low, calming tones, and Mr. Tanner actually seemed to be listening She glance around at the crowd that had gathered behind her: four or five ghouls, the werewolf, a gorilla, and a hunchback.**

"You actually compelled someone else...wow suddenly you act like a vampire," said Damon and turned to Elena and whispered "Come hunting with me I can show you how to act like a real vampire and compel and have control."

Elena shook her head but thought about it.

"**All right, everything's under control," she said, and they disperse. Stefan was taking care of things. Although she was not sure how, since she could see only the back of his head.**

**The back of his head...for an instant an image flashed before her of the first day of school. Of how Stefan had stood in the office talking to the receptionist. Sure enough when Elean looked at Mr. Tanner now he wore the same look. Elena felt a slow ripple of disquiet.**

"**Come on," she said to Bonnie. "Let's go up front."**

**They cut straight through the Alien Landing Room and the Living Dead Room, slipping between the partitions, coming out in the first room where visitors would enter and be greeted by a werewolf. The werewolf had taken his head off and was talking to a couple of mummies and Egyptian princess.**

Damon said "You did great on your planning and designing Elena."

Elena looked at Damon and couldn't help but smile no one had came up to her and said those words she had worked so hard on plans and no one had said you did a great job. "Thank you Damon, I can only try. I love planning and desighing."

Damon smirked and looked at Stefan to say I did your job for you. "You could get into planning you know that Elena."

Elena thought about doing that once just like writing.

**Elena had to admit that Caroline looked good as Cleopatra, the lines of that bronzed body frankly visible through the sheer lines sheath she wore. Matt the werewolf, could hardly be blamed if his eyes kept straying downward from Caroline face.**

"**How's it going here?" said Elena with force lightness.**

**Matt started slightly then turned toward her and Bonnie. Elena had scarcely seen him since the night of homecoming and she knew that he and Stefan had drawn apart too. Because of her. And though Matt could hardly be blamed for that, either, she could tell how much it hurt Stefan. **

"**Everything's fine," said Matt, looking uncomfortable.**

"**When Stefan finishes with Tanner, I think I'll send him up here," Elena said. "He can help bring people in."**

**Matt lifted one shoulder indifferently. Then he said "Finish what with Tanner?"**

**Elena looked at him in surprise. She could have sworn he'd been in the Druid Room a minute ago to see it. She explained.**

**Outside thunder rumbled again, and through the open door Elena saw a flash light the night sky. There was another louder clap of thunder a few seconds later.**

"**I hope it doesn't rain," said Bonnie.**

"**Yes," said Caroline, who had been standing silent while Elena spoke to Matt. "It would be such a pity if nobody came."**

**Elena glanced at her sharply and saw open hatred in Caroline's narrow, catlike eyes. "Caroline," she said impulsively, "Look. Can't you and I call it quits? Can't we forget what's happened and start over?"**

**Under the cobra on her forehead, Caroline's eyes widened and then slitted again. Her moth twisted, and she stepped closer to Elena.**

"**I will never forget," she said, and then she turned and left.**

**And then there was silence. A voice sounded through h the transformed gym. "All right, they're about to let the line in from the parking lot. Cut the lights, Ed!" suddenly gloom descended and the air was filled with groans and maniacal laughter, like and orchestra turning up. Elena signed and turned. **

"**Better get ready to start herding them through," she told Bonnie quietly. Bonnie nodded and disappeared into the darkness. Matt had donned his werewolf head, and was turning on a tape deck that added eerie music to the cacophony.**

**Stefan came around the corner, his hair and clothing melting into the darkness. Only his white shirtfront showed up clearly. "Everything worked out with Tanner," he said. "Is there anything else I can do?"**

Damon snorted at that he knew what he did and he still denies that he is a vampire and that compulsion was not that strong at all.

"**Well, you could work here, with Matt, bringing people in..." Elena voice trailed off. Matt was bent over the tape deck, minutely adjusting the volume, not looking up Elena looked at Stefan and aw his face was tight and blank. "Or you could go into the boys locker room and be in charge of Coffee and things for the workers," she finished tiredly.**

"**I'll go to the locker room," he said. As he turned away she noticed a slight faltering in his step.**

"**Stefan? Are you all right?"**

"**Fine." He said, revering his balance. "A little tired, that's all." She watched him go, her chest feeling heavier every minute.**

**She turned to Matt, meaning to say something to him, but at that moment the line of visitors reached the door.**

"**Show's on," he said, and crouched in the showdowns.**

**Elena moved from room to room, troubleshooting. In years before, she had enjoyed this part of the night the most, watching the gruesome scenes being acted out and the delicious terror of the visitors, but tonight there was a feeling of dread and tension underlying all her thoughts. Tonight's the night she thought again, and the ice in her chest seemed to thicken.**

Damon said "You knew?"

Elena nodded "I always seem to know when something bad is going to happen a voice in my head tells me."

**A grim reaper-or something was what she supposed the black robe figure was- passed by her, and she found herself absent mindedly trying to remember if she had seen it at any of the Halloween parties. There was something familiar about the way the figure moved.**

**Bonnie exchanged harassed smile with the tall, slender witch who was direction traffic into the spider room. Several junior high boys were slapping at the dangling rubber spiders and shouting and generally making a nuisance of themselves Bonnie hustled them on into the druid Room.**

**Here the strobe robes gave the scene a dreamlike quality. Bonne felt a grin triumph to see Mr. Tanner stretched out on the stone altar, his white robes heavily stained with blood, his eyes glaring at the ceiling.**

"**Cool!" someone shouted racing up to the altar. Bonnie stood back and grinned waiting for the bloody sacrifice to rear up and scare the wits out of the kid.**

**But Mr. Tanner didn't move even when the boy pocked at him.**

**That's strange, Bonnie thought, hurrying up to prevent the kid from gravving the sacrificial knife.**

"**Don't do that," she snapped so he held up his gory hands instead and it showed red in the light. Bonnie felt a sudden irrational fear that Mr. Tanner was going to wait until she bent over him and then make her jump. But he just kept staring at the ceiling.**

"**Mr. Tanner, are you Ok? Mr. Tanner? Mr. Tanner!"**

**Not a movement not a sound. Not a flicker of those wide white eyes. Don't touch him something in Bonnie mind told her suddenly and urgently. Don't touch him...**

**Under the strobe lights she saw her own hand move forward, saw it grasp Mr. Tanner's shoulder and shake it, and saw his head flop boneless toward her. Then she saw his throat then she began to scream.**

**Elena heard the screams. They were shrill and sustained and unlike any other sounds in the Haunted House, and she knew at once that they were no joke.**

**Everything after that was a nightmare.**

**Reaching the Druid Room at a run, she saw a tableau, but not the one prepared for visitors. Bonnie was screaming, Meredith holding her shoulder. Three young boys were trying to get out of the curtained exit, and two bouncers were looking in, blocking their way. Mr. Tanner was lying on the stone altar, sprawled out and his face...**

"**He's dead," Bonnie was sobbing, the screams turning into words. "Oh god, the blood's real, and he's dead. I touched him, Elena, and he's dead, he's really dead..."**

**People were coming into the room. Someone else began screaming and it spread, and then everyone was trying to get out, pushing each other in panic, knocking into the partitions.**

"**Get the lights on!" Elena shouted, and heard the shout taken up by others. "Meredith, quick, get to a phone, in the gym and call an ambulance, call police...get those lights on!"**

Damon said "Like I said your good at ordering people around and organizing."

Stefan said "we wouldn't have had to if you didn't kill someone."

Damon said "He was already looking dead thought I finish off what was started."

Elena tried to ton out this part she didn't want to relieve what happened. But Elena smiled at what Damon said.

**When the lights snapped on, Elena looked around, but she could see no adults, no one entitled to take charge of the situation. Part of her was ice-cold, her mind racing as it tried to think what to do next. Part of her was simply numb with horror. Mr. Tanner...she had never liked him. But somehow that only made it worse.**

"**Get all the kids out of here. Everybody but staff out," she said.**

"**No! Shut the doors! Don't let anybody out until the police get here," shouted a werewolf beside her, taking off his mask. Elena turned into astonishment at the voice and saw that it was not Matt, it was Tyler Smallwood.**

Damon hissed at that he still hated and wanted to kill that werewolf at all cost at what his did to Elena.

**He'd been allowed back in school only this week, and his face was still discolored from the beating he had taken at Stefan's hands.**

**Of the dozen or so people crowded into the Stonehenge area, Elena recognized only one as a worker. The rest were people she knew from school, but none she knew well. One of them a boy dressed as a pirate spoke to Tyler.**

"**You mean...you think somebody in here did it?"**

"**Somebody in here did it, all right," said Tyler. There was a queer excited sound to his voice as if he were almost enjoying this. He gestured to the pool of blood on the rock. "That's still liquid; it can't have happened to long ago. And look at the way his throat's cut the killer must have done it with that." He pointed to the sacrificial knife.**

"**Then the killer might be here right now," whispered a girl in a kimono.**

"**And it's not hard to guess who it is," said Tyler. "Somebody who hated Tanner, who was always getting in arguments with him. Somebody who was arguing with him earlier tonight. I saw it."**

**So you were the werewolf in this room, thought Elena dazedly. But what were you doing her in the first place? You're not on staff.**

Damon murmured "To cause trouble if he was still here..."

"**Somebody who has a history of violence," Tyler was continuing, his lips drawing back from his teeth. "Somebody who, for all we know is a psychopath who came to fell's Church just to kill."**

"**Tyler what are you talking about?" Elena dazed feeling had burst like a bubble. Furious, she stepped toward the tall, husky boy. "You're crazy!"**

Damon smirked "That's my girl. Don't take anything from people like that."

Elena blushed at that.

Stefan glared at his brother clinching his hands into fist.

**He gestured at her without looking at her "So says his girlfriend-but maybe she's a little prejudiced."**

'**And maybe you're a little prejudiced, Tyler," said a voice from behind the crowd, and Elena saw a second werewolf pushing his way into the room, Matt.**

Damon said "And the lapdog comes to save Elena and my baby brother."

Stefan glared at him "I wouldn't have to if you didn't kill that teacher."

Damon said "You would have been caught anyway. These town people don't take kindly to strangers anyway."

"**Oh, yea? Well why don't you tell us what you know about Salvatore? Where does he come from? Where's his family? Where did he get all that money?" Tyler turned to address the rest of the crowd. "Who knows anything about him?"**

**People were shaking their head. Elena could see, in face after face, distrusts blossoming. The distrust of anything unknown, anything different. And Stefan was different. He was the stranger in their midst, and just now they needed a scapegoat.**

**The girl in the kimono began "I heard a rumor-"**

"**That's all anybody heard rumors!" Tyler said "No one really knows a thing about him. But there's one thing I do know. The attacks in fell's church started the first week of school- which was the week Stefan Salvatore came."**

**There was a swelling murmur at this, and Elena herself felt a shock of realization. Of course it was all ridiculous, it was just a coincidence. But what Tyler was staying was true. The attacks had started when Stefan arrived.**

"**I'll tell you something else," shouted Tyler, gesturing at them to be quiet. "Listen to me! I'll tell you something else!" he waited until everyone was quiet and looking at him "He was in the cemetery the night Vickie Bennett was attacked."**

"**Sure he was in the cemetery rearranging you face," said Matt.**

"**Yes and he almost killed me. And tonight somebody did kill Tanner. I don't know what you think, but I think he did it. I think he's the one!"**

"**But where is he?" shouted someone from the crowd.**

**Tyler said "If he did it he must still be here," he shouted "Let's find him."**

"**Stefan hasn't done anything Tyler-"Cried Elena, but the noise from the crowd overrode her. Tyler words were being taken up and repeated. Find him...find him...find him... Elena heard it pass from person to person. And the faces in the druid room were filled with more than distrust now; Elena could see anger and thirst for vengeance in them too.**

"**Where is he Elena?" said Tyler and she saw the blazing triumph in his eyes. He was enjoying this.**

"**I don't know," she said fiercely wanting to hit him.**

"**He must still be here! Find him!" someone shouted and then it seemed everyone was moving pointing pushing at once.**

Damon said "An angry mob that is something you don't see any more since the 1800's or so."

Stefan glared at him that was all he could do without Elena getting mad at him.

**She looked around desperately. Bonnie was still staring into Mr. Tanner's dead face. No one there. She turned to scan the crowd again, and her eyes met Matt's.**

**He was looking mad and confused, his blonde hair ruffled up checks flushed and sweaty.**

**Please, Matt, she thought. You can't believe all this. You know it isn't true.**

**But his eyes showed that he didn't know.**

**Please, thought Elena gazing into those blue eyes, willing him to understand. Oh please Matt, only you can save him.**

**She saw the change come in his eyes and face. He nodded once at her understanding then he turned and slipped into the milling hunting crowd.**

**Matt knifed through the crowd cleanly until he got to the other side of the gym. There were some freshman standing near the door to the boys' locker room; he brusquely ordered them to start moving fallen partitions, and when their attention was distracted he jerked the door open and ducked inside.**

**He looked around quickly unwilling to shout. For the matter, he thought. Stefan must have heard the entire racket going on in the gym. He'd probably around cut out. But then Matt saw the black-clad figure on the white tile floor.**

"**Stefan what happened?" for a terrible instant, Matt thought he was looking down on a second dead body. But he knelt by Stefan's side, he was movement.**

"**Hey you're okay; just sit up slowly...easy. Are you all right Stefan?"**

"**Yes," said Stefan. He didn't look okay, Matt thought. His face was dead white and his pupils were dilated hugely. He looked disoriented and sick. "Thank you," he said.**

"**You may not thank me in a minute. Stefan you've got to get out of here. Can't you hear them? They're after you."**

**Stefan turned toward the gym, as if listening. But there was no comprehension on his face. "Who's after me? Why?"**

"**Everybody. It doesn't matter. What matters is that you've got to get out before they come in here," As Stefan continued simply to stare blankly, he added "There's been another attack, this time on Tanner, Mr. Tanner. He's dead, Stefan, and they think you did it."**

**Now at last he saw understanding come to Stefan's eyes. Understanding and horror and a kind of resigned defeat that was more frightening than anything Matt had seen tonight. He gripped Stefan's shoulder hard.**

"**I know you didn't," he said, and at that moment it was true. "They'll realize that, too, when they can think again, but meanwhile, you'd better get out."**

"**Get out...yes," said Stefan. The look of disorientation was gone, and there was a searing bitterness in the way he pronounced the words. "I will...get out,"**

"**Stefan..."**

"**Matt." The green eyes were dark and burning, and Matt found he could not look away from them. "Is Elena safe? Good. Then take care of her. Please."**

"**Stefan, what are you talking about? You're innocent; this will all blow over..."**

"**Just take care of her, Matt."**

**Matt stepped back, still looking into those compelling green eyes. Then slowly, he nodded.**

"**I will," he said quietly. And watched Stefan go.**

Stefan closed the book not wanting to read anymore tonight he didn't want to relive this moment at all. The thought of him killing someone taking a life.

He did it once and would not again. He turned to Damon glaring at him but did not want to get killed again turned to Elena "I'm going to bed continue this tomorrow."

He kissed Elena and went off.

Elena looked at Damon who was smirking at her "I'm going to bed to...and no that is not an invitation."

She went to get up but was stopped and Damon said "Remember what I said I want to take you hunting."

She shook her head "No Damon I may sneak in blood bags but drinking from humans..."

Damon stopped her by pulling her into a deep kiss a heated kiss and Elena responded seeing stars too.

When Damon pulled back he smirked and said "I'll be outside come with me when you're ready. I'll be waiting."

And with that he was gone. Elena felt a pull and was about to go upstairs but was outside in an instant and ran into Damon.

He pulled Elena and said "I knew you would come...come let us hunt real food."

And Elena took his hand and off they went.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews they really helped. Hope you enjoyed chapter 12 of What Could go Wrong (Read the Vampire Diaries Series).**

**Please review so that I can update faster. Tell me what you thank of the direction that I'm going in.**

**Review:)**


End file.
